Fairy Tail: Gardian of Remnant
by Zorkan
Summary: Après la destruction de leurs monde par le Dieu de l'Obscurité les survivants de Fiore vont s'unir au monde de Remnant et au reste du Multivers pour en finir avec le Dieu; les Chasseurs de Dragons vont devoir s'habituer à un monde qui n'est pas le leur et qui est remplie de bien d'autres danger que ce qu'ils ont vue jusqu'à présent.
1. Chapitre 1: Une histoire alternée

**Je démarre une nouvelle fic se basant sur la fin de l'Arc Tartaros de ma fic Fairy Tail: Sun Dragon's Slayer que je vais modifier et qui sera un crossover entre l'univers RWBY que j'affectionne particulièrement. Dans laquelle les Chasseurs de Dragons et certains de leurs alliées vont échapper de peut à la mort et découvrir un nouvelle univers dans lequel ils vont évoluer pour tenter de mettre fin à la menace que fait peser Darkness sur le multivers.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Une histoire alternée. **

Lors de la bataille contre Tartaros Yuden et Natsu sont face à Zephyr tenant en otage Amy et Nashi terrifier; les deux petites ont les larmes aux yeux.

Nashi: Papa...

Amy: A l'aide...

Yuden et Natsu virent rouge à ce moment ils hurlent de colère relâchant des flammes blanche, rouge et noires. Ils virent alors quand les flammes se dissiper Zephyr fut horrifiée qu'il en lâcha ses prisonnière en profitant pour se mettre à l'abris et virent leurs pères. Les deux Chasseur avait désormais une apparence à moitié dragon tout deux avait des paires d'ailes dans le dos; une queue et des cornes sur le front; leurs bras et leurs jambes ressemblait plus à des ceux des dragons. Natsu avait des ailes rouge parcourut de marque noire qui se trouve sur ses bras et jambes couvertes d'écaille rouge; ses yeux rouge et son visage couvert d'écaille et de marques noire donna froid dans le dos de Zephyr qui se tourne vers Yuden. Ses cheveux légèrement plus longs et d'un blancs profond ses écailles blanches laissent aussi place à des écailles noires en plus de marques bleu et rouge parcourant son corps; ses cornes dorée et ses yeux ambre donna des sueurs à Zephyr.

Nashi: Papa?

Zephyr: Co...comment...vous...vous êtes censé...

Yuden: Tu as voulut t'en prendre à nos filles!

Natsu: Maintenant on ne répond plus de rien...

Les deux se jettent sur Zephyr qui vit ses deux bras être arraché par les deux Dragon sous les yeux de leurs camarades.

Kai: Whoua...

Gajeel: Violent!

Zephyr grogne alors que du sang s'échappe de ses moignons.

Zephyr: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mard Gheer tremblait de peur en voyant les deux Dragons qui se tourne vers Zephyr grognant de colère.

Yuden: HURLEMENT DIVIN DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Natsu: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DEMON DE FEU!

Leurs flammes calcinent en un instant le Démon du Temps alors que leurs amies sont horrifiées comme Tartaros de leur exploit. Nashi et Amy approchent craintive mais virent leurs pères les prendre dans leurs bras.

Yuden: Sa vas Amy?

Natsu: Nashi tu n'as rien?

Amy: Non papa...sa ira...mais...je te trouve trop cool comme ça.

Yuden sourit et pose son front contre celui d'Amy; il vit alors plus loin une colonne d'obscurité parcourut d'éclair.

Mard Gheer: Darkness! Il est revenue...

Yuden se lève comme Natsu qui approuve; ils s'avancent vers la zone où Darkness venait de revenir. Amaterasu observe horrifiée son frère en chaire et en os; ses amis et les mages aux alentours voyait à présent le Dieu de l'Obscurité de nouveau sur Terre. Ses Généraux s'inclinent comme Carnage alors que la Marée Démoniaque volent au-dessus de son maître souriant.

Darkness: Ma sœur...

Amaterasu: Darkness...

Darkness: Quel plaisir de te revoir...après toutes ses années...400 ans depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Amaterasu: C'est terminée Darkness...je mettrais fin à...

Darkness: Blablabla. Tu ne fais que causé Amaterasu...alors que moi j'agis...vois-tu...je pense que tu dois me prendre pour un idiots au point de ne pas savoir pour votre petit plan...et laissez-moi vous dire...qu'il à échouez!

Amaterasu est choqué alors que Darkness plante et son sceptre dans le sol qui dévoile alors un sceau magique; Amaterasu vit alors le ciel voler en éclat en un seul instant. Les témoins virent alors une voûte galactique avec divers galaxie dans le cosmos.

Acnologia: Que...

Darkness: Voilà...le Multivers!

Amaterasu: Non...

Eredin: C'était inutile...notre maître possède une puissance inégalable!

Darkness: A ce propos...

Il tend sa main vers Carnage qui fut soulever dans les airs.

Yuki: CROW!

Carnage: Maître...je...je suis...

Darkness: Je sais...

Une substance noire sort alors de la bouche de Crow hurlant de douleurs; avant de former sous les yeux des mages un corps qui prit la forme d'un elfe les cheveux argenté court. Ses yeux était sombre avec l'iris dorée; il portait armure rouge avec des marques de corruption sur son visage. Crow retombe au sol toussant alors que Raven, Yuki et Shinroi s'approche de lui.

Darkness: Lève-toi...Carnage!

Carnage se lève mais s'incline devant son Dieu.

Carnage: Merci maître...merci...

Darkness observe ensuite Bahamuth tremblante qui sent alors une vive douleur la parcourir.

Ignir: BAHAMUTH!

Darkness: Du calme Ignir...j'ai simplement finit de jouer avec elle.

Une substance noir sort du corps de Bahamuth et rejoins Darkness pour fusionner avec lui; il sourit et observe le Multivers.

Darkness: Le Multivers...source de bien de monde...en son centre trois monde...Asgard, Fiore, Remnant...je possède les trois!

Amaterasu: On continuera de se battre Darkness!

Elle dégaine une épée bleu avec le symbole d'une lune dessus.

Amaterasu: Je continuerais de me battre!

Darkness: Intéressante...mais tu oublies une chose ma vénérable soeur...je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi...et j'ai récupérer ce que j'ai toujours cherché.

Il tend sa main vers les cieux et ils virent alors une gigantesque tornade de corruption s'écraser à l'emplacement de Darkness; sa ne dura que quelques seconde mais après ils virent Darkness entourée d'une aura sombre et d'un sourire narquois il claque des doigts l'épée d'Amaterasu disparut alors que ses Généraux rirent devant la puissance de leurs maître.

La Tour: Voyez la puissance de notre Dieu...vous n'êtes rien!

Voix: DARKNESS!

Darkness se tourne vers la source du cri et vit alors Yuden et Natsu; les regards se tourne vers eux Amaterasu fut choqué de les voir.

Darkness: Tiens...ne serait-ce pas les fameux Yuden et END?

Zeleph et Mavis observent les deux Dragons qui lance un regard noir à Darkness qui sentit la force des deux Dragons.

Darkness: Tant de force...

Amaterasu: Natsu, Yuden...non...

Yuden: Sa ira maman...on va se charger de lui.

Darkness rit alors qu'il créer un sphère de matière noir qui flotte sa sa main.

Darkness: Dommage que j'ai récupérer l'intégralité de ma puissance...vous allez disparaître en un rien de temps...

Il la projette dans les airs avant qu'elle ne se transforme en pluie noire qui s'abat sur la zone où se trouve les Chasseurs de Dragons; qui explosa les témoins virent le nuage de poussière et furent soufflé par l'explosion les Dragons les protègent comme ils peuvent.

Ignir: Quel force...

Otohimé: Tu t'attendais à quoi venant de lui.

Darkness: C'est terminée...

Amaterasu vit avec horreur la zone où se trouvait Natsu et Yuden qui n'est plus qu'un cratère géant de la taille de Magnolia; leurs amis et Tartaros éloigné avait vue l'attaque dévastatrice.

Nashi: PAPA!

Lucy: Natsu...

Millianna: Yuden...

Eileen: DARKNESS!

Darkness éclata de rire et observe Amaterasu.

Darkness: Ma sœur...ma pauvre; pauvre petite sœur...tu ne sais pas encore tous ce que tu as à perdre!

_"OST Dragon Ball Super-Ultimate Battle"_

Soudain sans prévenir Darkness se prit un double coup de poings de la part des deux Chasseur de Dragon le projetant en arrière. Il arrête son recul et observe alors les deux Chasseur de Dragon qui enchaîne d'un double coup de genoux lui coupant le souffle et surprenant les autres.

Grey: Whoua...

Makarof: Natsu...Yuden...

Même Amaterasu est surprise de la puissance que déchaîne les deux Chasseurs de Dragon qui enchaîne des coups de poings sur Darkness; qui bloque les bras des deux Chasseurs de Dragon.

Darkness: Pas mal mais n'imaginez pas que vous pouvez m'avoir si facilement!

Yuden furieux enflamme son poings.

Yuden: Va en Enfer!

Il frappe Darkness en plein visage lui faisant parcourir quelques mètres; il tend son sceptre vers eux et projette de la foudre rouge que Yuden dévie d'un revers.

Darkness: QUOI!

Natsu: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DEMON DE FEU!

Il frappe Darkness dans l'abdomen il crache une gerbe de sang, alors que Yuden arrive son bras enflamme et griffe Darkness au torse lui laissant une marque les deux s'entoure de flammes.

Yuden et Natsu: TECHNIQUE SECRETE ANTI-DRAGON: SABRE DIVIN DEMONIAQUE DU LOTUS POURPRE!

Leur attaque frappe Darkness qui est engouffré dans les flammes qui explosent, les témoins virent alors Darkness qui fut enfoncé propulsé dans des gravats. Ses Généraux observent choqué la scène et virent les deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

_"Fin OST"_

Ignir: Natsu...

Yuki: Whoua...

Crow: Ces deux-là...

La Main Noire: Comment avez-vous osez!

Yuden se craque les doigts prêts à recommencer.

Yuden: Maintenant à vous!

Eredin: Ne criez pas victoire trop vite.

Imlerith: Notre maître est plus fort et résistant que vous ne le pensiez!

Ils se tournent alors vers une explosion de magie noire qui dévoila Darkness légèrement égratigner de l'assaut; la marque de griffe de Yuden devint un cicatrice ce qui surpris Amaterasu. Le Dieu de l'Obscurité affichait un large sourire alors que les mages de tout Fiore sont choqué de le voir encore tenir debout.

Yuden: C'est pas vrai...

Natsu: Il est encore debout...

Zeleph panique comme Mavis alors qu'il se tourne vers eux souriant.

Darkness: Mavis...Zeleph...vous méritez bien que j'en finisse avec votre petit calvaire...

Mavis: Notre calvaire?

Il claque des doigts soudain le corps des deux se mettent à briller une énergie lumineuse s'en extirpe; celle-ci rejoins Darkness alors que Mavis retombe au sol.

Makarof: Premier!

Amaterasu: Mavis!

Acnologia observe Darkness furieux mais celui-ci avale l'énergie lumineuse et sourit; les deux mages se relèvent encore faible et virent alors le Dieu sourire Zeleph fit une cruelle constatation.

Zeleph: Attends...notre malédiction...tu...

Darkness: Oui Zeleph? Je?

Zeleph: C'est toi...tu...

Darkness: Oui Zeleph...vois-tu mon nom de naissance n'est pas Darkness...mais Ankhseram...

Mavis fut surpris comme tous les autres mages.

Gajeel: Ankhseram...ce serait pas le Dieu de ce culte...mais alors...

Darkness: Oui...j'ai dominé ce monde il y a 400 ans d'Est en Ouest! Je suis le Fléau du Multivers! Je suis la Fin de nombreuses civilisations à travers les Univers! Vous allez voir maintenant la puissance d'un des Dieu primordiaux! Caranthir!

Caranthir: Oui maître?

Darkness: Repliez-vous ailleurs sa risque de faire pas mal de bruit!

Caranthir: Bien.

_"OST Fairy Tail-Hoshi Rei Ou"_

Il créer un portail dans lequel la Marée Démoniaque et les Généraux se replie, Amaterasu comprit elle vit Darkness rassembler de la magie entre ses deux mains.

Amaterasu: Oh non...

Shinroi comprit et soupire.

Shinroi: Il va détruire l'Univers...

Ils observent Shinroi choqué alors que Darkness rassemble l'énergie qui commence à balayer la surface du globe; des villes sont frappées par la foudre et plonger dans le chaos. Ils virent le ciel prendre une teinte rougeâtre alors que Shinroi vit sa femme et son fils; ainsi que sa fille il ferme ses yeux et murmure.

Shinroi: Eliana...c'est l'heure...je ne pourrais pas faire machine arrière...

Une lumière apparut alors devant Shinroi et ses camarades; celle-ci laisse place à une jeune femme portant une tenue grecque blanche. Elle avait des cheveux blancs des tatouages lumineux sur le visage et les bras ses yeux était d'un vert profond et elle portait une couronne dorée avec de multiples pierre dessus. Bahamuth et Ignir la virent et sont choqué.

Bahamuth: Maman...

Eliana se tourne vers Amaterasu qui fut surprise.

Eliana: Tu en es sûre...tu ne pourras pas sauver tous le monde...

Shinroi: Je dois...sauver le plus de gens possible...et...mes amies...

Eileen: Shinroi que fais-tu?

Shinroi: Je vais te désobéir Eileen...encore une fois...

Eileen comprit alors que Yuki le rejoins avec Crow.

Yuki: Shinroi?

Acnologia: Shinroi...tu ne comptes pas...

Shinroi: On a pas le choix!

Eileen: CRETIN! Tu te souviens que la dernière fois tu as faillit y passer!

Shinroi: Je sais...mais je n'ai pas d'autres options à l'heure actuel...

Eileen est choqué alors qu'Esmeralda s'approche.

Esmeralda: Shinroi...si tu le fais sur autant de monde...tu ne pourras pas tous les sauver...

Shinroi: Je sais...mais je sais aussi qui sauver...et je sauverais ceux que je peut!

Yuki: Fais pas ça...Shinroi...

Crow: Faire quoi?

Amaterasu s'approche tremblante.

Amaterasu: Il va utiliser sa force vitale...pour transporter le maximum de personne vers un autre Univers...

Raven et Crow observent leurs père alors que Darkness riait en voyant l'énergie s'amasser autour de lui. Yuden rejoins alors Amy tremblante il vit sa mère avec ses amis; Natsu prit Nashi pendant que yuki en larme désapprouve.

Yuki: Non...NON! Je...je t'interdit de le...

Shinroi: Désolée Yuki...mais j'ai prit ma décision...Eliana...on peut commencer le rituel...

Eliana: Merci...Shinroi...

Soudain des liens rougeâtre s'échappe du corps de Shinroi et frappe les Dragons qui étaient dans le corps des Chasseurs de Dragons.

Weisslogia: Que...

Skiadram: SHINROI!

Après quelques minutes les liens disparaissent mais Shinroi à une respiration saccadé; parmis les Dragons est apparut une dragonne aux écailles d'argent et les yeux bleuté.

Amaterasu: Luna!

Luna: Ama...Shinroi que...ABRUTIS!

Amaterasu: Shinroi...

Shinroi: Profitez...de votre nouvelle vie...mes amis...

Yuki: Shinroi...

_"OST Fairy Tail Inishie no Mahou"_

Il embrasse Yuki qui sent les lèvre de son mari qui sourit et observe Acnologia.

Shinroi: Prend soin d'elle...mon frère...

Acnologia sert les poings en larme.

Acnologia: Compte sur moi...

Shinroi sourit à ses amis Dragons alors qu'il s'illumine et tend ses bras en hurlant de douleurs; soudain les Dragons et Amaterasu sont illuminée.

Otohimé: Shinroi...merci...

Shinroi grogne de douleurs alors que son corps s'échappe de la magie qui frappe alors les Chasseurs de Dragons et leurs exceeds. Nashi et Amy sont elles aussi entourée de lumière; les exceeds présent sur place se regardent.

Carla: Mais que...

Elle vit Sherrya elle aussi entourée de lumière alors que parmi les mages certains sont entourée de lumière; Mirajane observe son frère et sa sœur alors que sa mémoire lui rappela Edolas.

Mirajane: Oh non...Edolas! NON!

Elle se tourne vers son frère et sa soeur souriant.

Elfman: Sa ira Mira...

Lisanna: Elfman et moi...on continuera de veiller sur toi...

Mirajane: Non...

Elle veut prendre les mains de sa soeur et son frère mais elle se met à flotter dans les airs; Shinroi grogne alors qu'une partie de son corps commence à disparaître. Crow; Raven et Yuki s'élève dans les airs Yuki à les larmes aux yeux alors qu'Amaterasu pleure en voyant son ami.

Amaterasu: Shinroi...

Shinroi: Sa ira...sa ira Ama...

Eileen en larme observe Shinroi.

Eileen: Crétin! Tu es toujours...une tête de mule...

Shinroi: Eileen...je le fais...pour que toi...et tes filles puissiez vivre en paix...

Eileen: Mes filles!

Elle vit alors Erza et Nala elles aussi se mettent à flotter avec eux elle observe Shinroi souriant.

Shinroi: Dis...bonjour à Eiko de ma part...

Eileen est choqué.

Eileen: Eiko...mais co...

Shinroi: Il est vivant...et il vivra...comme...beaucoup...

Eileen pleure en observant Shinroi alors que Yuden s'élève avec Natsu.

Natsu: Hé non! LES GARS! LUCE!

Yuden: Millianna!

Millianna: Sa ira pour nous...

Grey: Hé tête de braise...tu verras à envoyer ce Dieu à la noix en Enfer!

Yuden: NON! GREY!

Natsu: LUCY!

Nashi: MAMAN!

Lucy sourit en larme en voyant son amant et sa fille être secourut, elle prit ses clés et le lance à Nashi qui l'attrape les larmes aux yeux.

Lucy: Soit gentils...avec eux...je...je veux que tu les protèges...d'accord!

Nashi se mit à pleurer comme Amy.

Amy: Maman...

Millianna: Prend-soin...prend-soin d'elle...

Yuden: NON! MILLIANNA!

Il tend son bras luttant contre l'attraction pour essayer de l'attraper mais en vain; il vit ses amies et la femme qu'il aime rester alors que lui continue de s'élever.

Chibi: Yuden...

Il s'accroche au Chasseur de Dragon qui tient sa fille en pleure; il eu les larmes aux yeux en voyant son amante.

Yuden: Je te le promets...

Shinroi grogne alors que son corps continue de se consumer Makarof s'éleva aux côtés de Polyussica et Gildarts.

Gildarts: HE NON CANA!

Cana observe son père et sourit.

Cana: T'as intérêt à évité de reluquer trop de fille t'entends!

Gildarts: CANA!

Cana les larmes aux yeux lance une photo à Gildarts qui la prit et vit lui et Cana souriant; il la sert contre lui alors que Cana sourit à son père. Jellal et Jycrain avec Cobra virent Crime Sorcière souriant.

Jellal: Non...pourquoi nous?

Jycrain: Jellal...regarde...

Il remarque alors Erza et Nala elles aussi s'élevant alors que Shinroi observe tous ceux qu'il sauve, il vit ses amies l'observer en larme Bahamuth et Ignir s'élèvent eux aussi.

Bahamuth: Pourquoi moi?

Ignir: Il a sentit...ton coeur noble...

Shinroi: Adieu...mes amis...ma famille!

Amaterasu: Adieu Shinroi...

Eileen: Idiots...tu...tu...

Raven: PAPA!

Shinroi: Je ne regrette pas ma décision...adieu...et vivez une longue vie...pleine...de bonheur...je sais que vous y arriverez...

Ceux choisit finissent par s'élever bien au-dessus du sol Darkness laisse son dôme grandit; ceux qui sont resté se réunissent sachant que c'est la fin.

Aline: On en a vécu des choses...

Grey: Ouais...je regrette pas ma vie...

Dans les cieux Sherrya et Wendy se tiennent dans les bras.

Sherrya: Wendy...

Wendy se blottit contre elle en larme alors que Krysta et Lana observe leurs mondes une dernières fois; Zeleph et Mavis observe Shinroi qui sourit aux deux avant que son corps n'explose en particule dorée au moment où ils franchissent une anima lumineuse. Darkness déploie son dôme qui ravagent tous sur son passage. Lapis se blottit contre Jade qui est serrer par Toma et Arcadios alors que le dôme les désintègre comme chaque être vivant dans l'Univers qui fut entièrement détruit. Ne laissant qu'un vide au milieu duquel Darkness lâche un sourire satisfait.

Darkness: On va jouer à cache-cache ma chère Amaterasu.

* * *

**Fin de ce premier chapitre dans le suivant Yuden va se réveiller dans un monde très étrange où il va faire des rencontres qui l'aideront à comprendre que son monde n'existe plus. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Un monde étranger". **

**Merci à ceux qui vont suivre je vous dit à la prochaine tchao. **


	2. Chapitre 2: Un monde étranger

**Dans ce chapitre Yuden atterrit dans un nouveau monde avec Chibi et Amy retrouvé séparée des autres, il va rencontrée une personne qui viens de son monde et ensemble ils vont avec une nouvelle alliée défendre la ville contre l'attaque d'une créature sortit de leurs pires cauchemars.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Un monde étranger. **

Sa tête vibrait alors qu'il commence à reprendre peu à peu connaissance des voix l'entoure; il ouvre ses yeux et vit un ciel noir il se redresse et vit qu'il est dans ce qui semble être une ruelle prêts de poubelles. Il vit Amy et Chibi à ses côtés le regards inquiet alors qu'il se tient la côte et vit alors une plaie d'où s'échappe son sang; il regarde ses mains et ses jambes qui ont gardé une apparence de Dragon. Il touche son front mais heureusement ses cornes ont disparut comme ses ailes et sa queue. Il observe alors les alentours et sent des odeurs très différents de son monde.

Amy: Papa tu vas bien?

Yuden: Oui...que...que c'est-il passé?

Chibi: Tu t'en rappelles pas? Shinroi nous a transporter dans un autre monde.

Yuden s'en souvient il observe les alentours et se lève en grognant.

Amy: PAPA!

Chibi: Yuden attends tu es blessé!

Yuden: On doit retrouver les autres...et savoir où on est...

Voix: De ce que je sache plus à Fiore.

Il se retourne méfiante et vit arriver une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds portant une sorte de brassard dorée à son bras; il vit sa tenue composé d'un haut recouvrant sa poitrine de couleur rouge un manteau sombre enroulé à sa taille et un pantalon noire. Il fut intrigué par la jeune femme; il la trouvait séduisante mais la douleur à sa plaie le fit grogner.

Amy: PAPA!

Femme: C'est ton père?

Amy: Oui...mais vous qui êtes-vous? Vous sentez...l'odeur de Fiore...et d'épice.

Dimaria: Oh touché. Je m'appelle Dimaria Yesta...je vis...vivais sur le continent d'Alvarez. Membre des 12 Spriggans et officieusement...j'espère du clan Yesta.

Yuden: Alvarez?

Dimaria: Oui...toi...tu dois être le fameux Yuden Dragnir.

Yuden fut surpris comme Amy et Chibi.

Chibi: Vous le connaissez?

Dimaria: Bien sûre tous le monde à Alvarez te connais...tu as quand même mis une raclé aux Capitaines Noires à toi tous seul. En plus...disons que ta mère biologique est très connue chez nous.

Yuden: Vraiment...

Dimaria: Oui...mais aujourd'hui...Alvarez et Fiore n'existe plus...

Yuden repense à Darkness la fureur l'habite mais la douleur le fit mettre un genoux à terre.

Amy: PAPA!

Dimaria s'approche et aide le Dragon à tenir debout il sentit le parfum de Dimaria; elle sourit en le voyant rougir.

Dimaria: Hé bien on devra faire plus ample connaissance plus tard...allez viens.

Ils se dirigent vers un magasin vendent une sorte de poussière aux nombreuses couleurs; le gérant un vieil homme les vit arriver.

Dimaria: Excusez-moi...vous auriez des toilettes?

Vieil Homme: Sur votre droite ma petite dame...besoin d'aide?

Yuden: Sa ira...je vous remercie...

Ils se dirigent vers les toilettes Amy vit plus loin une jeune fille de dos portant une cape rouge scruter un magasin; elle était de dos puis la petite rentre dans les toilettes au moment où un vanne noire s'arrête devant la boutique. Aux toilettes Dimaria prit une trousse de secours plaquer sur un mur alors que Yuden laisse Dimaria lave sa plaie profonde avec de l'eau.

Dimaria: Attention sa vas piquer.

Elle verse de l'alcool et le plaque sur la blessure Yuden grogne alors que d'autres écailles apparaissent sur son corps dont prêts de ses côtes.

Dimaria: Désolée...

Yuden: Sa ira...mais sa fait un mal de chien...

Dimaria: Doucement je vais essayer de te recoudre...

Chibi: Où vous avez appris tous ça?

Dimaria: C'est une des premières choses qu'on apprends à mon clan...

Elle recoud Yuden et entoure son torse de bandage; elle sourit au Chasseur de Dragon qui rougit.

Amy: Papa t'es tout rouge!

Dimaria éclate de rire alors que la porte des toilettes s'ouvre ils virent un homme en costard noir et armée d'une épée rouge.

Bandit: OK messieurs dames vous allez gentiment mettre vos mains derrière la tête...

Yuden observe Dimaria alors qu'Amy se réfugie derrière eux; dans la boutique un bandit se trouve devant la jeune fille aux cheveux noire.

Fille: Alors vous êtes en trains de me braquer?

Bandit: Ouais...

Fille: Oh!

_"OST RWBY-This will be the Day"_

Elle parvient à envoyer le malfrat au sol un homme au chapeau melon noir et un costard blancs avec des cheveux roux envoie deux de ses hommes voir; la fille se tient prête alors que le mur des toilettes explose laissant passer le malfrat qui à les vêtements carboniser. La fille vit Yuden se craquer le poings en voyant le malfrat.

Yuden: Règle numéro un...ne jamais menacer la fille d'un Chasseur de Dragon.

Il vit la jeune fille qui fut surprise et lui sourit un homme de main menace de l'attaquer mais Dimaria bloque son arme en souriant de manière narquois.

Dimaria: Règle numéro deux ne jamais demander à une jeune femme de lever les mains...c'est mal élevé.

Le malfrat reçut un drop-kick de la jeune fille qui se relève rapidement.

Jeune fille: Règle numéro trois ne jamais braquer des jeunes filles!

D'autres arrivent mais Yuden se tourne vers Amy et Chibi.

Yuden: Chibi veille sur Amy sa sera pas long.

Chibi: OK.

Les trois envoient les malfaiteurs à l'extérieur de la boutique en les faisant passer par la fenêtre. Yuden et Dimaria virent la jeune fille dévoiler une faux rétractable.

Dimaria: Whoua classe.

Ruby: Merci...au fait moi c'est Ruby. Ruby Rose!

Roman: Et moi Roman Torchweek et vos actions sont mauvais pour mes affaires?

Yuden: Oh vraiment dommage je viens juste d'arriver avec Dim alors si tu venais qu'on fasse connaissance?

Dimaria: Dim'?

Roman: Allez-y messieurs occupez-vous de ces gêneurs.

Ils encerclent le groupe qui se tient prêts certains des hommes de mains électrifie leurs armes.

Yuden: De l'électricité...sa vas devenir intérressant.

Deux hommes se jettent sur Ruby qui s'aide sa faux pour envoyer ses assaillants au sol; deux lui tirent dessus mais elle tire avec le fusil incrusté dans sa faux pour éviter les tirs.

Ruby: YOUPI!

Yuden: OK approchez bande d'ordure!

Deux d'entres eux l'attaque avec leurs lames électrique que Yuden bloque et tord avec les flammes émergeant des ses bras; Roman fut surpris comme les malfrats.

Malfrats: Hein?

Malfrats 2: Mais il est pas humain ce mec là!

Yuden: Oh non...je suis un Chasseur de Dragon! AILE DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe les deux malfrats avec ses flammes finissant au sol; il évite les tirs et d'un coup envoie un malfrats dans des poubelles sous les yeux admiratif de Ruby.

Ruby: INCROYABLE!

Yuden sourit alors que Dimaria se trouvait devant d'autres malfrats.

Malfrats: Allez ma jolie tu vas gentiment lever les bras.

Dimaria: Crétin...

En un éclair les malfrats la virent derrière eux alors que leurs vêtements éclatent les mettant en caleçon et les mettant KO. Roman vit la scène surpris alors que Yuden projette un malfrats sur Ruby qui l'envoit au sol d'un drop-kick.

Ruby: Merci.

Yuden: De rien.

Il se prit des tirs de mitraillette dans le dos choquant Ruby, le malfrat rit mais Yuden se tourne et tord son arme avec la chaleur qu'il génère et lui donne un coup de boule.

Ruby: Sa vas?

Yuden: Ouais impec' c'est pas des balles qui vont me blesser.

Ruby vit en effet qu'il n'avait aucune égratignure alors que Roman applaudit en souriant.

Roman: Dis donc vous deux on avez jamais vue des Chasseur comme vous avant.

Yuden: T'as pas entendu je suis Chasseur de Dragons! Pas Chasseur!

Dimaria: Ecoute le rouquin...tu vas gentiment te rendre sinon on va se montrer moins gentil.

Roman: J'ai une autre solution...vous partez tous en fumée.

Il tends sa cane qui se transforme en fusil et tire une cartouche explosive qui repousse les combattants; ils virent alors Roman s'enfuir par un toit.

Yuden: Mince.

Le marchand sort avec Amy et Chibi.

Yuden: Excusez-moi mais pouvez-vous veiller sur ma fille?

Marchand: Pas de soucis.

Ils suivent Roman jusqu'au toit où il les vient.

Roman: Vous savez ce que je hais...les pot-de-colle!

Il tire une autre cartouche mais Yuden la bloque avec ses bras, il inspire.

Yuden: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Roman évite de peut l'attaquer qui frappe un bâtiment qui explose.

Yuden: Oups...je crois que le vieux serait pas content...

Roman: Pas mal mais tu devrais apprendre à visé.

Ils virent un aéronef arriver il saute dedans et prit le cristal rouge.

Roman: Considérez ça comme un cadeau d'adieu!

Il lance le cristal au sol avant de tirer dessus provoquant une explosion; mais un sceau protège le groupe devant eux se tenait une jeune femme aux cheveux blond avec des lunettes habillé d'une chemise blanche; d'une cape violette et d'un pantalon noire.

Femme: En arrière jeune gens...

Yuden: Whoua...

Roman grogne mais sort un autre cristal rouge il le lance en l'air et tire dessus; Yuden s'avance pour aspirer alors la déflagration sous les yeux de Ruby; la femme et Roman.

Roman: QUOI!?

La femme est choqué alors que Ruby à les yeux qui pétillent.

Ruby: WHOUA TROP COOL!

Yuden enflamme ses bras souriant.

Yuden: Maintenant sa va chauffer!

Roman rejoins le cockpit.

Roman: On a un problème.

La femme aux commandes rejoins l'arrière et vit le Chasseur de Dragon inspirant.

Yuden: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Son souffle est bloqué par la femme qui renvoie une pluie de boule de feu sur eux; la femme à lunette tends une sorte de cravache en avant bloquant l'assaut Ruby tire alors que Dimaria perçoit des pas lourd s'approchant.

Dimaria: Que?

_"OST White Knight Chronicles-Crimson Pterosaur"_

Dans la rue plus bas une forme massive s'avance vers le magasin Amy et Chibi virent alors la forme et furent prit de terreur; il s'agissait d'une créature semblable à un humain sauf que son corps était atrocement mutilée. Sur son visage était greffé à sa chair une sorte de masque à oxygène; dans son dos deux gros réservoir d'essence ses deux bras laissait place l'un à une sorte de pince alors que l'autre était un lance-flamme reliée au réservoir. La créature avait dans son dos ce qu'il restait d'une queue de lézard.

Amy: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yuden se retourne rapidement devant le cri de sa fille et vit la créature comme Ruby et la femme à lunette.

Femme à Lunette: Un Feuerkaiser!

Ruby vit Amy dans la ligne de mire du Feuerkaiser qui projette un jets de flamme mais le marchand les tire dans la boutique.

Yuden: AMY! CHIBI!

Il se lance alors sur le Feuerkaiser à vive allure.

Ruby: NON ATTENDS CE TRUC EST DANGEREUX!

Dimaria: Tous comme lui lorsqu'on s'attaque à sa fille...

Ils observent Dimaria puis Yuden alors que Roman en profite pour s'enfuir sous les yeux de la femme qui rentre dans le cockpit. Le Feuerkaiser arme son lance-flamme et projette des flammes sur lui que Yuden évite; il se tient devant la créature en grognant.

Yuden: Un conseil...t'approche pas de ma fille sale ordure!

La créature pousse un hurlement gutturale avant de tendre sa pince et de la projeter sur Yuden qui fut attrapé; il fut tiré vers la créature qui l'asperge de flamme Yuden l'avale mais sens sa gorge lui piquer. Il grogne et d'une force colossale détruit le bras métallique de la créature qui grogne de douleur. Ruby observe la scène et rejoins Yuden.

Femme: Attendez!

Dimaria: Laissez...on devrait allez secourir Amy, Chibi et le marchand de la boutique! Votre nom?

Glynda: Glynda Goodwitch.

Dimaria: OK Glynde moi c'est Dimaria alors allons-y!

Elles sautent alors que Ruby tire sur le Feuerkaiser qui se tourne vers elle mais Yuden bloque la créature et la repousse d'un coup de poing.

Ruby: Sa vas?

Yuden: Ouais...mais ses flammes...sa me brûle la gorge...pourtant...sa fait jamais ça...elles sont pas normal...

Ruby: Non...les brûlures qu'il infligent son sévère.

Yuden: Encore une chance je résiste au feu...on va devoir se le faire en duo Ruby...

Ruby: OK...on doit simplement atteindre les réservoirs dans son dos.

Yuden: Je l'occupe et tu t'en charge?

Ruby: Reçu...et tu me parleras de ces trucs trop cool que tu fais?

Yuden: Promis...

Yuden prit son apparence de semi-dragon Ruby eu des rougeur aux joues en le voyant torse nue et avait des attributs de Dragon; il se jette sur le Feuerkaiser lui résistants alors que Dimaria et Glynda déblaie les débris enflammé et entre dans la boutique en flamme.

Dimaria: AMY!

Amy: A L'AIDE!

Glynda: Par là!

Elles rejoignent le comptoirs où le groupe est recroquevillé Dimaria porte Amy alors que Glynda aide le marchant; elles veulent quitter le magasin mais les flammes l'obstruent.

Dimaria: Génial...

Yuden à l'extérieur vit la scène et furieux bloque le Feuerkaiser qui grogne.

Yuden: RUBY!

Ruby sectionne alors le tuyaux reliant les deux réservoirs et tire dedans faisant exploser le Feuerkaiser.

Ruby: Non! YUDEN!

Les flammes engouffre Yuden qui parvient à s'extirper et vit Ruby soulagée alors que le Feuerkaiser n'est plus qu'une paire de jambe qui retombe au sol en laissant s'échapper du sang.

_"Fin OST"_

Yuden: Bien joué...maintenant...

Il s'avance vers la boutique pendant que la police arrive il aspire toutes les flammes sous leurs yeux ébahie mais sens sa gorge l'irriter; après avoir aspirer toutes les flammes il vit Dimaria ressortir avec Glynda. La jeune femme vit alors les rester du Feuerkaiser entouré par les policier.

Policier: La vache...un Feuerkaiser! Ces jeunes l'ont eu?

Policier 2: Ouais le Faunus l'a retenue et a exploser avec lui mais lui il a rien...en plus il a avalé le feu...

Policier 3: On dirait un Dragon mais je les croyait éteint!

Glynda observe alors Amy sangloter dans les bras de son père; qui observe Dimaria souriante.

Yuden: Merci Dimaria...et toi aussi Ruby...super timing.

Ruby: Merci...mais dis-moi tu peux me dire comment tu fais tous ça? Et ton apparence Faunus et...

Glynda: Jeune gens!

Ils se tournent vers Glynda le regard sérieux.

Glynda: Nous allons devoir parler.

Yuden observe ses nouveaux compagnons venant juste de débarquer dans un monde inconnu; le voilà prêt pour une nouvelle aventure.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Yuden enchaîne les rencontre mais aussi les retrouvailles; il va se voir proposez une offre par le mystérieux Ozpin pendant qu'il rencontre la famille de Ruby. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Rencontre et retrouvailles". **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent ma nouvelle fic je vous dis à la prochain pour la suite tchao. **


	3. Chapitre 3: Rencontre et retrouvailles

**Dans ce chapitre Yuden et ses compagnons sont interrogées par la fameuse Glynda Goodwitch; avant de retrouver des camarades de leurs mondes. Pendant ce temps Roman trouve trois des compagnons de Yuden qui risque de vite passer un mauvais moments avec lui. Pendant ce temps Darkness part à la recherche des survivants; alors que sa sœur et ses amies se réveille dans le nouveau monde. **

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Rencontre et retrouvaille. **

Dans le vide du Multivers de la Corruption se rassemble et forme une structure imposante ressemblant à une citadelle; à l'intérieur des bacs de corruption donne vie à de nombreuses créature alors que dans la salle du trône Darkness est assis sur un siège immense face à ces Généraux.

Eredin: Selon nos sources une petit minorité des mages ont réussie à quitter Fiore avant son annihilation. Les pertes sont maximal plus de la grande majorité des habitants sont morts dans la destruction de l'Univers.

La Tour: Mais si les Chasseurs de Dragons ce sont enfuies cela serait fâcheux...

Darkness: Shinroi. Ce pauvre idiot à finalement tout sacrifier pour sauver une poignée de pauvre mage incapable de rivaliser avec ma puissance!

Imlerith: Vos ordres mon Dieu.

Darkness: Pour l'instant envoyer des éclaireurs dans le royaume de Remnant...c'est le seul autre royaume à part Asgard assez proche...

La Main Noire: Nous pourrions demander à Malpha de le faire maître.

Darkness: Malpha? Ah oui Malpha...il a survécu pendant toutes ses années?

Voix: Oui maître.

Il vit Malpha arriver sa tenue à changer pour celle d'une armure de guerre des épaulières en or comme son armure ainsi que deux ailes dorées qui sont dans son dos. Son visage parcourut de veines noires comme la couleur de ses yeux.

Darkness: Malpha...

Malpha: Je vais envoyer mes corbeaux à leurs recherches maître...

Darkness: Ravie de voir que tu m'es toujours aussi fidèle...

Malpha s'incline et s'en va alors que Darkness lâche un léger sourire.

Darkness: La partie commence...ma chère sœur.

Dans le monde de Remnant Amaterasu finit par se réveiller la tête douloureuse. Elle se redresse et cherchent aux alentours la trace de ses amis; elle vit Yuki inconsciente plus loin.

Amaterasu: YUKI!

Elle rejoins son amie qui se réveille mais en voyant Amaterasu elle se mit à pleurer dans son épaule.

Amaterasu: Yuki...

Yuki: Shinroi...pourquoi...pourquoi...il a fait ça?

Amaterasu ne savait pas quoi répondre pour calmer son amie qui venait de perdre son époux.

Amaterasu: Il l'a fait parce qu'il tenait à toi...

Yuki continue de sangloter mais des bruits attirent l'attention de la Déesse qui scrute les alentours prête à attaquer.

Amaterasu: Allez Yuki...on doit retrouver les autres et on doit trouver un moyen de vaincre Darkness...

Yuki approuve et se relève désormais déterminée à venger Shinroi.

Yuki: Tu as raison...mais...les autres tu sais si ils arriveront à s'en sortir?

Amaterasu: Du moment qu'ils ne tentent pas quelque chose de stupide sa devrait bien se passer.

Yuki rit légèrement alors que d'un autre côté Yuden lui est assis dans une salle sombre à une table; à ses côtés Ruby et Dimaria juste entre lui et Ruby se trouvait Amy quand à Chibi il se trouvait sur le genoux de Ruby caressant sa tête.

Ruby: Oh j'ai toujours voulut un chat mais je sais pas si avec Zwei il s'entendrait.

Yuden: Zwei?

Ruby: Oui mon chien...

Yuden: OH...écoute je crois qu'il est temps de se présenter un peu mieux. Je m'appelle Yuden Dragnir...

Ruby: Moi Ruby Rose je suis une apprenti Chasseuse!

Dimaria: Je suis Dimaria Yesta une mage du royaume d'Alvarez et membre des Spriggan 12.

Amy: Moi je m'appelle Amy Dragnir et Yuden est mon papa!

Ruby: Oh ton père? Mais tu as l'air jeune.

Yuden: En fait...c'est compliqué...mais elle vient d'une autre ligne temporelle à la mienne...enfin c'est très compliqué...

Glynda les interrompt en entrant le regards sévère.

Glynda: Hé moi jeune gens je suis Glynda Goodwitch sous principal de l'Académie Beacon...et vous êtes dans de sales draps.

Yuden: Bof j'entends ça à chaque fois que je rentre de mission...si c'est pour le bâtiment que j'ai démolie...je vous demande pardon.

Glynda: Je parle plutôt que vous avez stoppé un vol à main armée et surtout que vous avez risqué vos vies en affrontant un Feuerkaiser sans en ressortir blessé...enfin...à moitié.

Yuden: En fait la blessure c'est à cause de mon combat contre un Démon manipulant le temps...

Glyna hausse le sourcils alors que Ruby l'observe.

Ruby: Un Démon qui manipule le temps? Et tu as gagné?

Amy lève les bras.

Amy: Papa l'a réduit en cendre!

Yuden: Ouais...je...dois dire que j'y suis pas aller de main morte...

Glynda: Autre chose...ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un Faunus Dragon capable d'avaler des flammes.

Yuden: Un Faunus? J'ai entendue les policiers en parler mais j'ignore encore ce que c'est...

Voix: Dans ce cas permettez que je vous introduise à ce nouveau monde.

Ils virent un homme arriver avec une assiette de cookie et une tasse de café; il s'assoit et pose sur la table l'assiette qui attire l'attention de Ruby et Amy.

Amy: Oh des cookies!

Ruby: Tu adores les cookies?

Amy: Je les adores!

Homme: Servez-vous mesdemoiselles...quand à vous?

Dimaria: Disons que je dirais pas non.

Elles en prirent sauf Yuden qui scrute l'homme portant des lunettes avec des cheveux blancs une écharpe rouge et une veste verte; il remarque la cane qu'il a à ses côtés.

Yuden: Excusez-moi vous êtes?

Ozpin: Je m'appelle Ozpin. Je suis le Directeur de l'Académie Beacon.

Ruby: Beacon ma soeur Yang va intégrer l'Académie!

Ozpin: Oh vraiment et celà vous intéresseraient-ils à vous trois de rejoindre l'Académie.

Ruby eu les yeux qui pétilles en entendent les paroles d'Ozpin;

Ruby: VRAIMENT?!

Glynda: Mais on ne sait rien de ces deux-là.

Ozpin: Nous non mais nos nouveaux invitées ont l'air de les connaitre.

Yuden: Nouveaux invitées?

A la grande surprise de Yuden celui-ci vit alors Makarof; Zeleph et Mavis entrer dans la pièce; Dimaria se redresse comme Amy qui court vers Makarof.

Amy: PAPY MAKAROF!

Makarof: Ma chérie...heureusement toi et ton père êtes sain et sauf...

Mavis: Yuden!

Elle prit son frère dans ses bras soulagée.

Yuden: Attends...tu...tu peux me tenir mais...

Zeleph: On dirait que Darkness lui a rendue son corps physique quand il a retirer sa malédiction.

Yuden: Mais...attendez vous...vous allez bien?

Mavis baisse le regard comme Zeleph; Yuden remarque Makarof alors que Dimaria s'approche.

Dimaria: Empereur vous allez bien?

Zeleph: Sa ira Dimaria...malgré le fait que je n'ai plus vraiment rien d'un Empereur...

Yuden: Attend...tu es Empereur!

Zeleph: Etais serais plus juste...mais asseyons-nous nous avons beaucoup de choses à raconté à Ozpin et mademoiselle Goodwitch.

Ils s'assoient Yuden reste silencieux pendant quelques seconde.

Ruby: Oh en fait comment tu arrives à faire ces trucs trop cool avec le feu?

Yuden: Sa oh c'est parce que je suis un Chasseur de Dragon.

Ozpin: Un Chasseur de Dragon? Vous m'en avez parler c'est bien des mages élever par des Dragons c'est cela.

Ruby se tourne vers Yuden surprise.

Ruby: T'as été élevé par des Dragons! TROP COOL!

Amy rejoins Ruby qui laisse la petite s'asseoir sur ses jambes; Chibi s'approche de Yuden.

Chibi: Mais Yuden c'est pas n'importe quel Chasseur de Dragon! Il est de la première génération!

Glynda: Il y a plusieurs Génération?

Mavis: Oui voyez-vous la première Génération sont ceux qui ont reçu l'enseignement de Dragon; la seconde eux ont des cristaux de Dragons dans leurs corps appelée lacrima. La troisième elle possède à la fois les enseignements et les cristaux de Dragons dans leurs corps.

Ozpin: Je vois...

Zeleph: Mais Yuden et Natsu sont des cas uniques. Natsu est à la fois un Dragon et un Démon de mes livres.

Amy et Yuden observent Zeleph surpris.

Makarof: Oui...moi-même j'ai encore un peut de mal avec la nouvelle...

Yuden: Attends...comment ça?

Zeleph: Disons Yuden que pour faire simple Natsu est mon petit frère...il a été tué lorsque la Chasse Sauvage à attaqué notre ville et ont tué nos parents. J'ai alors tout tenter pour le ramener à la vie...j'y suis parvenu...j'ai créer END...Etherias Natsu Dragnir...

Yuden: Natsu...est END...sa fait beaucoup de chose à encaisser...

Mavis: Mais Yuden...le plus important est que toi tu es une autre Génération...

Yuden: De quoi? Explique-moi...

Mavis: Tu vois...tu as hérités dans ton sang les gênes d'une Déesse Dragonne...et d'un Dragon...tu es donc à moitié divin et à moitié Dragon.

Yuden: Ouais...sa je l'avais pigé...mais moi je sais pas qui est notre père figure-toi...

Mavis baisse le regard Yuden le remarque avant de se tourner vers Zeleph.

Yuden: Zeleph...

Zeleph: Yuden...je...ton père...ton père tu l'as déjà rencontré...

Yuden: Quoi?!

Mavis: Oui...Yuden...nous sommes les enfants d'Acnologia...

Yuden s'arrêta à la phrase prononcer par Mavis; il était le fils d'Acnologia le Roi Dragon cette révélation se répéta dans sa tête alors qu'Amy et Ruby observe Yuden chamboulé.

Yuden: Ouais...je...je dois avouer...je dois avouer...que sa fait beaucoup...à digérer d'un coup...

Zeleph: Je te comprend...surtout que les nouvelles ne vont pas en s'améliorant...

Glynda: Vraiment?

Mavis: Non...Yuden...désormais nous allons devoir affronter Darkness au maximum de sa puissance...

Yuden: Attends...t'es en trains de dire que...

Zeleph: En ouvrant l'accès au multivers il a rassemblé toute la souffrance et la détresse accumulée durant les siècles de son exile sur Fiore...désormais rien ne pourras l'arrêter...du moins c'est ce qu'il croit.

Dimaria: Vous avez un plan?

Zeleph: On doit y réfléchir...mais j'espère qu'on aura votre soutient...

Ozpin: A 100% Darkness menace l'intégralité du Multivers...nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de se serrer les coudes.

Ruby: Heu excusez-moi mais j'ai pas tout compris? Qui est ce Darkness? Parce qu'il me semble en avoir vaguement entendu parler.

Glynda: Moi aussi...mais dans des livres de contes...

Makarof: Darkness n'a rien d'un conte croyez-nous. Il s'agit du Dieu Ultime de l'Obscurité.

Mavis: Il a assassiné nos grand-parents pour s'emparer d'Asgard mais ma mère et mes oncles ont réussie à l'isoler dans le monde de Fiore. Le problème est que là-haut il c'est battit une armée gigantesque.

Yuden: Ma mère à réussie avec ces amis à briser son âme en plusieurs fragments; mais ses Généraux qu'on appelle les Capitaines Noires et la Chasse Sauvage ont réussie à les rassembler...et...et après je...

Mavis soupire.

Mavis: Il a entièrement détruit notre monde...

Les trois habitants de Remnant sont choqué de l'entendre Ruby vit Amy sangloter.

Amy: Sa veut dire...que je reverrais plus jamais ma maman...

Elle se mis à pleurer mais Ruby la réconforte sous les yeux du groupe.

Ruby: La sa ira...je sais ce que sa fait...moi aussi...ma...ma mère est morte...à cause des Grimms...

Dimaria: Des Grimms?

Ozpin: Oui ici à Remnant avons des créatures appelées Grimms. Nous formons à Beacon et dans d'autres Académies à travers le globe des Chasseurs...qui ont pour mission de protéger les habitants des Grimms.

Yuden: OK...et les Faunus?

Glynda: Les Faunus sont des habitants de notre monde qui ont une partie animal en eux...et vous faites partit d'une catégories qu'on pensait disparut.

Yuden: Oh je vois.

Ozpin: Mais le problème est qu'il existe une histoire très lourde avec les Faunus...pendant très longtemps ils ont été les esclaves des humains...et aujourd'hui encore il y a des factions qui se créer. Ceux qui considère les Faunus comme des animaux; d'autres qui voudrait revenir à l'esclavage et qui le pratique encore...

Yuden sert les poings furieux d'entendre ça.

Yuden: C'est pas vrai...sa me gonfle les gens qui se croient mieux que les autres...

Ozpin: Mais le pire est que l'inverse existe un mouvement radical de Faunus appelée la White Fang perpètre des attaques terroriste sur des communautés de civil pacifique...ce qui créer une boucle sans fin...

Dimaria: Oeil pour oeil; dent pour dent...c'est toujours comme ça...

Glynda: Il y a aussi le cas des Charognards.

Yuden: Les quoi?

Ruby: Les Charognards...le Feuerkaiser y appartient...ce sont des Faunus sur lesquelles on a fait des expériences...pour les transformer en monstres...

Yuden: QUOI!

Il observe Ozpin soupirant.

Ozpin: L'armée d'Atlas et les royaumes les prennent au sérieux...car ils sont aussi dangereux que les Grimms et tout aussi nombreux. Quand à leur origines...on à des pistes mais celles-ci se révèlent infructueuse...c'est pourquoi je vous fais cette proposition...si vous rejoignez Beacon vous pourrez redonnez espoirs et changez les mentalités des gens...ils ont besoin d'un meneur.

Yuden: Et ce meneur ce serait moi? Mais j'ai pas...

Makarof: Yuden...j'ai vécu bien assez longtemps que tu as l'âme d'un meneur...

Yuden réfléchit alors qu'il entend des bruits de pas et se redresse.

Yuden: Que...ces pas...ne me dites pas que...

Makarof: Oh oui j'ai oublié de te prévenir...on a atterrit ici avec...

La porte s'ouvre alors sur des visages bien connue de Yuden qui eu des sueurs froide.

Yuden: Erza, Nala...

Erza: Alors comme ça tu provoque des dégâts à peine arriver dans un nouveau monde!

Yuden: Hé j'y suis pour rien!

Erza attrape son oreille et le tire il grogne.

Yuden: AÏE!

Elles prennent ensuite le Chasseur de Dragons dans leurs bras soulagées.

Nala: Heureusement tu es vivant...

Yuden: Ouais...ravie de vous voir aussi...

Ozpin: Bien entendue mesdemoiselles Scarlet ont accepté mon offre de devenir Chasseuse...et vous?

Yuden: Ecoutez Ozpin...sa me tente mais je dois d'abord savoir où sont Natsu et les autres.

Ozpin: J'ai demandé à des amis de faire des recherches sur les vôtre...et puis la rentrée ne sera que lundi et nous sommes jeudi...vous avez tous le temps qu'il faut pour prendre une décision.

Yuden: OK alors...

Soudain il sentit une vive douleur à la poitrine sa tête tourne et sa vision se brouille; il chute alors lourdement au sol sous les yeux du groupe.

Amy: PAPA!

Ruby s'approche de lui avec Dimaria qui le soulève.

Glynda: On doit le conduire à l'hôpital...

Elle quitte la salle en trombe sous les yeux du groupe alors qu'Erza observe son ami.

Erza: Tous ses affrontements...j'espère qu'il va aller bien...et son apparence semi-dragon...

Zeleph: Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure.

Pendant que le groupe attend une ambulance du côté d'Amaterasu; Yuki et elle marche depuis plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle entends un cri.

Voix: TU PEUX PAS FAIRE GAFFE OU TU MARCHES VIEUX DEBRIS!

Yuki: Cette voix!

Amaterasu soupire.

Amaterasu: Metallicana...je parie qu'il cri après Ignir.

La voix d'Ignir répond à celle de Metallicana.

Ignir: REPETE CA SALE TAS DE FERRAILLE!

Voix: Vous allez la bouclez vous deux on entends que vous sur des kilomètres!

Amaterasu: EILEEN!

Elles se dirigent vers la source des voix et virent leurs camarades regroupé les Dragons sont sous leur apparence normal; Ignir avait des cheveux en bataille rouge et des cicactrice sur son torse il portait un pantalon noir et des bottes noirs. Face à lui Metallicana qui avait des cheveux cours sombre et des piercing aux oreille; il portait un manteau platiné et avait les yeux sombre. Grandiné était la sœur jumelle de Polyussica à la différence qu'elle était un peu plus jeunes et avait les cheveux plus cours; elle portait une robe blanche et arborait un magnifique sourire. Otohimé était du genre garçon manqué les cheveux légèrement long arrivant au bas de son cou et sont de couleur océan, une musculature digne d'un compétiteur; des tatouages sur les bras et un regard sévère elle portait un gilet fait de ce qui ressemble à des écailles et une simple short bleu. Saphira avait les cheveux de bleu profond un sourire sur les lèvre et des boucles d'oreille fait de cristal; elle portait une robe courte de couleur bleu. Galena avait la peau légèrement sombre et les cheveux courts et brun elle portait une petit haut marron et un pantalon brun. Elle remarque aussi Weisslogia et Skiadram qui ressemblent à deux jumeaux les cheveux longs et un manteau de la couleur de chacun blanc pour Weisslogia et noire pour Skiadram; ils avait aussi de la barbe au menton. Elle sourit en voyant Acnologia rire dans un coin pendant qu'Eileen se trouvait devant les deux Dragons à genoux; elle remarque aussi Bahamuth se remettant sur le côté aidé par Grandiné.

Amaterasu: Eileen!

Eileen se retourne souriante vers son amie.

Eileen: Ama! Yuki!

Yuki court prendre Eileen dans ses bras elles partagent une étreinte; Amaterasu s'approche et vit Acnologia.

Amaterasu: Vous allez bien?

Weisslogia: Malgré le fait que notre monde est détruit et qu'on est dans un autre univers...sa peut aller mieux...

Amaterasu baisse le regard en repensant à son monde détruit; Yuki sanglote dans l'épaule d'Eileen en repensant à Shinroi. Une autre personne arrive alors surprenant Amaterasu.

Amaterasu: ANNA!

Anna Hearthfillia se tient devant son amie et l'accueil dans ses bras; les filles se font une étreinte générale heureuse de se retrouver.

Anna: J'ai eu peur...d'être la seule...mais...que c'est-il passé?

Yuki: Shinroi...Shinroi...il...il c'est sacrifié pour...

Anna comprit alors qu'il avait utilisé le sort de changement d'Univers; Eileen baisse le regard.

Eileen: Je lui ait dit...qu'il risquait de disparaître...mais...il a toujours agis comme une tête de mule...

Galena: Comme tous les hommes...

Métallicana: Hé!

Otohimé: La ferme crétin!

Galena sort alors le manteau de Shinroi que Yuki vit.

Galena: Je...je l'ai prit...quand...

Yuki pleure et sert Galena dans ses bras alors qu'Acnologia grave sur un rocher en forme de pilier quelque chose; ils virent alors l'inscription _"Ici repose Shinroi Akuma. Leader du clan Akuma. Père et mari aimant c'est sacrifié pour sauver ses amies. Ici repose aussi l'âme de tous les habitants de l'Univers de Fiore mort dans la destruction de leurs mondes". _Ils rejoignent la pierre tombale attristé; Yuki se mit à genoux Aku son petit chat noir la rejoins et se cajole contre elle.

Amaterasu: Yuki...

Grandiné: On est désolée...

Yuki: Adieu...mon amour...tu...tu as sans doute...sauvé l'Univers...je t'oublierais jamais...

Elle se relève en portant le manteau de Shinroi sur ses épaules; Eileen s'approche et verse une larme avant de frappe le sol pour fleurir l'endroit et les alentours de la pierre tombale.

Eileen: Merci Shinroi...tu as...tu as sauvé...mon petit garçon...et grâce à toi je sais qu'il est en vie...

Ignir: Nous devons retrouvé Natsu et les autres...

Voix: Et comment tu veux faire?

Ils lèvent les yeux et virent une femme sauter devant eux ils virent ses cheveux argenté et ses yeux bleu; elle portait une cicatrice à l'œil droit et avait une tenue semblable à celle de Galena.

Galena: Luna?!

Luna: Vous m'avez oubliée?

Elles serrent leur amies dans leurs bras alors que Bahamuth restait à l'écart du groupe.

Ignir: Bahamuth?

Bahamuth: Tout...tout est ma faute...

Ignir: Quoi?

Bahamuth: J'ai aidé...de nombreuses fois...je...

Ignir s'approche et fit une étreinte à sa fille qui sanglote contre son épaule.

Ignir: Sa ira...tu n'es pas la responsable...tu verras on va sortir...

Bahamuth: Papa...

La scène touche le groupe mais Otohimé repris les choses en main.

Otohimé: Bon on devrait bouger qui sait ce qu'on trouvera ici et avec Darkness il va bientôt envoyer ses chiens à nos trousses...

Anna: Elle a raison...j'ai vue un village pas très loin. Essayons d'y aller en restant discrets.

Métallicana: Ouais avec nous sa vas pas être du gâteau.

Ils se mettent en route alors que dans les cieux un corbeau d'assez grande taille portant un masque d'or survole la zone; après plusieurs minutes ils virent le village plus loin. Ils sortent des bois et entrent dans le village et virent des humains et des Faunus y habiter et scruter le groupe; ils virent le côté dragon des voyageurs.

Faunus: Regarde...on dirait...des Faunus!

Femme Faunus: Oui...et on dirait des Dragons...mais je les croyaient éteint!

Ignir: Regardez une auberge on pourras demander des renseignements.

Ils entrent sous les yeux surpris des Faunus sur la pancarte on lisait _"Interdit au Faunus"_. En entrant ils sentent les regards sur eux; Métallicana observe Eileen.

Métallicana: La discrétion c'est raté.

Ignir: En même temps t'as vue ta tronche.

Métallicana: Fais gaffe sinon la tienne va plus ressembler à grand chose!

Eileen: Hé oh vous voulez bien la bouclez! J'aimerais éviter qu'on attire d'avantage l'attention.

Ils rejoignent le comptoir l'aubergiste vit alors le groupe et prit un air renfrogné.

Amaterasu: Excusez-moi on aurait besoin d'information...

Aubergiste: Je parle pas aux animaux.

Acnologia furieux.

Acnologia: Répète!

Eileen: Acnologia! On est simplement ici pour des information...et vous entendez quoi par animaux!

Aubergiste: Z'avez pas lue les Faunus sont interdit ici! Sauf vous ma jolie et la poupée blonde et la minette aux cheveux blancs et au manteau.

Les dragons sont choqué des paroles de l'aubergiste alors qu'un homme s'approche d'Eileen et murmure.

Homme: Dis donc beauté si tu veux je peux t'inviter à boire un verre...

Eileen: La beauté va t'arracher ce qui te sert à penser si tu dégages pas rapidement...

Ignir: Un conseil fait ce qu'elle te demande.

Homme: Hé je t'ai rien demandé l'animal toi et tes copains dégagé! Sauf les dames...

Un autre homme ivre s'approche d'Otohimé qui sent son haleine.

Homme ivre: Sauf celle-là on pourrait vous montrez deux trois tours au lit.

Yuki: Otohimé...reste calme.

Elle sent alors une mains sur le manteau de Shinroi rapidement elle attrape la main et la tord pour la briser; l'Homme hurle de douleur alors qu'il tombe au sol sous les regards des autres clients.

Homme Ivre: Elle est malade c'est garce...

Otohimé lui donne un coup de coude dans le visage sans se retourner assommant l'Homme.

Acnologia: Otohimé.

Otohimé: J'ai pas put me retenir et tu n'es pas mieux.

Aubergiste: Mais vous êtes qui bordel.

Yuki attrape alors l'aubergiste par le col et il vit ses yeux devenir sombre avec l'iris verte.

Yuki: Ecoute-moi de un tu vas répondre aux question de mes amis; de deux le prochain qui touche au manteau de mon défunt époux je lui arrache ses bijoux de famille et je les lui fait bouffer!

L'aubergiste panique.

Aubergiste: OK...OK...pas de soucis...je...je vous aiderez...

Yuki: Bien...et à partir de maintenant vous autoriserez les Fuanus à venir CLAIR!

Aubergiste: OUI PITIEE!

Elle relâche l'aubergiste et prit un sourire angélique.

Yuki: Merci. Vous auriez une table où l'on puisse s'installer?

Aubergiste: Heu oui...là...là-haut...je...je vais retirer la pancarte...installez-vous...

Ils rejoignent une table alors que Yuki vit l'air amusé d'Eileen alors que Métallicana pouffe de rire avec les hommes.

Skiadram: Métallicana?

Métallicana: Ce type c'est fait dessus...tu sens pas...

Weisslogia: Si...et j'ai cru que c'était Skiadram.

Skiadram: Je te demande pardon!

Eileen: Ah non vous allez pas commencer vous deux.

Un groupe armé arrive dans la taverne où des Faunus sont rentrées; les habituer se cachent mais le groupe se dirige vers le groupe. Un homme aux cheveux en bataille avec des cicatrices sur le visage et un bandeau sur l'œil plante une dague dans la table.

Chef Bandit: Mesdames et messieurs...ceux-ci est une collecte de dons.

Saphira: En quel honneur?

Chef Bandit: Oh et bien pour repartir de l'auberge vivant et en un seul morceau. Alors on a quelque chose?

Anna: Non allez vous en.

Chef Bandit: Quoi j'ai pas bien entendue.

Métallicana: Elle a dit dégage t'es sourd!

Le Chef pointe sa dague vers le Dragon d'acier.

Chef bandit: Hé toi t'as pas comprit que tu dois la fermer! Sinon...

Il pointe la dague vers Amaterasu assise à côté d'Acnologia qui vit ça.

Chef Bandit: je vais m'amuser avec la demoi...

Il sent une pression sur son poignet et hurle de douleur alors qu'Acnologia le saisit et sert son étreinte.

Acnologia: Un conseil...ne pointe JAMAIS une lame vers ma copine!

Il brise le poignet du Bandit qui hurle alors que l'un d'eux l'attaquer avec une épée que Métallicana attrape et mange sous leurs yeux horrifiées; Ignir se lève et attrape une massue en fer d'un Bandit pour la faire fondre.

Bandit: Mais ces qui ces mecs!

Deux autres sortent des fusils mais Otohimé projette un jet d'eau puissant sur l'un d'eux l'envoyant au sol; l'autre choqué se prit alors une rafale de vent de Grandiné. Amaterasu attrape la tête d'un bandit qui la menace et la fracasse contre un mur; Acnologia brise une épée qui le touche.

Bandit 3: C'est quoi ce délire?

Il lui donne un coup de boule alors que Skiadram et Weisslogia immobilise les Bandit; le Chef recule et sort de l'auberge sous les yeux des civils ravit. Dehors il recule et tombe au sol alors que le groupe sort.

Chef Bandit: Vous allez le regretter! Nous les humains...allons vous montrez que vous les animaux êtes rien d'autres que de la main-d'oeuvre.

Ils allaient réplique mais Yuki pousse tous le monde ne voyant dans le ciel le corbeau au masque d'or les observer; il était plus gros que n'importe quel autre volatile.

Yuki: Le Roi Corbeau...il nous a trouvé!

Du côté de Darkness celui-ci vit à travers un bassin de sang les images transmise par le corbeau éclaireur.

Darkness: Ah...les voilà. Faisons leurs passer un message.

Le corbeau s'avance en étant sur place la voix de Darkness sort de sa bouche.

_Darkness: Ma chère sœur je suis ravie que tu es survécu...cela aurait été dommage que tu n'es pas survécu. Shinroi aurait sacrifié sa vie pour rien sinon..._

Yuki: SALE FILS DE...

_Darkness: Yuki considère ceux-ci comme un cadeau de consolation pour la mort de Shinroi. _

Le corbeau fait un looping arrière et s'écrase au sol derrière le Chef des Bandits qui vit un amas de Corruption se former d'où s'échappe de la matière noire.

Chef Bandit: C'est quoi ce machin?

_"OST The Witcher 3-The Song of the Sword"_

Il fut alors attrapé à la tête par une main griffue imposante les dragons virent alors émerger une créature humanoïde très grande son corps décharnée ses bras longs et aux doigts très longs semblable à des griffes. Son corps semblant fait de bois il avait comme tête un crâne de sert avec des bois imposant; il portait un collier avec l'emblème de Dragon's Eye son corps est recouvert de corruption dans laquelle se dégage des plume de corbeau.

Anna: Un Leshen!

Métallicana: Tu déconnes!

Le Chef hurle de terreur alors qu'il écrase la tête du Chef Bandit son sang se répand sur le sol alors que les habitants hurlent de terreur; le Leshen déploie des corbeau vorace pour poursuivre les habitants mais Acnologia vit s'abattre de la foudre pour bloquer les corbeaux qui rejoignent le Leshen.

Acnologia: Métallicana! Saphira! Galena!

Les trois encerclent le Leshen et eux dans une arène de roches; de cristaux et de pilonnes d'aciers. Le Leshen observe Yuki tremblante furieuse.

Yuki: Je...je t'interdit...de parler...de Shinroi...DARKNESS!

Elle est entourée alors d'une aura verte et créer deux épées fantomatique et se jette sur le Leshen sous les yeux de ses amies.

Eileen: Yuki!

Elle veut attaquer le Leshen mais celui-ci dresse un mur de ronce envahit de corruption; elle passe au travers en le découpant mais se prit un coup de la créature. Amaterasu sort sa lame bleuté.

Amaterasu: Aide-moi Tsukuyomi! HURLEMENT DIVIN SOLAIRE!

Son souffle de feu manque de peu le Leshen se dispersant en nuée de corbeau, elle évite son apparition surprise derrière elle. Acnologia attaque le Leshen en lui donnant un coup de griffe qui le touche; la créature s'enfonce dans le sol et déploient des buissons de ronces danse et très épineux. Il le divise pour emprisonner les Dragons; Otohimé parvient à l'éviter mais vit alors des portails laisser sortir des Soldats de la Chasse.

Otohimé: On a de la compagnie!

Pas très loin de là un vaisseau de l'armée d'Atlas reçoit une transmission à son bord un homme aux cheveux grisâtre se tenant droit et face aux écrans le vit.

Opérateur: Général Ironwood! Le village de Méridian se fait attaquer par des forces inconnues!

Ironwood: De quel genre?

Opérateur: Nous l'ignorons monsieur...mais on signal que des individus repoussent une nouvelle sorte de Grimm...

Ironwood: Alors allons-y rapidement!

Opérateur: Oui monsieur!

Les Soldats s'avancent vers les civils apeurée Eileen furieuse observe Yuki; Acnologia et Amaterasu.

Eileen: Acno! Occupez-vous de lui! Nous on se charge de la Chasse Sauvage!

Acnologia: Sa marche...hé les gars vous la ramenez pas si vous faites un concours!

Métallicana: Dans tes rêves! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Son hurlement broie des Molosses s'attaquant à des habitants; Amaterasu et Yuki évite un nouvel assaut du Leshen qui déploie une nuée de corbeau sur elle.

Yuki: BOUCLIER SPECTRALE!

Son bouclier repousse les corbeaux mais ceux-ci passent dans leurs dos; heureusement Acnologia protège les filles en faisant imploser le sol juste devant eux les dispersants. Du côté du groupe Eileen projette des flèches de lumière sur des Soldats face à elle mais l'un d'eux déploie une barrière magique; mais la Reine de Dragon arrivent dans son dos et transperce sa poitrine avec un tir magique. Weisslogia et Skiadram mettent en sécurité les civils tout en s'occupant des Molosses leurs fonçant dessus. Anna conduit les habitants dans la mairie alors que Galena lève le bras créant des pics rocheux bloquant l'avancer des forces ennemies.

Galena: Sa devrait te...

Ils entendent alors des gémissement rauque et des coups sur une surface de fer; les Faunus paniquent.

Faunus: Des CHAROGNARDS!

Femme Faunus: Des Bomber!

Anna: Des quoi?

Elles virent alors des créature s'avancer à pas lent vers eux leurs apparences donna un haut le coeur aux femmes; il s'agissait d'un corps d'un Faunus fixer sur le corps d'un autre par des tiges d'acier comme des siamois. Au centre se trouvait une bombe artisanale; le visage affreusement mutilé par les tiges de métal répugna Galena alors que les créature se firent exploser contre les pics rocheux.

Galena: C'est pas vrai!

Ils laissent placent à d'autres mais ceux-ci sont simplement des Faunus aux corps décharnées où ils virent des traces de substance noir; ils s'avancent à pas lent vers les civils. Otohimé et Saphira se tiennent devant eux avec Grandiné.

Grandiné: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CELESTE!

Saphira: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE CRISTAL!

Otohimé: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'EAU!

Les attaques frappent le groupe de créature mais d'autres surgissent des bois environnants.

Homme: DES BEOWOLF!

Des sortes de loup-garou Grimm sortent des bois et se dirigent vers le village; Bahamuth grogne et frappe le sol créant des pics rocheux qui transperce les créatures mais certaines se glisse et attaque Bahamuth les repoussant avec sa force. Le vaisseau d'Atlas arrivent sur place et virent les combats faisant rage.

Ironwood: Alors?

Opérateur: Présence de Grimm et de Charognard confirmé.

Ironwood soupire.

Ironwood: Straub...déployer les unités pour épauler les nouveaux combattants.

Un groupe de Grimm se fait découper par deux lames de lumière argenté tenue par Luna qui découpe ses adversaires; elle vit Amaterasu et ses compagnons encore face au Leshen qui déploie des ronces pour entraver les combattants. Elle allait se faire avoir par un Molosse mais il se fait tirer dessus par un tir d'un Soldat d'Atlas débarquant.

Luna: Merci...

Elle envoi sa lame dans la tête d'un Charogne qui est dans son dos; Ignir calcine un groupe de soldat de la Chasse alors que Métallicana s'amuse à découper les Grimms.

Métallicana: On manque pas de sport ici!

Ignir: Encore heureux. Ama s'en sort?

Métallicana: Cette saleté est coriace même pour elle, Acno et Yuki.

Yuki se relève et continue de foncer tête baissé sur le Leshen qui la repousse sans difficulté; Acnologia arrêter Yuki qui l'observe.

Yuki: LÂCHE-MOI!

Acnologia: Yuki arrête tu n'y arriveras pas en fonçant tête baissé!

Yuki: JE T'AI DIT DE ME LÂCHER!

Amaterasu: Yuki!

Yuki observe son amie d'enfance.

Amaterasu: Shinroi n'aurait pas voulut ça...

Yuki repense à Shinroi son défunt mari et elle se mit à pleurer.

Yuki: Je...je...

Amaterasu: On fera payer Darkness...mais ensemble...

_"OST Fairy Tail-Challenge Fairy Tail"_

Yuki vit Amaterasu tendre sa main qu'elle tient alors que le Leshen se divise en corbeau et réapparaît derrière eux prêts à les avoir; Acnologia bloque le bras du Leshen et l'arrache d'une traite la corruption s'échappe du bras arraché le Leshen hurle de douleur. Yuki observe son amie Amaterasu enflamme Tsukuyomi alors que Yuki s'entoure d'une aura verte. Le Leshen déploie des ronces pour saisit Acnologia qui se transforme en Dragon sous les yeux de tous; il frappe le Leshen avec sa queue pour l'étourdir alors qu'Amaterasu et Yuki se jette sur la créature.

Yuki: EXCALIBUR SPECTRALE!

Amaterasu: TSUKUYOMI LAME DU FEU LUNAIRE!

Elles tranchent le Leshen en deux la créature pousse un cri d'agonie avant que la partie haute de son corps ne retombe et ne se mettent à brûler. Les Soldat virent la muraille disparaître alors qu'un bruit sourd rappelle alors les Grimms qui s'enfuit; le groupe d'Amaterasu vit les Soldat se replier à travers les failles.

Ignir: Déjà?

Ironwood arrive sur place et virent les civils soulagée et le groupe d'Amaterasu se regroupé; Eileen sert Yuki dans ses bras la réconfortant.

Eileen: Voilà...sa ira Yuki...tu as bien joué...

Une équipe de journaliste arrive sur place une Faunus ayant des attribue de louve arrive.

Faunus Louve: Nous arrivons au village de Méridian où les forces d'Atlas ce sont unis à des individus inconnues pour repousser une attaque de Grimms et de Chargonard. Le Général Ironwood est sur place nous allons tenter d'en savoir plus en interrogeant le groupe de nouveaux arrivants!

Elle arrive prêts d'Eileen.

Faunus Louve: Excusez-moi auriez vous un commentaires pour les habitants de Vale et au-delà?

_"OST Fairy Tail-Hoshi Rei Ou"_

Eileen ne répondit pas ils furent interrompu par les flammes du Leshen qui se dressent haut dans le ciel; celle-ci commence à sculpter la silhouette de Darkness les caméra sont alors braquer sur le Dieu de l'Obscurité. Partout sur le globe les habitants virent la forme du Dieu de l'Obscurité; à Argus dans une maison deux femmes sont avec leurs fils en trains de regarder le reportage.

Femme: Saphron...

Saphron: Je sais Terra...

Dans la Ménagerie Ghira et Kali Belladonna observent à travers l'écran le Dieu de l'Obscurité; y compris dans le clan Branwen Raven observe la force dessiné dans les flammes.

Raven: Le Démon...

A l'Hopital à proximité de Beacon Yuden est assis sur un lit ses amis autour de lui.

Ruby: Sa vas?

Yuden: Ouais...sa vas...juste une légère fatigue...

Dimaria: Tu devrais t'allonger...

Makarof débarque dans la pièce avec Zeleph.

Dimaria: Empereur?

Zeleph: Regarder.

Ils allument la télé et virent alors à l'écrans la scène sur place Amaterasu s'approche de Darkness.

Amaterasu: Darkness!

Darkness: Tu ne m'as pas déçu Amaterasu...on dirait que Shinroi ne c'est pas sacrifié pour rien...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Amaterasu: Que cherches-tu Darkness! Dis-le moi!

Darkness: Ce que cherche? La réponse est simple Amaterasu...la Destruction! Je ne cherche qu'à faire souffrir chaque Univers c'est uniquement dans ce but que j'existe.

Amaterasu: Tu mens!

Darkness: Oh et en quoi penses-tu que je me bats?

Amaterasu: Karina!

A ce moment le visage de Darkness devint plus sombre la colère se lit dans son visage; alors que Yuden et ceux ayant croisé Darkness sont légèrement surpris.

Yuden: Karina?

Darkness: Où as-tu entendu ce nom!

Amaterasu: Mère...me l'as dit...

Darkness: CETTE VIEILLE FOLLE! QUE SAVEZ-T-ELLE SUR ELLE! QUE T'AS T-ELLE DIT!

Amaterasu: Simplement...que...tu t'es attachées à elle...et qu'elle...qu'elle est partie...

Darkness: MENSONGES!

Son cri résonne sur la surface de Remnant alors que de son côté Darkness était levé furieux.

Darkness: Rien! Que des mensonges! Elle ne sait rien sur elle! Tu ne sais rien sur elle!

Amaterasu: Alors explique-moi! Bon sang tu ne comprends pas que t'affronter...me fait plus mal qu'autre chose!

Darkness reprit son calme et se mit à rire.

Darkness: Ah oui? Toi qui l'eu crut? Pourtant n'est-ce pas toi qui a brisé mon âme! M'a forcé à l'exile sur un monde...que je viens de réduire en cendre avec la majorité de ses habitants!

Ses paroles effraies les habitants de Remnant.

Darkness: Peuple de Remnant! Ceux-ci sera mon message envers toi! Les Grimms...ce fléau qui te ronge...ce fléau qui t'as tant coûté! J'en suis sa source! Et j'arrive...j'arrive pour semer le chaos et la désolation! Sachez que je n'aurais AUCUNE pitié! Femme; enfants...vous y passerez tous! Vous serez les esclaves d'un monde de Ténèbres! Rien aucune arme où magie ne peut m'atteindre! Je suis le Dieu Suprême du Multivers! Quand à toi ma soeur! Je te ferais regretter...d'avoir osé prononcer ce nom sans en savoir l'origine! Une origine qui t'as été compté par une folle! A bientôt ma soeur.

Les flammes s'élève dans les cieux et se dissipent alors qu'Amaterasu se mit à genoux et frappe le sol.

Amaterasu: Je t'empêcherais...de faire ce que tu as fais à Fiore...Darkness...

Ironwood: Je peux peut-être vous aidez.

Ils se tournent vers Ironwood qui sourit.

Ironwood: Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Yuden rejoins la famille de Ruby pour s'habituer à son nouveau monde; il va retrouver la trace de l'une de ses amies prisonnière et retrouver des compagnons qui vont l'aider à s'intégrer et à accomplir sa mission. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Mission de sauvetage". **

**A la prochaine tchao. **


	4. Chapitre 4: Mission sauvetage

**Dans ce chapitre Yuden va rencontrer le reste de la famille de Ruby l'invite à rester chez elle un moment; alors que Wendy et Sherrya sont entre les mains de Roman Torchweek qui fait appel à un curieux alliée pour soutirer des informations aux jeunes filles. **

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Mission de Sauvetage. **

Dans les entrepôts de Torchweek celui-ci se trouvait dans une salle sombre Sherrya et Wendy sont toutes les deux ligotées à une chaise; les deux jeune mage virent le rouquin allumé un cigare.

Roman: Ne rendez-pas les choses plus terribles jeunes filles...dites-nous ce que vous savez.

Sherrya: On vous l'a dit...on ne sait pas où on est ni ce que vous fichez ici!

Wendy: On veut juste retrouver nos amis!

Roman soupire et menace de les frapper quand l'un de ses hommes de mains arrive et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Il se tourne vers les filles en souriant.

Roman: Profitez du léger repos que je vous offre...un homme très important et qui s'y connais dans les méthodes pour faire parler doit arriver.

Il sort de la pièce Wendy et Sherrya sont inquiètes mais entende alors une voix familière; elles regardent par une fenêtre Carla sous sa forme exceed.

Wendy: Carla!

Carla: Wendy...je vais vous sortir de là...ces malades...

Wendy: Non essaye de trouver de l'aide!

Carla: Mais où?

Sherrya: Les autres...ils ont dût atterrir ici avec nous!

Carla: Oui mais où?

Ils entendent alors un aéronef arriver sur la surface se dessiner trois pyramide pointé vers le bas entremêlée avec au centre un globe terrestre. De l'aéronef descendent cinq créature dans d'immense armure futuriste équipé d'une pince et d'un lance-flamme un autre homme en descend portant une tenue de scientifique; il avait l'air d'avoir la quarantaine les cheveux blancs retroussé vers l'arrière une balafre sur le visage et une paire de lunette ronde. Il portait une paire de gants en caoutchouc noir. Il tenait dans sa mains une mallette de chirurgiens.

Roman: Ah Herr Straub. Ravie de vous voir.

Straub: Pour quel urgence m'avez-vous appelé Torchweek? Je viens de terminer un nouveau prototype de Charognard qu'Elle à commandé.

Roman: Suivez-moi...et vos amies?

Straub: Ils vont resté...où sont vos problème?

Roman: Suivez-moi.

Elles entendent des bruits de pas Wendy se tourne vers Carla.

Wendy: Vite!

Carla à contre-cœur s'envole laissant les deux jeunes filles qui virent la porte s'ouvrir sur Straub souriant; il pose sa mallette et observe alors les deux jeunes filles en lâchant un léger sourire.

Straub: Guten Tag kleine Mädchen...je suis le docteur Wilhlem "Glücksbringer" Straub. Et je suis ici car il semble que vous ayez des difficultés à parler?

Il observe Wendy en souriant.

Straub: Oh mais que vois-je? Une Faunus...

Wendy: Une quoi?

Straub s'approche et prit le menton de Wendy entre ses mains.

Straub: Gut...une Dragonne...je crois que je ne me serais pas déplacer pour rien...

Sherrya: Laissez Wendy tranquille pauvre malade!

Straub: Je ne suis pas malade...simplement...je suis un Homme de science et je représente l'élite de la société...

Il fouille dans sa mallette et en sort un scalpel et une pince.

Straub: Nous allons biens nous amuser tous les trois...

Wendy tremble dans son siège à la vue des instruments de tortures pendant que Yuden se remet de ses blessures; Polyussica arrive à sa grande surprise.

Yuden: Polyussica!

Polyussica: Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'allais laisser des médecins ne sachant pas quoi faire d'un Chasseur de Dragons; la plus part d'entre eux sont des imbéciles ils n'ont même pas daigner t'examiner!

Amy: C'est grave?

Polyussica: Non son corps dois simplement s'adapter à sa nouvelle puissance...et l'énergie qu'il a dépensé était colossale je suis étonner qu'il arrive encore à tenir debout. Pour ta perte de connaissance...je dirais qu'elle vient d'une intoxication à une toxine inconnue...tu as avalée du feu récemment?

Yuden: Heu ouais...du Feuer...machin là.

Ruby: Feuerkaiser...tu t'y habitueras.

Yuden: Merci.

Ruby: On raconte que leurs flammes sont gorgée d'une énergie inconnue...on ignore à quoi elle sert mais maintenant on peut imaginer que sa empêche tout absorptions par des êtres vivant comme toi.

Yuden: Heu...sa veut dire quoi?

Dimaria: Sa veut dire que tu es dans la moise Dragon boy.

Yuden: D'où viens ce surnom?

Dimaria: On va se cottoyer par mal de temps alors je te donne des surnoms il te plaît?

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil Yuden cache sa gêne alors qu'un groupe arrive dans l'hôpital; une jeune femme blonde accompagné de deux hommes.

Ruby: YANG! PAPA! ONCLE QROW!

Elle court vers elle alors que Yuden se tourne vers Zeleph et son groupe.

Zeleph: Erza; Nala; Kagura et leurs copains partent avec nous. Nous te confions Dimaria elle a l'air de bien s'attacher à toi...tout comme cette Ruby.

Yuden: Quoi mais hé attends! Je...je suis pas sûre que...avoir deux petite-amie soit normal.

Mavis: Pour le fils d'un Roi Dragon si!

Yuden observe sa soeur choqué.

Yuden: Je te demande pardon!

Dimaria: Quoi tu le savais pas?

Yuden: Non...je...je sais presque rien sur la royauté envers les Dragons! Y'a même pas deux heures j'ignorais qu'Acnologia était mon père!

Zeleph: Tu vois les Roi Dragons peuvent avoir plusieurs femelle pour faire prospérer leurs espèces...et vue que ce monde n'as que nos Chasseurs de Dragons comme Faunus...tu comprends que...

Yuden: Mais...je...je sais pas...

Dimaria: Tu sais moi sa me dérange pas de partager.

Yuden rougit encore plus alors qu'Amy arrive chez son père souriante.

Amy: Papa; Dimaria la famille de Ruby veut bien nous héberger!

Yuden: Ah oui?

Dimaria: Ben tu viens...en fait Empereur pour les autres?

Zeleph: August est avec moi...j'ignore qui à put échapper à la Destruction...

Dimaria baisse le regard inquiète elle pensa à sa famille sans doute déjà morte; elle sert les poings rien qu'à cet pensé. Yuden l'observe et baisse le regard; il prit la main de Dimaria qui l'observe.

Yuden: Allez viens...je suis sûre que sa famille à hâte de nous voir.

Dimaria sourit et suit Yuden jusqu'à la famille de Ruby souriante.

Homme: Alors c'est vous les deux arrivants...d'un autre monde? Sa me fait bizarre de dire ça.

Yuden: Ouais pour moi aussi...

Ruby: Papa voilà Yuden; le chaton s'appelle Chibi; la petite Amy et enfin voilà Dimaria.

Dimaria: Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Yang: Nous de même je m'appelle Yang Xialong. Je suis la grande sœur de Ruby.

Dimaria: Ah oui?

Ruby: Oui...on...on a des mères différentes. Mais voilà mon père Taiyang.

Taiyang: Merci encore d'avoir protéger ma fille...un Feuerkaiser c'est une saleté pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas Chasseuse.

Homme 2: Bah laisse Tai...elle sait se débrouiller comme une chef.

Ruby: Oh et voilà mon oncle Qrow!

Amy observe Qrow en souriant.

Amy: OH MON ONCLE AUSSI S'APPELLE CROW!

La famille est surprise alors que Qrow fut gênée.

Qrow: Hé ben une vrai pile électrique j'ai l'impression de voir Ruby quand elle était petite.

Taiyang: Ozpin nous a expliqué que vous avez besoin d'un toit où rester le temps de rejoindre Beacon avec les filles.

Yuden: Ouais...désolée de vous...

Taiyang: Hé c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous remercier d'avoir aider ma fille...

Yang: Juste une question êtes vous ensemble?

Yuden observe Dimaria les deux se mettent à rougir violemment.

Yuden: Heu...non...on viens de se rencontrer...je...

Amy: Mais tonton Zeleph à dit qu'il pourrait avoir pleins de copine!

Yuden observe sa fille comme Dimaria et Ruby et se mettent à rougir tous les trois; Yang éclate de rire comme Taiyang et Qrow.

Taiyang: On en discutera à la maison vous devez être épuisé.

Yuden: Oh que oui...

Ils suivent la famille hors de l'hôpital alors que Dimaria est en arrière avec Ruby et Yang Qrow et Taiyang discute avec Yuden et Chibi.

Yang: Dis voir c'est quoi cet histoire de plusieurs copine?

Dimaria: Disons qu'il est le fils du Roi des Dragons et donc que sa nature le poussera à avoir plusieurs femelle.

Yang: Oh alors tu as toutes tes chances petite sœur.

Ruby devint rouge à la remarque de Yang alors qu'Amy ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le groupe part donc en direction de la maison de Ruby et Yang pour se reposer de cette très longue journée; pendant que dans les entrepôts des hurlements se font entendre à des kilomètres Roman patiente à l'extérieur de la pièce à l'intérieur Straub termine d'inciser le bras de Wendy ensanglanté.

Straub: Enfin...j'ignorais si votre peau était solide...alors je n'ai pas voulut prendre de risque.

Il fouille dans sa mallette et prit une seringue qu'il dévoile aux deux jeunes filles.

Sherrya: Une seringue...

Straub: N'ayez crainte j'en ai une autre...car j'imagine que vos talents spéciaux sont très utile...avec ça j'aurais de quoi progresser dans mes recherches.

Il plante la seringue dans le bras de Wendy où Straub à inciser et en extrait du sang; il sourit en voyant le flacon se remplir.

Straub: Excellent...une bien belle contribution.

Wendy était en larme et avait la tête qui tourne son sang tombe au sol; alors que Straub prépare une autre seringue.

Sherrya: Wendy! WENDY!

Straub prit un morceau de métal qu'il chauffe avant de cautériser grossièrement la plaie.

Straub: Pardonnez-moi mais on m'a pas vraiment appris à cautériser les plaies...maintenant à vous...et soyez heureuse...vous n'aurez pas à subir le même supplice...pour le début.

Sherrya tremble alors que Straub prélève du sang alors que les hurlements de Sherrya résonne dans la pièce; pendant ce temps dans une maison assez grande la famille de Ruby accueille leurs nouveaux invitées. Dimaria est assise sur un grand canapé regardant les informations avec Ruby et Qrow pendant que Yang et Taiyang s'occupent du repas. Amy joue avec le chien de Ruby: Zwei qui s'amuse avec la petite qui envoie une balle que Zwei lui redonne Chibi lui dort sort les jambes de Ruby.

Qrow: La petit à l'air de bien s'entendre avec Zwei.

Ruby: Oui Zwei sait sentir les personnes qui sont douce et gentil.

Yuden rentre dans la maison couvert de sang.

Qrow: Des soucis?

Yuden: Ouais...je crois que c'était des Charognards qui rôdait aux alentours...ces trucs sont partout!

Ruby: Comme les Grimms...

Yuden: J'ai entendu Ozpin dire qu'ils avaient des pistes sur leurs origines?

Qrow: Ouais...mais elles ne servent à rien...sans preuve solide.

Yuden: Des preuves? Attendez...

Dimaria: Vous connaissez le responsable de ce désastre?

Qrow: Ouais...enfin oui et non...c'est compliqué...

Dimaria: Compliqué dans quel sens?

Qrow: On a une idée...le responsable serait le Dr. Wilhelm Straub. Un scientifique très reconnue à Atlas et à la Schnee Dust Companie. Il a créer des engins de guerre et d'autres trucs ayant servie à l'esclavage des Faunus.

Yuden sert les poings.

Yuden: Le sale enfoirée! Et personne ne...

Yang: L'esclavage est parfaitement vue là-haut surtout en ce qui concerne les Faunus.

Yuden: Sa me dégoûte...

Dimaria: Mais mis à part ça qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que c'est lui?

Qrow: Disons que bizarrement tous les Charognards rencontré ont une apparence de Faunus...sans compter que tous le monde ferme les yeux sur les multiples liens qu'on a trouvé entre des laboratoires clandestin et Straub.

Dimaria: Ouais là difficile de pas faire le rapprochement.

Yuden: Ouais mais j'espère que d'autres auront survécu...j'ignore combien ni qui.

Chibi: On va devoir retourner tous Remnant pour les revoir.

Yang: Hé pas de soucis demain on va faire un tour en ville on trouvera sans doute quelque chose sur vos compagnons.

Yuden: Ouais...

Taiyang: Sinon le dîner est servie!

Ils s'installent et commence à manger la famille Xialong-Branwen-Rose eurent des étoiles dans les yeux.

Qrow: Whoua!

Ruby: Oh j'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon!

Taiyang: La vache j'ai fais que suivre ses instructions!

Dimaria: Whoua...sa fond dans la bouche...j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme pendant ce temps à la Ménagerie Khali Belladona et son mari Ghira sont encore sous le choc de la diffusion télévisé.

Ghira: Les anciennes légendes deviennent vrais...

Kali: Je m'inquiète pour Blake...je...

Ghira vit la mine inquiète de sa femme mais entends quelqu'un toqué à la porte; il ouvre et vit alors des gardes Faunus.

Faunus: Chef nous avons repérée des individus étranges sur l'île au nord dans la forêt!

Ghira: Straub?!

Faunus: Non un individu ressemblant à un Faunus comme ceux à la télévision...mais les autres sont un groupe d'humain et semble affronter les Charognards à l'Est.

Kali: Bien...je prend l'Est tu prend le Nord!

Ghira: Quoi mais...

Elle est déjà partie alors que Ghira soupire.

Ghira: Suivez-là!

Faunus: Bien chef.

Ils s'en vont alors que Ghira fonce dans la forêt il franchit la végétation et vit alors un jeune faunus Dragon aux cheveux assez longs de couleurs argenté; portant des vêtements déchiré où plutôt un pantalon déchiré des écailles grisâtre apparaît sur son corps alors qu'il fauche une Charogne sur son passage.

Ghira: Un Faunus Dragon!

Le Faunus observe Ghira qui vient l'aider en explosant la tête d'une Charogne.

Faunus Dragon: Qui être-vous?

Ghira: Nous discuterons plus tard...là...

Des forêt arrivent alors une masse de corruption qui éclate et dévoile deux démons de Corruption ces démons était des être humains siamois un buste dos à dos qui tenait deux lames enflammé.

Ghira: J'ai jamais vue ces choses avant!

Faunus Dragon: Moi non plus...eux être dangereux! Eux être de l'Homme de l'Ombre!

Ghira: L'Homme de l'Ombre?

Il évite une créature qui avance en tournant pour enchaîner les coups d'épées, Ghira bloque une partie pour laisser au Faunus le temps de le découper avec ses griffes acéré. Ghira arrache à l'autre une partie avec sa force titanesque; les environs se calme permettant à Ghira d'observer le jeune homme qui devait avoir aux alentours de 16 ans.

Ghira: Bien on peut discuter...comment t'appelles-tu?

Shade: Shade...

Ghira: Bien Shade. Je m'appelle Ghira Belladona. Que fais-tu ici Shade?

Shade: Moi être toujours avec ma sœur Fang...mais quand nous élever dans le ciel...nous avoir été séparée...moi ignorer où elle être...

Ghira vit Shade inquiet mais pose une mains sur son épaule.

Ghira: Sa ira...tu peux venir chez moi on la cherchera ensemble...mais dis-moi...tu viendrais pas de ce monde dont viennent ceux qu'on a vue récemment à la télévision?

Shade: Possible...moi ignorer où être.

Ghira: Hé bien tu es à la ménagerie...et espérons que ma femme à réussie à sauver les autres.

Kali de son côté arrive à une crête elle vit alors un grand groupe d'humain en avant trois femme affrontent des Grimms avec des Charognards.

Faunus: Des humains! Ici!

Kali: Ils affrontent les monstres de Straub sa me suffit pour les aider!

Elle dégaine alors un petit bâton dorée de son dos et le déploie formant une lance avec deux extrémité pointue; elle saute et rejoins les trois femme qui portait toutes les trois un brassard. La plus âgées avait des cheveux blonds légèrement long allant au bas de son cou; elle avait des yeux vert et une tenue composé d'un haut sombre et d'un pantalon noire; son brassard était en platine et la pierre incrusté dedans était de couleur marron. A sa droite une femme plus jeune portant un brassard en or et portant une pierre bleuté; elle avait des cheveux attaché en queue de cheval de couleurs bleu elle portait une sorte de haut le corps bleu et dorée. La dernière femme portait un brassard aussi dorée mais elle avait une pierre verte; elle avait les cheveux de la même couleurs et portait une tenue similaire à la plus âgée en noir et le pantalon était rouge.

Kali: Besoin d'aide?

Femme âgée: Ce serait pas de refus ces choses sont coriaces!

Kali: Je sais...vous êtes?

Rona: Rona Yesta voilà mes filles Elie et Milla.

Milla: Déchaîne-toi SHINA!

La fille à la pierre verte déploie une rafale de feu projetant les ennemies dans les airs; Kali et Rona saute la matriarche Yesta découpe avec sa nouvelle aliée les Charognards. Des Beowolf sont congelée par la dernière avant de se briser en flocon de neige; elles entendent alors un sorte d'alarme.

Kali: RECULEZ!

Elles reculent à temps lorsqu'une créature semblable à celle qui accompagnait Straub arrive sur place.

Milla: C'est quoi cette chose?

Kali: Un Panzersoldat!

Le Panzersoldat ouvre une trappe relâchant des sortes de grenade électrique que Kali repousse avec son bâton.

Faunus: MADAME!

Le Panzersoldat vit les Faunus et utilise ses propulseurs pour s'élever et rejoindre la proximité du village.

Kali: Le village!

Kali: Il ira pas loin!

Elle frappe le sol faisant s'écrouler la partie où se situe le Panzersoldat qui tombe mais se relève et observe Rona.

Rona: Doucement mon gros.

Milla: VENT DE SHINA!

Elle déploie des lame de vent qui s'écrase sur le blindage de la créature.

Milla: Quoi!

Le Panzersoldat projette sa pince qui attrape Milla et la tire vers lui alors qu'il utilise son lance-flamme dans l'autre bras mais celui-ci gèle.

Ellie: Touche pas à ma sœur!

Kali transforme son bâton en une sorte de fusil de sniper la lunette sort du dessus et elle vise le casque faisant sauter la partie avant qui dévoile le visage décharnée d'un Faunus.

Rona: Que...

Kali n'ose pas tiré mais le Panzersoldat déploie d'autres grenade électrique qui fige les femmes sur place et permet au Panzesoldat de s'élever dans les airs pour revenir sur la zone plus haut. Les gardes Faunus se tiennent prêts mais un rayon magique grisâtre frappa la tête du Panzersoldat sous les yeux des gardes; qui ne la virent plus le Panzersoldat bascule en arrière et son armure explosa intégralement. Kali reprend ses esprits et vit alors Rona tendre sa main.

Rona: Vous allez bien?

Kali: Je...je n'ai pas...

Rona: Sa ira...sa m'a surpris de voir...enfin quelqu'un comme vous.

Kali: Un Faunus...nous sommes des Faunus. Et vous êtes?

Rona: Nous venons d'un autre monde je suis Rona Yesta et je suis la chef du clan Yesta. Voilà mes filles Ellie et Milla...j'en ait une troisième que je n'ai pas vue elle s'appelle Dimaria.

Kali: Oh moi aussi...moi aussi j'ai une fille...que...que je n'ai plus vue depuis un moment. Elle s'appelle Blake...

Rona: Je suis désolée...je suis sûre que nous reverrons nos familles dans peut de temps...

Kali vit alors Ghira arriver avec Shade qui observe Rona et les humains méfiant comme Ghira mais celui-ci vit alors les cadavres de Charognards et se mit à sourire.

Ghira: Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre vous et moi.

Ils se dirigent vers la demeure de Ghira tandis que de retour chez Ruby celle-ci est assise sur le canapé sa sœur est assise à côté d'elle.

Yang: Un problème?

Ruby: Non...je pensais juste à tous ce que Yuden et sa fille ont traversé...et...et aussi...la vie n'a pas été tendre avec lui...

Yang vit sa sœur triste et se rappelle qu'elle aussi n'a pas eu la vie simple; elle sourit et pose une main sur son épaule.

Yang: Tu sais quoi...tu devrais aller le voir lui et Amy...je suis sûre que tu arriverais à leurs remonter le moral.

Voix: J'en suis aussi sûre.

Ruby vit Dimaria adossé à un mur souriante.

Dimaria: Je le connais peut mais...de ce que je sache sur les Chasseurs de Dragons...la perte de leurs femelle les font souffrir plus que n'importe quoi...il ne le montre pas parce qu'il y a Amy...mais...

Yang: Sa peut-être dangereux?

Dimaria: Je l'ignore...mais je sais qu'étant le rang spécial de Yuden il peut avoir plusieurs femelles...mais ça...

Ruby rougit comme Yang qui sourit à sa sœur.

Yang: Oh sœurette...

Ruby: Non Yang! Ne dis rien de plus...je...je vais aller le voir...et...

Elle court rapidement en haut sous les yeux des deux femmes souriantes; Dimaria observe Yang.

Dimaria: Yang j'ai remarqué que...tu as l'air d'avoir un tempérament explosif.

Yang: Ouais...sa me cause souvent des problèmes.

Dimaria: Oui comme le frère de Yuden...Natsu. De ce que l'Empereur m'a raconté il a tendance à en faire trop et souvent il rase des villes entières.

Yang: Oh alors il commence à m'intriguer...

Dimaria: Je n'en doute pas...

En haut Ruby toque à la porte et entre elle y trouve Amy assise sur le lit en caressant Zwei; Chibi est allongé en trains de dormir.

Ruby: Oh Amy ton père n'est pas avec toi?

Amy: Il est à la douche...faut dire qu'avec tous ses combats...

Ruby: Oui...alors Zwei est gentil avec toi?

Amy: Oui! J'adore les chiens.

Zwei aboie et lèche le visage d'Amy riant.

Ruby: Tu sais...Zwei est le dernier cadeau...que ma maman m'a faite avec de partir...

Amy vit Ruby triste elle se colle à elle et pose sa tête sur son bras.

Amy: Ma maman aussi...ma maman aussi est...

Ruby réconforte la petite qui se mis à sangloter; Ruby la sert dans ses bras.

Amy: Ma maman...je...je l'ai vue...deux fois mourir...

Ruby ne peut imaginer le traumatisme de la petite; mais celle-ci se calme après plusieurs minute avant d'entendre le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir. Ruby devint de la même couleur que sa cape rouge de gêne; mais surtout elle fantasme sur le corps athlétique de Yuden couvert uniquement d'une serviette elle vit ses nombreuses cicatrices ses écailles de Dragons sortit mais aussi sa musculature qui la fit rougir comme lui.

Yuden: Ruby! Que...que...

Ruby: Heu...je...je voulais te...dire...bonne...bonne nuit je...attends je vais te laisser de l'intimité pour que tu puisses te changer.

Elle sort rouge de honte alors que Dimaria arrive avec Yang.

Dimaria: Ruby?

Ruby: Heu...

Amy sort de la chambre et vit Dimaria en souriant.

Amy: Dimaria...j'ai...j'ai demandé à papa...si...

Dimaria: Si?

Amy: Si...je pouvais dormir avec toi et Ruby...parce que...vue que vous partagez la même chambre...et que...je...

Elles comprirent que la petite avait besoin de présence féminine suite à la mort de Millianna; la porte s'ouvre et elles virent Yuden ressortir.

Yuden: Ecoutez...je...sa me...

Ruby: Sa sera avec plaisir qu'on prenne Amy avec nous...t'en fais pas...

Yuden: Merci...j'ai...

Il ne continue pas la douleur de la perte de Millianna lui fait à lui aussi très mal; il sent alors le groupe lui faire une étreinte.

Dimaria: Pas de soucis...

Ruby: Tu as besoin de toi aussi faire ton deuil...

Amy: A demain papa...

Yuden: A demain ma puce...

Il prit la petite dans ses bras et lui fit une étreinte; il rejoins sa chambre où il s'allonge sur le lit Chibi dormant encore il se perdit dans ses pensée et repense à tous ceux qu'ils ont perdues. Sa maison a été réduite à néant son monde; désormais il devait se battre pour Remnant contre Darkness il serra les poings en pensant à son ennemie jurée.

Yuden: Je vous vengerais tous...je le jure...

Il finit par s'endormir alors que dans la chambre de Ruby celle-ci porte son pyjama et observe Amy dormir paisiblement dans un petit pyjama rose que Ruby lui a prêter. Dimaria est quand à elle en sous-vêtements sombre elle retire son brassards et le pose.

Ruby: Dis voir Dimaria ce brassard? Il est cool tu l'as eu où?

Dimaria sourit.

Dimaria: C'est un héritage de mon clan...ma famille est un clan très respecté à Alvarez.

Ruby: Whoua...

Dimaria: Tu sais je pourrais t'en trouver un il t'irais parfaitement.

Ruby: Tu penses?

Dimaria: J'en suis sûre...

Dimaria observe Amy endormie elle s'allonge alors sur le lit et soupire.

Dimaria: Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures...j'étais dans mon monde...et...

Dimaria retient ses larmes mais finit par se lâcher; Ruby s'approche et réconforte Dimaria.

Dimaria: Tous mes amies...sont morts...ma famille...j'ignore si elle en a réchapper...

Ruby: Hé...je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien...après tous...tu es des leurs et je suis sûre qu'elles aussi sont inquiète pour toi.

Dimaria finit par sourire à sa nouvelle amie; avant de toutes les deux se coucher. Dans les rues Carla à beau voler l'inquiétude et la fatigue de leurs combats commencer à peser.

Carla: Wendy...Sherrya...je...je dois trouver de l'aide par pitié...

Elle finit par tomber de fatigue dans une ruelle tandis que de la pièce Straub en ressort avec sa mallette Roman arrive.

Roman: Alors?

Straub: Elle semble ne pas connaître le monde où nous sommes ni qui vous êtes; de plus elles ont toutes les deux quelque chose de spécial qui pourrais intéresser mon employeur.

Roman: Le même que le miens?

Straub: Sans doute...cela dit elles ont parlé d'autres qui les auraient suivies...je vais laisser mes Panzersoldats et une autre petite surprise pour ceux qui tenteront de s'approcher de cette endroit...

Roman: Sa feras l'affaire...ces petites disent que ces types seraient surpuissant.

Straub: Elles me l'ont dit aussi...mais elles ignorent qu'avec leurs sang et ceux de leurs camarades quand je les auraient trouver je pourrais renforcer mes créations. Sur ceux je dois m'en allez...oh et si vous voyez les Dragons essayer de récolter un peut de leurs sang.

Roman: Vous me dites ça à moi?

Straub grimpe à bord de son aéronef et s'en va alors que Roman soupire ses hommes de mains virent les multiples Panzersoldats qui sont en sommeil.

Roman: Ce type sait se montrer persuasif.

Carla se réveilla subitement et vit qu'elle était dans une sorte de cachette; elle se trouvait sur un lit et vit une fille assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre elle remarqua sa tenue blanche et noir. Elle portait une sorte de noeud dans ses cheveux noires elle remarque Carla réveillé.

Fille: Tu es réveillé.

Carla: Oui merci beaucoup.

Fille: Whoua un chat qui parle?!

Carla: Je suis un exceed...mais où suis-je?

Blake: Tu es en sécurité...Blake je m'appelle Blake. Blake Belladonna.

Carla: Carla...je...

Carla fit le tri dans ses souvenirs et se rappelle de la situation de Wendy et Sherrya.

Carla: Oh non Wendy! Sherrya!

Blake: Qui?

Carla: Ecouter je dois aller chercher de l'aide! Mes amies sont en danger! Elles sont aux mains de dangereux criminelles!

Blake: Je vois...écoute je peut t'aider moi même je recherche un criminel...

Carla: Vraiment oh merci!

Blake: Tu sais où elles sont?

Carla: Oui suis-moi.

Elle s'envole et Blake suit Carla tandis qu'en ville à ce moment précis Yuden et ses nouveaux amis se balade voulant se détendre ce jour-ci mais Yuden était agité.

Ruby: Yuden?

Yuden scruta les alentours tous ses sens en alerte.

Dimaria: Sa vas?

Yuden: Je...j'ai une sensation étrange...comme...

Yang: Comme?

Yuden s'arrêta et cours dans une direction rapidement pour arriver devant les entrepôt de Torchweek.

Ruby: Hé ça...

Elle s'arrête à ce moment et vit attendent devant les hommes de Torchweek.

Ruby: Hé ces types...

Chibi: Ils ressemblent à ceux d'hier soir...Yuden?

Yuden: Je sens une odeur...celle...

Voix: YUDEN!

Yuden se tourne vers la source de la voix et vit Carla arriver avec Blake.

Yuden: CARLA!

Chibi: GRANDE SŒUR!

Chibi fit une étreinte à sa sœur soulagée.

Chibi: Tu es vivante!

Carla: Oui...mais Wendy et Sherrya sont en danger!

Yuden observe l'entrepôt en grognant il sort ses écailles et ses ailes sous les yeux des passants stupéfait.

Femme: Regarde...Un Faunus Dragon!

Homme: Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous disparut!

Blake est stupéfaite de voir une Faunus dragon; celui-ci s'avance mais Yang retient Yuden qui l'observe.

Yang: Arrête...si tu fonces dans le tas Faunus où pas tu vas te faire tuer!

Yuden: Je démonterais tous!

Ruby: Attends...Yuden regarde sur le toit!

Yuden observe le toit et vit les Panzersoldat surveiller le périmètre; Blake fut choqué.

Blake: Straub! Il est ici!

Dimaria: Ouais...et ces trucs sont nombreux...

Ruby: J'en vois 7 en tous...

Yuden: Je m'en moque...je laisserais pas Wendy à l'intérieur!

Voix: Dans ce cas on va te filer un coup de main!

Yuden se tourne vers la source de la voix et fut surpris de voir le groupe qui arrive juste devant lui; les Chasseurs de Dragons de Sabertooth Sting et Rogue accompagnant Cobra et Luxus souriant le tous accompagné de leurs Exceeds.

Yuden: Lu...Luxus...Sting...Rogue...Cobra! LES GARS!

Il fit une étreinte à ses amis soulagée de les voir vivant.

Luxus: Sacré journée hein?

Yuden: Mais vous étiez où?

Cobra: On a atterrit dans une forêt pas loin devine qui on a croisé.

Il pointe alors un autre groupe qui est Crow et Raven accompagné de Thorra et Ayumi.

Yuden: Crow! Tu...tu vas bien?

Crow: Ouais...si on veut...toi t'as l'air d'être en bonne compagnie sale veinard!

Yuden rougit violemment alors que Yang s'approche.

Yang: Et vous êtes?

Yuden: Ce sont des amis...ils viennent de mon monde.

Lector: Chibi tu sais où sont Natsu et les autres?

Chibi: Non on c'est tous retrouvé séparée...Wendy et Sherrya sont apparemment dans ses entrepôts.

Blake: Mais les Panzersoldats risquent de compliquer la tâche...et je suis sûre que Straub à laisser ses jouets.

Lana: On doit alors faire quoi foncer dans le tas?

Yuden: Faut croire...

Luxus: Dans ce cas laissons le soin à notre nouvel ami de faire le taf?

Une forme sauta devant eux Dimaria fut choqué en voyant le mage qui prit une pose digne d'Ichiya.

Nichiya: Quel classe.

Dimaria: Serena!

Yuden fut surpris.

Yuden: Attends...God Serena! Tu le connais?

Dimaria: Oui...c'est un Spriggan...tu fiches quoi ici? Tu as survécu?

Serena: Hé oui Dim. J'ai atterrit dans une forêt remplie d'étrange bête et j'y ait rencontré Crow et son groupe.

Ayumi revêt son apparence de Valkyries.

Ayumi: On discutera plus tard...pour l'instant c'est le moment de la baston.

Serena: Laissez-moi m'en charger.

Il s'avance mais des Hommes de mains de Roman s'avance.

Homme de main: Hé toi dégage de là cet endroit est interdit!

Serena sourit avant de se positionner ses yeux devinrent sombre.

Serena: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON NEPTUNE!

L'entrée fut balayé par un souffle aquatique choquant le groupe.

Ruby: WHOUA TROP COOL! Encore un Chasseur de Dragon!

Yuden est surpris alors qu'il observe Luxus souriant.

Luxus: Ouais sa nous a aussi choqué sur le coup.

Yuden: OK alors allons sauvé Wendy et Sherrya!

_"OST RWBY- This Will be the Day"_

D'autres Hommes de main arrive armé de fusil et tire sur les héros; Crow fonce et balaye des Hommes de main avec des corbeau. Thorra arrive et projette des gravats sur l'un d'eux pour l'envoyer contre un conteneur dans l'entrepôt Roman entends les explosions.

Straub: Que se passe t-il? Allez voir!

D'autres Homme de main sortent et virent les héros ils se font alors repoussé par Yang qui est accompagné de Dimaria qui arrête le temps pour découper les vêtements des Hommes de main et les laisser en caleçon.

Dimaria: Pitoyable.

Un Panzersoldat arrive face à elle il la frappe avec son bras équipé d'une pince et l'envoie contre un conteneur; celui-ci démolit alors un conteneur pour laisser sortir des Beowolfs.

Blake: Grimm! Ruby!

Ruby arrive et découpe deux Grimms un autre se fait attraper au coup par le lassos de Blake qui finit par lui écraser la nuque avec son genoux. Le Panzersoldat arme des grenade rouges.

Ruby: Atten...

Il les projettent provoquant des explosions incendiaires; sur un conteneur Sting observe le Panzersoldat qui le rejoins sa vision scan Sting et détecte son sang de Dragon.

Sting: Hé le gros...je sais pas si tu sais mais le feu c'est pas la meilleure des solutions...

Yuden: Je peut rien faire Sting!

Sting: Quoi?

Yuden: Ouais le feu de ces trucs...je pense qu'ils sont toxique pour moi.

Sting: Oh génial!

Le Panzersoldat saisit Sting mais Rogue arrive et frappe la pince qui éclate sous l'assaut.

Rogue: Fait attention la prochaine fois!

Sting: Hé comment je pouvais savoir que leur éléments est toxique pour nous!

Ils entendent une sortent d'alarmes alors que les six autres Panzersoldat arrivent tous sur une Chasseur de Dragon; Yuden vit le siens qui manque d'écraser Chibi.

Yuden: OK approche!

Il projette lui des grenades électrique mais Luxus les absorbent alors que la foudre commence à s'abattre; les habitants aux alentours s'approchent alors qu'ils virent un Panzersoldat être projeté dans un bâtiment par une attaque de Luxus le poing tendu.

Luxus: Ils sont vachement faiblard!

Lana et Krysta rejoignent la porte de l'entrepôt avec Raven mais deux formes atterrissent juste en face d'elles; deux sorte de cyborgs rouge armé d'une lance avec deux lames aux extrémités qui était deux lasers.

Krysta: Whoua...

Raven dégaine son sabre prête à se battre les Deux Cyborgs font tournoyer les lames; Raven les bloquent et évitent leurs assauts tandis que les deux filles observent la porte de l'entrepôt qui ne s'ouvre pas.

Lana: Pousse-toi! POING D'ACIER...

Une explosion de poison réduit en miette la porte de l'entrepôt ils virent Cobra qui venait de repousser un Panzesoldat.

Cobra: Pardon...

Celui-ci se propulse sur lui et le bouscule le faisant percuter Luxus les deux finissant au sol alors que celui de Luxus revient.

Luxus: OK ils sont plus fort qu'on le pensait.

Yuden observe Crow qui en finit avec deux sbires de Roman.

Yuden: Crow! Toi et les filles entrez on se charge de ces trucs!

Crow: OK...mais ma soeur...

Il vit alors une explosion plus loin et la tête d'un cyborg atterrir à ses pieds et disparaître.

Crow: OK...je...je vais y aller. Blake; Ruby; Yang; Dim on y va!

Ils entrent dans l'entrepôt alors que les Chasseurs de Dragons se rassemblent et virent leurs Panzersoldat qui sont face à eux.

Serena: Qui commence?

Ils observent Yuden ses ailes sortit et prêt à se battre; il fonce le premier sur son Panzesoldat qui fonce sur lui la pince en avant. Il l'évite la saisit et la démolie avant de frapper son armure insensible; les autres suivent le mouvements.

Cobra: CROC DU DRAGON VENIMEUX!

Il érafle l'armure du Panzersoldat mais il ne le vit pas plus gêner que ça par son attaque.

Cobra: Quoi c'est une blague!

Dans son aéronef Straub observe via les caméras de surveillance il vit les combats et sourit.

Straub: Hmmm...heureusement j'ai presque terminé mon nouveau modèle de Panzersoldat...et avec le sang que je vais récolter...ils seront indestructible!

Il vit le groupe de Crow dans l'entrepôt et sourit le groupe vit alors Wendy et Sherrya immobile et ligoter à des chaises au milieu de la pièce.

Crow: Les voilà!

Carla: WENDY!

Crow court vers elle mais les oreilles de Blake cacher entendent un grondement.

Blake: ATTEND!

Soudain un mur est enfoncer par une masse très grande qui percute Crow et l'envoie contre un tas de caisse l'assommant.

Raven et Thorra: CROW!

Les deux femmes s'avancent mais virent la masse humanoïde imposante il s'agissait d'une Charogne mais plus grande et plus musclé. Son visage ensanglanté; ses bras surpuissant d'où sortent des pics osseux il portait un casque de CRS sur le crâne en plus d'une armure sur lui. Il grogne alors que Thorra et Raven recule horrifiée.

Thorra: C'est quoi ce machin?!

Blake: Reculez!

La créature frappe le sol créant une onde de choc qui repousse les deux femmes; Blake vit la créature lui foncer dessus elle saute pour se mettre en sécurité. Krysta et Lana en ont profité et ont mise Wendy et Sherrya en sécurité.

Lana: Elles sont en vie...dieu merci...

Krysta: C'est quoi ce machin?

Blake: Un Démolisseur...une des pires abominations de Straub!

Le Démolisseur arrache un morceau de sol et vise Ruby et Yang qui se prépare à l'éviter mais le Démolisseur se prit un Panzersoldat; le morceau de béton retombe au sol alors que Yuden arrive.

Yuden: Sa vas les...whoua c'est quoi ce truc!

Le Panzersoldat s'entoure d'une protection électrique rouge et fonce sur Yuden pour le renvoyer à l'extérieur; ils percutent plusieurs conteneurs alors qu'à l'extérieur c'était un champ de bataille. Sting et Rogue essaye de coordonnées pour toucher leurs Panzersoldats qui résistent aux assauts combiné des deux Chasseurs de Dragons.

Rogue: Ces trucs résistent à notre magie!

Sting: Alors on passe à la vitesse supérieur.

Il déploie ses écailles comme Rogue alors que God Serena frappe avec la paume de sa main; son Panzersoldat recule de quelques mètres.

Serena: Je rêve il résiste à ma magie!

Le Panzersoldat lui fonce dessus mais il évite et donna un coup dans son casque faisant sauter l'avant et le mettant au sol; il le vit cependant se redresser. Dans le vaisseau du Général Ironwood celui-ci digère les informations que lui ont transmis le groupe d'Amaterasu; celle-ci est en trains d'observer la technologie autour d'elle.

Amaterasu: Ces choses sont incroyable...Acno...

_"Fin OST"_

Elle le vit avec les garçons allongé malade du voyage.

Ironwood: On dirait que vos amis ne supportent pas les moyens de transports...

Amaterasu: Tous les Chasseurs de Dragons ne le supportent pas.

Un soldat arrive.

Soldat: Chef nous avons des informations selon lesquelles Beacon est attaqué par des Panzersoldats!

Ironwood: Straub! Les équipes doivent les contenir!

Soldat: Déjà fait chef...mais par des Faunus...

Ironwood: Comment?

Il montre l'écran d'un reportage télévisé une Faunus panda se trouve à proximité des entrepôts.

_Faunus: Nous sommes en directe de l'entrepôt où un combat féroce à lieux entre des Faunus Dragon et des Charognards...nous..._

Une explosion se produit ils virent Luxus atterrir dans une bâtiment du côté d'Ozpin celui-ci est dans son bureau avec Glynda.

Glynda: Qui est-ce?

Ozpin: Sans doute des amis de Yuden et Makarof...d'ailleurs le voilà.

Makarof entre.

Makarof: Ozpin un problème?

Ozpin: Au contraire connaissez-vous ces jeunes gens?

Makarof fut surpris et rassuré en voyant Luxus à la télévision.

Makarof: Luxus!

Il le vit cependant attraper le Panzersoldat et l'envoyer dans un bâtiment avant de le bombarder de sa foudre le rendant pâle; il tombe inconscient au sol sous les yeux de Glynda.

Glynda: Monsieur Makarof!

Ozpin: On dirait que nous avons trouvé une partie des effectifs de Fiore.

Dans le vaisseau Amaterasu fut surprise.

Amaterasu: C'est un des amis de mon fils!

Elle le vit ensuite qui passe au travers d'un mur et enflamme son poings.

Yuden: POING INFERNAL DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Il frappe de pleins fouet l'abdomen du Panzersoldat le propulsant en arrière mais provoquant un gros trous dans sa combinaison qui explosa en ravageant quelques habitations au passage. Ironwood est surpris de la force du Chasseur de Dragon; tandis qu'Otohimé sue.

Otohimé: Dis donc...ton gamin il est un peu destructeur sur les bornes non?

Amaterasu: En même temps...tu as vue son père biologique et son père adoptif?

Ironwood: Votre fils viens de pulvériser un Panzersoldat...incroyable...

Sur place une Faunus lapine aux oreille marron photographie la scène; Sting arrive avec son Panzersoldat qui vit la Faunus lapine il tends sa pince vers elle mais Sting l'explose d'un coup de poings surprenant la Faunus qui vit Sting souriant.

Sting: Hé surtout prend mon meilleur profil?

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil qui la fit rougir alors que Sting repousse son assaillant tandis que dans l'entrepôt le Démolisseur lance ses énormes morceau de sol sur les héros. Blake; Ruby et Yang son derrière un conteneur alors que Dimaria se trouve avec Krysta et Lana prêts de Wendy et Sherrya inconsciente.

Dimaria: On doit neutraliser le gros...

Krysta: Ouais mais comment?

Lana: Une attaque combiné?!

Blake sort de sa cachette et commence à tirer sur le Démolisseur qui grogne et lui fonce dessus; elle s'écarte au dernier moment le laissant percuter un tas de conteneur il fut désorienter. Blake saisit alors avec la lame de son pistolet le casque sur lequel elle tire.

Yang: On va lui filer un coup de main!

Dimaria rejoins Yang et tire avec Blake sur le lassos arrachant le casque du Démolisseur; celui-ci furieux frappe le sol les déstabilisant son pieds se lève mais le Démolisseur fut décapité d'un coup sec par Ayumi et Raven la tête s'envole avant de retomber au sol comme le corps lourds du Démolisseur.

Ruby: Whoua! Jolie!

Ayumi: Merci...bon maintenant on va voir où en sont les garçons?

Elles sortent pour voir le spectacle Cobra vient de terrasser son Panzersoldat qui explosa dans un dernier soupire; Luxus c'était déjà débarrasser du siens comme God Serena. Sting et Rogue sont face aux leurs les deux se tiennent prêts.

Sting: T'es prêts pas droit à d'autres options!

Rogue: Prêts!

Sting et Rogue: CROC ECLAIR DU DRAGON SACREE DE L'OMBRE!

Ils projettent leur attaque combiné qui balaye les deux dernières créations de Straub en même temps de quelques maisons; Makarof reprit ses esprits pour voir les dégâts occasionner durant le combat.

Makarof: Oh non...pas ça...pas encore...les dégâts...pourquoi doivent-ils tous sans exceptions ravager les villes où ils vont?

Dans le vaisseau Amaterasu observe souriante la scène alors qu'une forme massive arrive dans la salle; une forme qu'Anna reconnue entre mille comme Amaterasu.

Amaterasu: HEIMDALL!

Heimdall l'ancien mage de Titan's Hand se trouvait sur le navire dans une armure blanche; il affiche un sourire à Amaterasu avant de s'agenouiller;

Heimdall: Ma Reine...je suis heureux de vous voir seine et sauve...

Amaterasu: Heimdall...

Ironwood: Vous vous connaissez c'est un plus...pour l'instant allons voir votre fils...j'ai une proposition à lui faire...qui permettrait à ce monde de s'en sortir et de s'unir face au danger qui nous attendent.

Pendant ce temps dans une forêt très loin de leurs position un groupe de huit individus arrivent dans une ville avec un emblème de la White Fang; ils s'avancent mais sont rapidement encercler par des membres de la White Fang. L'un d'eux arrivent équipé d'un masque d'une veste noire comme son pantalon. Il a des cheveux rouge et deux cornes sombre se dégageant de sa tête.

Homme: Vous là! Déclinez vos identité et dites-si vous êtes humain où Faunus!

L'un des hommes couvert de tatouage noir et torse nue s'approche; ses cheveux légèrement rouge ses yeux de reptiles et un sourire s'affiche sur son visage un enfant qui se trouve au milieu du groupe tous très différents. Il y avait une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs portant un kimono blancs elle avait un tatouage en forme de croissant de lune sur son front; ses yeux étant bleu foncé et elle avait des écailles blanche dans le cou. Un autre était massif la peau légèrement foncé il avait les cheveux dorée; il avait des écaille en or sur le cou et les yeux rouge il portait un pantalon et une veste en or (un peu comme ceux de Dio Brando). Un autre semblait assez vieux sa peau plus foncé et ses yeux vert scrute l'homme devant eux tandis que ses très longs cheveux vert flotte au vent; alors que des écailles verte apparaissent. Le dernier avait une veste sombre deux cornes lui sorte de la tête alors que ses cheveux bleus et son apparence reptile sont le plus frappant. Il y avait aussi une jeune fille aux cheveux violet portant une paire de lunette; un vieille homme habillé d'un chapeau de magicien et d'une cape bleuté. Le dernier un enfant avait les cheveux écarlate et des yeux de reptile; il avait quelques écailles et des dents plus pointue que les humains normaux.

Ignia: Moi c'est Ignia! Et toi t'es qui?

Adam: Adam Taurus. Commandant en second de la White Fang un groupe défendant les Faunus et voulant se venger des humains!

Ignia: Bien...alors on peut commencer à discuter. La fille au kimono se nomme Séléné; le vieux magicien c'est Elesferia; la fille avec les lunettes c'est la petite amie de Mercuphobia; Caramille.

Caramille: Ignia...

Ignia rit alors qu'il désigne celui avec des cornes.

Ignia: Celui qui rougit c'est Mercuphobia. Le tas dorée c'est Viernes et enfin le tas de feuille c'est Aldoron...et on est des Dragons alors un peut de respect minus!

Adam commence à dégainer une voix forte se fait entendre.

Voix: Adam!

Adam s'incline alors qu'une femme arrive une Faunus ressemblant à une tigresse.

Adam: Sienna...

Sienna: Qui sont ces gens?

Adam: Des visiteurs...des Faunus Dragons.

Sienna: Des Dragons?

Elle remarque l'enfant calme elle s'approche calmement; Ignia se met face à elle.

Ignia: Doucement mademoiselle...je sais pas qui vous êtes mais personne s'approche d'Eiko.

Elesferia: Sa ira Ignia...elle n'a aucune intentions mauvaise...

Séléné: Oui...elle a pleins de bonne volonté...

Ignia observe Sienna et sourit alors qu'elle s'approche d'Eiko qui est légèrement déboussolé.

Sienna: Salut...dis-moi tu as quel âge?

Eiko: Je...je sais pas...

Sienna: Ah...je vois...et que viens-tu faire ici?

Eiko: Me cacher...

Sienna: Te cacher? Te cacher du qui?

Eiko tremble et observe Sienna qui lut la peur dans son regard.

Eiko: La Flamme de la Destruction...

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre les héros vont retrouver d'ancien camarade tandis qu'Eiko intègre la White Fang; Straub mêne des expérimentations sur le sang récolté. Tandis que Qrow retrouve des Dragons en mauvaise posture; lorsqu'ils subissent l'attaque de la Chasse Sauvage. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Retrouvaille". **

**Merci de continuer de me suivre je vous dis à la prochaine tchao. **


	5. Chapitre 5: Retrouvailles

**Dans ce chapitre le groupe est aux côtés de Wendy et Sherrya après une bataille très dure Yuden peut enfin retrouver ses proches pour de longues retrouvailles; alors que de son côté Eiko fait connaissance avec la chef de la White Fang alors qu'Adam le menace il dévoile une nouvelle facette de son pouvoirs.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Retrouvaille. **

Après l'intense combat dans les entrepôts de Roman Torchweek celui-ci c'était repliée dans d'autres entrepôt; il observe les images de surveillance des mages de Fiore qui ont annihiler les forces de Straub. Il reçu un appel il vit l'interlocuteur Straub.

Roman: Allô Straub.

Straub: Alors?

Roman: Ils ce sont fait éliminer...ces types sont très forts...

Straub est en ce moment dans un laboratoire il observe les images et sourit; avant d'observer les seringues contenant le sang de Wendy et Sherrya.

Straub: Quel importance...avec le sang de ces deux demoiselles...j'aurais finie d'améliorer mes merveilles!

Roman: Justement avec elles il n'y a pas de risque de vous faire démasquer?

Straub: Allons Roman...je suis un expert dans le cerveau humain...j'ai utiliser l'énergie Geistkraft que je génère pour viser les zones de la mémoire...elles ne se souviendront jamais de moi où ma voix.

Roman: Excellente tactique.

Straub: Merci...veillez m'excusez j'ai à faire.

Il se déconnecte laissant Roman soupirant à l'hôpital les héros sont réunis dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Wendy; Yuden est avec Luxus les deux amis sont avec Makarof soulagée.

Makarof: Luxus...sais-tu où est ta soeur?

Luxus: Non on c'est réveillé dans une forêt avec Sting; Rogue et Cobra...on a avancé en éliminant des Charognes...ensuite on a retrouvé Crow et les autre.

Crow: Ouais...je me suis réveillé avec Raven et Thorra; on a ensuite trouver Krysta et Lana qui affrontait des...des...comment se nomme ces trucs déjà?

Ruby: Des Grimms!

Crow: Ouais voilà...ensuite on a croisé Lux et les autres; on est arrivé dans un village et...disons que passer inapperçut...c'est pas notre fort...surtout pour ma soeur...

Raven: Pardon!

Dimaria: Que c'est-il passé?

Rogue: Un type était en trains de s'en prendre à un gosse...et...ben...

Sting: Elle s'en est mêlée...et après...

Raven: Sa vas...je lui ait juste brisé le bras...

Krysta: Et la mâchoire...

Lana: Les jambes...

Cobra: Et pratiquement toutes ses côtes...

Raven détourne le regards gênée.

Crow: Bref...on a fait route vers Beacon après avoir vue le message de Darkness...pour tenter de vous trouvez...et on a réussie.

Sting: Ouais mais j'ai toujours pas digérée le fait...on a plus de monde...

Yuden baisse le regards la réalité des faits le tiraille; il sent alors une odeur familière il se dresse et observe alors dans un couloir.

Makarof: Yuden?

_"OST Fairy Tail-Shukumei"_

Il vit alors dans un couloir une femme qu'il avait vue lors de leurs échappé de leurs mondes d'origine; Amaterasu se tenait à l'autre bouts du couloir souriante Yuden observait sa mère ses mains tremblait et son cœur se serra voir sa mère biologique qu'il a cherché pendent tant d'année avec Natsu. Il s'avance les jambes tremblante Amaterasu souriante s'approche aussi; Ruby et Yang virent Yuden s'approcher lentement.

Yuden: Maman?

Amaterasu ne cesse de sourire Zeleph et Mavis arrivent à ce moment et la fondatrice de Fairy Tail vit sa mère plus loin; Yuden s'approche de plus en plus et une fois devant elle sa gorge se noue d'émotion.

Yuden: Maman...

Amaterasu: Yuden...mon...mon enfant...

Yuden prit alors sa mère dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter comme elle heureuse d'avoir retrouver son fils; Ruby sourit comme Dimaria devant la scène émouvante comme la plus part. Mavis s'approche elle aussi tremblante et les larmes aux yeux; elle rejoins l'étreinte en pleurant contre sa mère soulagée.

Amaterasu: Mes enfants...je...je suis tellement désolée...tellement...tellement désolée...

Yuden: On...on en parlera plus tard...pour l'instant...j'aimerais profiter de ce moment...

Amaterasu: Tu l'as attendue...pendant de si longues années...

Elle sourit et pose son front contre celui de son fils en larme qu'elle essuie; Ruby repense alors à sa propre mère disparut il y a longtemps mais voir que son ami est retrouvé la sienne la comble de bonheur. Une voix cependant interrompit la scène.

Voix: PAPA!

Yuden se tourne alors vers Amy qui saute dans ses bras en riant; elle vit ensuite Amaterasu qui sourit à la petite fille celle-ci est gênée par l'aura dégager par la femme.

Amy: Papa...

Yuden: Sa ira Amy...c'est...c'est ta grand-mère...

Amy observe Amaterasu souriante et prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras qui se cajole contre-elle donnant chaud au cœur à tous le monde.

Amy: Tu es ma grand-mère?

Amaterasu: Oui...

Amaterasu vit alors arrivé derrière Zeleph un mage assez âgée souriant à la femme; celle-ci observe Mavis alors que Zeleph observe l'homme souriant.

Zeleph: August...

August: Majesté...

Amaterasu: August...

Il vit la Déesse s'approcher de lui et le prendre dans ses bras; il fut surpris comme Zeleph et Mavis elle chuchote à l'oreille du Roi de la magie.

Amaterasu: Je suis heureux de te revoir...mon petit-fils.

_"Fin OST"_

August est surpris mais ressert son étreinte autour de sa grand-mère les larmes viennent à lui; Zeleph et Mavis s'approchent alors que dans la pièce arrive Ironwood qui vit Yuden.

Ironwood: Monsieur Yuden.

Yuden se retourne vers Ironwood qui est accompagné des autres amis d'Amaterasu.

Ironwood: Il faut que nous discutions sous peut...

Yuden: Ouais...mais vous êtes?

Ironwood: Général James Ironwood...je dirige l'armée d'Atlas. J'ai récupérer votre mère et ses amis lorsqu'on a reçu des signalements d'étrange Grimm. J'ai vue votre prestation ainsi que celle de vos amis...

Yuden: Merci...mais là j'a...

Un médecin sort de la chambre de Wendy et Sherrya; Grandiné arrive rapidement devant lui.

Grandiné: Excusez-moi...ma fille va t-elle bien?

Médecin: Vous êtes la mère de?

Grandiné: Wendy Marvell...la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus...

Médecin: Oh hé bien...elles ont subis d'affreuses heures de tortures...leurs corps en ont souffert mais elles s'en remettront.

Grandiné est horrifiée alors que ses paroles plonge Yuden dans une fureur noire; à ce moment Qrow arrive vers Ironwood les bras croisé.

Qrow: Avait-elle des marques sur les côtés de la tête?

Médecin: Oui...mais c'est superficielle nous les avons soignées...

Qrow observe alors Ironwood qui approuve.

Ironwood: Straub...

Voix: Il semble qu'il y est beaucoup de monde ici...

Ils se tournent vers la source de la voix il s'agissait d'un vieil homme dans un fauteuil; il avait un chapeau sombre et des vêtements presque déchirées. Ruby et Yang se relève d'une traite surprise de voir l'Homme.

Ruby: Grand-père Gherman!

Yang: Tu es venue?

Gherman: Bien sûre...après tout j'ai entendue dire que mes petites-filles sont impliqué dans un accident impliquant des Charognards...

Yuden s'approche surpris.

Ruby: Yuden voilà Gherman...il est un très bon ami de notre famille...il m'a appris avec Oncle Qrow tous sur le maniement de la faux.

Crow: Attends moi?

Qrow: Non moi...attends toi aussi tu t'appelles...

Crow: Crow oui...et toi?

Qrow: Qrow...la vache...

Raven: Deux Crow...sa va me donner mal au crâne...

Voix: Et pas qu'à toi...

Raven se tourne alors vers Yuki souriante elle prit sa mère dans ses bras; Blake dans le lots se sent gênées mais vit Yang.

Yang: Hé merci de nous avoir filer un coup de main...une chance qu'on se recroise?

Blake: Hé bien...je serais à Beacon...

Yang: Comme nous! J'espère qu'on deviendra de super copine!

Blake sourit alors que plus tard Wendy et Sherrya virent entrer leurs proches; Wendy vit Grandiné souriante.

Wendy: Grandiné!

Grandiné: Wendy!

Elle sert la Chasseuse de Dragon dans ses bras elle vit Carla soulagé sauté dans ses bras.

Carla: Wendy!

Wendy: Carla!

Sting: Vous allez bien?

Sherrya: Oui...merci de nous avoir sauvé...

Yang: Pas de soucis...mais vous vous souvenez de ce qui c'est passer?

Yuden: Et qui vous a fait ça?

Wendy et Sherrya tente de s'en rappeler Blake soupire.

Blake: Inutile...

Ils se tournent tous vers Blake qui est songeuse.

Blake: Straub s'y connais dans la torture...il connais les zones du cerveau à visé pour effacer la mémoire de ses victimes...son Semblance...le Geistkraft comme il l'aime l'appeler...

Ironwood: Comment savez-vous ça?

Blake: Je le sais...parce que je le traque pour en finir avec ce malade.

Ils observent Blake alors que Wendy scrute les personnes autour d'elle et Sherrya.

Wendy: Natsu...et les autres...je veux dire...

Yuden: On a encore aucune nouvelle d'eux...sa m'inquiète...

Ignir: Quoi il n'est pas avec toi?

Acnologia: Le trou de ver à dût nous séparer...on a tous été projeté aux quatre coins de Remnant.

Anna: Et avec Darkness qui a une vision globale de la situation...nous sommes à notre désavantage.

Le groupe commence à désespérée alors que dans le couloirs; Gherman et Crow patiente tranquillement lorsque le vieil homme remarque une plume de corbeau.

Gherman: On dirait qu'un petit oiseau c'est posé très proche de là...

Crow ne comprit pas jusqu'à voir plus loin un autre corbeau; il observe Gherman qui approuve il se transforme et suit le corbeau qui s'en va Taiyang sort de la chambre.

Taiyang: Où est Crow?

Gherman: Sur une piste pour retrouver les autres mage disparut...

Taiyang: Et il part seul?

Gherman: Pour que nous prévenions Ozpin...notre devoir est de mener ce monde à la victoire contre les forces du mal.

Taiyang soupire avant de se tourner vers l'énorme assemblé.

Taiyang: Ecouter je vous propose qu'on aille tous en discuter chez moi...nous mangerons ensemble jusqu'à ce que nos enfants aille à l'Academie de Beacon tous ensemble...

Pratiquement tous le monde regarde Taiyang qui est blasé alors que dans les cieux Qrow vole durant plusieurs minutes; avant de descendre en piqué au milieu d'un camp pour être accueillit par des lances pointé vers lui.

Voix: Baissez vos armes...

Une femme arrive habillé d'une robe rouge et d'un masque semblable à ceux d'un Grimm; elle avait de long cheveux noir mais elle enlève son masque pour dévoilé des yeux rouge pointé vers Qrow.

Qrow: Rave...alors petite-soeur tu espionnes?

Raven B.: Comment tu as sût?

Qrow: Tu oublies que le vieux Gherman connais un paquet de truc sur nous...

Raven B. soupire mais lâche un sourire.

Raven B.: Il va bien?

Qrow: Tu lui manques...comme à Yang mais...

Raven B.: Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix...nous sommes recherché par Straub...

Qrow: Je sais...

Raven B.: En plus nous avons un début de piste pour en finir avec lui.

Qrow: Tu m'en parles?

Raven B.: Je...

Une femme arrive elle avait les cheveux court sombre et une mine dépitée.

Raven B.: Vernal?

Vernal: Ils ont recommencé à se disputer!

Raven B. soupire.

Raven B.: Encore!

Qrow: Des invitées?

Raven B.: Des fouineurs...mais maitenant je crois avoir une idée sur qui ils sont...

Il suit sa sœur et vit une cage où Qrow vit le reste des Chasseurs de Dragons se disputer surtout Natsu et Gajeel sous les yeux dépitée d'Angel et Kai leurs exceeds sont dans un coins. Jellal et Jycrain observant la scène en souriant les observaient; juste à côté d'eux un autre homme portant un paire de lunette et avec des cheveux d'un bleu plus claire avait les yeux clôt tandis que trois femme était blottit l'une contre l'autre parmi elle Ayumi et Kagura l'autre femme était Eir la soeur d'Ayumi. Pour finir un autre homme aux cheveux noir avait les bras croisé somnolant.

Qrow: Whoua...tu es partis à la pêche on dirait...

Raven B.: Tu parles...depuis que les aient ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler! C'est quoi encore le problème?

Gajeel: C'est cet abrutis qui prend toute la place!

Natsu: REPETE TAS DE FERAILLE!

Gajeel: Fait gaffe où je t'aplatis la face tronche de flamme!

Lily: Gajeel...

Leena: On dirait qu'ils sont en pleine forme...c'est déjà ça...

Jellal observe l'homme blasé.

Jellal: Sa vas Invel?

Invel: Juste que vos amis se chamaille depuis que nous sommes là...

Ayumi: Tu t'y habitueras...

Eir: Ouais...Wahl tu dors!

Wahl: Quoi?! Non tu penses bien...un Machias sa dort jamais...en plus comment tu veux avec ces deux abrutis geignard!

Gajeel: Qui tu traites d'abrutis tronche de cake!

Rubi: C'est trois là...y'a pas de bouton pause?

Qrow: Attendez...vous vous ne seriez pas Gajeel Redfox; Natsu Dragnir et Kai Longvail?

Les trois concernées sont surpris d'entendre Qrow comme Raven qui observe son frère surprise.

Gajeel: Attends...d'où tu nous connais?

Qrow: J'ai des amis qui...

Un garde arrive rapidement haletant.

Garde: Chef! Une anomalie bizarre...dans le village!

Le groupe s'inquiète ils se regardent puis Angel pose la question.

Angel: Excusez-nous...cette anomalie...génère telle de la glace?

Garde: Quoi oui...pourquoi vous savez ce qu'il se passe?

Gajeel ni une; ni deux enfonce les barreaux de la cage furieux comme la plus part des mages; Ayumi et Kagura dégaine leurs épées.

Kagura: On s'en occupe!

Raven B.: Que...

Le portail de la Chasse s'ouvre gelant tout autour les civils du clan recule avec des enfants Faunus; ils virent sortir du portail un mage de la Chasse son armure semblable à ceux des généraux supérieur il avait pourtant des sortes des pointe de métal ornant le haut de son casque formant presque des rayon de soleil son sceptre en plus d'être recouvert de glace laisse s'échapper de la corruption.

Gajeel: Un bouffon de la Chasse...

Raven B.: Attendez...la Chasse Sauvage...mais je croyais qu'ils n'étaient qu'une légende!

Angel: Ils ne le sont pas...Rubi; Adam vous allez assurer la sécurité des habitants de ce campement...

Leena: Compte sur nous.

Ils s'en vont alors que le mage s'avance calmement.

Mage de la Chasse Sauvage: Vous qui avez survécu à la destruction de votre monde...sachez que mon Dieu l'éternelle Darkness sait où vous vous cachez...nous vous harcèlerons jusqu'à ce que le dernier humain ce soit prosterner devant la puissance de mon Dieu!

Gajeel: Change de disque.

Kagura: Où est la Tour!?

Mage de la Chasse Sauvage: Il se renforce Kagura...dans peut de temps tu le reverras...votre combat n'est pas terminée...

Jellal: Ces gens n'ont rien avoir là-dedans...

Jycrain: Alors va t-en sans faire d'histoire!

Le Mage rit avant de frapper avec son sceptre au sol un pic de glace sort du sol et transperce la gorge d'un enfant; horrifiant Qrow et Raven qui vit rouge comme les mages de Fiore.

Mage de la Chasse Sauvage: Que ton âme sortent...et qu'elle soit modelée pour combattre!

L'âme s'extirpe du corps de l'enfant avant de créer un tourbillon de glace autour du Mage de la Chasse Sauvage; ils virent alors quatre golem de glace massif se tenir devant eux.

Mage de la Chasse Sauvage: Je n'ai aucune intention de repartir sans avoir prit vos vie pour mon Dieu!

Raven s'avance la mains sur son épée sa rage monte ses yeux dégage des petites flammes rouge surprenant Qrow.

Raven B.: Le seul qui mourras...c'est toi!

Mage de la Chasse Sauvage: J'attends de voir humaine!

_"OST Skillet-Circus for a Psycho"_

Deux Golem se jettent sur elles mais Raven évite leurs assauts; Natsu arrivent remplie de rage le poing enflammé.

Natsu: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Il frappe le golem reculant sous l'impacte explosif avant de se prendre une lame d'acier dans le tronc; il vit Gajeel ses écailles d'acier sortit alors qu'Angel arrive avec une claymore en énergie cosmique qu'elle utilise pour trancher la créature en deux. Kai évite les assauts de l'autre Golem et charge sa magie d'eau en créant un trident qu'il enfonce dans la jambe du Golem; le Mage utilise son sceptre pour faire se dissiper l'eau mais se retrouve devant Qrow qui utilise son épée comme Ayumi; Eir et Kagura à qui il résiste. Il bloque chaque coup avec son sceptre il parvient à envoyer Qrow en le balayant au niveau des jambes; Kagura et Ayumi tente de l'atteindre mais il bloque avec son sceptre mais en voyant Eir s'approcher furieusement il le fit tournoyer pour dégager les deux guerrière et utilise sa magie pour emprisonner Eir dans de la glace.

Ayumi: EIR!

Wahl arrive et frappe le Mage qui le repousse avec son sceptre il vit l'un de ses golems être transpercer par des flèches lumineuse tirer par Jycrain;

Jycrain: JELLAL!

Jellal déploie des chaines lumineuses pour entraver les mouvements du Golem furieux; il tire sur ses bras alors alors qu'une lame de glace apparaît au-dessus du Golem et le transperce le faisant exploser. Ils virent Invel réajustant ses lunettes Raven fonce sur le Mage qui bloque ses assauts; mais dans son dos la chef du clan créer une épée de glace et frappe le mage pour tenter de l'empaler dessus mais il la brisa avec son sceptre.

Mage de la Chasse Sauvage: Me prends-tu pour un idiots humaine? ta magie n'est rien comparée à celle que j'ai reçu de mon Dieu!

Il tends son sceptre les restes des Golems éliminer se rassemblent et en forme un beaucoup plus massif de la taille d'un immeuble le Mage entre alors à l'intérieur; le corps massif du golem se recouvre de corruption qui taille son bras droit pour les rendre moins massif mais lui permettant de former une griffe de corruption massive alors que son bras gauche resta intacte mais des pointes de corruption en sort.

Gajeel: Whoua attention sa pue les embrouilles...

Raven furieuse fonce sur la créature évitant sa griffe massive alors alors que son bras hérissé de pic manque de la toucher elle se transforme en corbeau; elle retrouve sa forme humaine et transperce l'épaule du Golem du Mage qui observe la femme mais déploie une onde de glace qui projette Raven dans une tente. Vernal tire sur la créature mais une barrière magique absorbe tous les projectiles les autres membres encerclent la créature mais Natsu; Gajeel; Angel et Kai se mettent face à la créature massive.

Natsu: On va lui faire sa fête à la mode Fairy Tail!

Il déploie son apparence semi-démon et dragon surprenant les membres du clan; Raven se relève alors que Natsu fonce et frappe le bras épineux du Golem permettant à Gajeel et Kai de passer dans son dos mais le Mage à l'intérieur se retourne pour faire sortir de pics de glace du corps massif pour tenter d'avoir les mages qui ne virent pas les rocher de glace sortir d'un portail au-dessus d'eux mais encaisse l'assaut.

Gajeel: LAME DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Il transperce assez la glace pour atteindre le flanc du mage Kai lui utilise griffes d'eau qui se transforme en glace pour tailler; Angel frappe alors l'avant du Golem avec son poings le fissurant.

Mage de la Chasse Sauvage: APPARAISSEZ SERVITEUR!

Du sol sort alors des monstres ressemblant à des Draugr de glace leurs corps décharnées et bleus; laissant pendre des stalactites ils génèrent des armes en glace et s'avance vers les Chasseurs de Dragons aux prises avec le Golem mais sont découpé par Kagura et Ayumi les deux femmes dos à dos observent les créature les encercler les civils. Wahl et Eir se chargent d'eux alors que dans les cieux des corbeaux de glace fonce sur les mages mais ils sont balayé par des rayons de lumière Jellal et Jycrain sont en trains de se charger de la grande majorité des créatures retombant inerte sur le sol. Qrow et Raven virent Invel tenter de bloquer le Golem sans succès.

Invel: On doit vite agir!

Gajeel et Kai sont envoyer au sol violemment par le Golem alors que le Mage tends ses bras alors que du sol des pics de glace en sorte et s'envole vers les cieux avant de retomber sur eux. Natsu déploie ses flammes qui fit fondre les pics de glace; Qrow arme sa faux tout comme Raven B. qui sort son épée qui regorge d'énergie rouge.

Qrow: Sœurette...on va devoir l'utiliser...

Raven B.: Pas le choix...

Les deux foncent sur le Golem et se transforme en corbeau sous les yeux du mage qui déploie des pics de glace qui sont tous démolie par les flammes de Natsu.

Mage de la Chasse Sauvage: Non...cette force...END...

Natsu fonce furieux sur la créature alors que Qrow et Raven reprennent leurs apparence normal; le corbeau transperce la glace avec sa faux et tire pour déchirer la glace protégeant le mage Raven enfonce alors son épée dans la fente transperçant le mage grognant de douleurs Natsu arrive son poings entourée de feu.

Natsu: POING DESTRUCTEUR DU DEMON DE FEU!

Il frappe l'épée violemment extirpant le Mage du golem qui explose le mage retombe au sol l'épée enfoncer dans la poitrine; les Draugr disparaissent avec les corbeau alors que le groupe s'approche du mage riant malgré sa blessure.

_"Fin OST"_

Natsu: Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire?

Mage de la Chasse Sauvage: Vos pathétiques efforts...sont vains...notre Dieu est un être immortel...invulnérable et éternelle...vos magies ne l'affecte pas...et maintenant qu'il a un contrôle total sur le Multivers...sa puissance dépasse tous les concepts même...

Gajeel: On s'en fou...on lui feras la peau à ton Dieu de malheurs...

Kai: Chez nous on a pas pour habitude d'abandonner...

Mage de la Chasse Sauvage: Vous devriez...je suis...un Soldat...comme un autre de son armée...et non un haut-gradé...

Il retombe au sol dans un dernier soupire son corps entier s'effrite et disparaît intégralement en cendre, le groupe reste silencieux jusqu'à ce que Qrow débouche une flasque de rhum et but une gorgé d'alcool.

Raven B.: Qrow...

Qrow: Quoi j'avais une petite soif...enfin bref...vous vos proches s'inquiète pour vous...Yuden et...Luxus je crois...

Natsu: Yuden...vous le connaissez?

Qrow: Ouais...il est super copain avec mes nièces...par contre on devrait vite rentrer sinon...sa va barder pour moi.

Raven observe le groupe et soupire.

Raven B.: Tu peux les prendre je te les laissent...

Qrow se tourne surpris vers sa soeur.

Qrow: Sérieux?

Raven B.: Oui...depuis leur arrivé le rosé et le métallique n'ont pas arrêter de se quereller...dispute du matin au soir!

Qrow: Oh...OK...ben...les jeunes vous êtes des pro...ma soeur n'a jamais laissé de prisonniers partir...

Raven B.: Allez dépêchez avant que je ne change d'avis.

Natsu s'approche.

Natsu: Encore désolée pour l'enfant...et...merci d'avoir prit soins de nous et...

Raven sourit au jeune homme.

Raven B.: Pas de soucis...par contre j'ai l'impression de voir ma fille...

Natsu: Que?

Raven B.: Non laisse...allez va t-en.

Natsu s'en va avec les autres sous les yeux de Raven alors que l'enfant morts est embaumé dans du tissus blancs; Raven soupire et observe le ciel alors que Vernal s'approche d'elle.

Vernal: Raven?

Raven B.: On va devoir affronter des forces qui nous dépassent...on va devoir se tenir prêts...

Elle scrute le ciel en silence avant de s'en aller. Pendant ce temps dans la planque de la White Fang la leadeuse du groupe observe les nouveaux arrivants Ignia grogne contre des membres méfiants dévisageant Eiko face à Sienna Khan qui fut attendrit en voyant l'enfant.

Sienna: Bien...Eiko c'est ça? D'où viens-tu exactement?

Eiko: D'un autre monde appelée Fiore...

Sienna: Fiore...j'ai entendue des histoires sur ce monde. On dit que la magie foisonne exacte?

Eiko: Oui...mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas...

Sienna: Comment ça?

Séléné: Le Dieu de l'Obscurité à anéantit notre monde...et désormais il se tourne vers celui-ci pour le dominer...

Sienna fut surprise comme les membres de la White Fang alors qu'Eiko à un regard triste; ce que Sienna avait remarqué dés le départ.

Sienna: Je sais que sa doit être triste...que ton monde et tes proches soit...enfin...

Eiko: Je...je n'ai pas de famille...

Sienna: Quoi?

Eiko: Ma famille...je...je ne sais pas où elle est...je ne sais pas qui elle est...j'ai été capturé par la Chasse Sauvage il y a longtemps...et à cause de ma magie...ils m'ont maintenue en captivité et...ont tenté de me faire rejoindre leurs rangs...ils ont réussie un certains temps mais...j'ai...j'ai prit conscience de ce que j'ai fait...et...

Il hésite à parler de la suite Caramille l'observe compatissante.

Caramille: Il...il en a souffert de son endoctrinement par la Chasse...

Ignia enflamme ses bras et se tourne vers les membres de la White Fang méfiant.

Ignia: Et si jamais l'un d'entre vous tente de lui faire du tord...je le calcinerais jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que les os.

Les membres restent en retrait alors qu'Adam s'approche de Sienna.

Adam: On ne peut pas garder l'humaine ce serait salir notre organisation...les autres seraient utile pour nos actions...

Sienna observe Adam méfiante il était trop radical dans ses actions et elle détestait ça.

Sienna: Tu veux dire ravager les villes et les villages!

Adam: Nous devons nous montrez ferme! On ne vaincra pas Straub en restant aussi faible!

Sienna repense à Straub la haine qu'elle lui voue est sans égal; elle vit cependant Eiko et son esprit est troublé.

Sienna: Votre humaine...est-elle...digne de confiance?

Mercuphobia: Totalement...

Sienna: Alors le débat est clôt vous êtes libre de resté...vos quartiers seront...

Ignia: Minute ma belle je refuse de lâcher le gamin.

Sienna est surprise par les paroles d'Ignia alors qu'un membre s'avance; Aldoron soupire.

Aldoron: Ignia...évite de te faire des ennemies...

Ignia: Moi des ennemies? Les seules ennemies que j'ai je les aient envoyé six pieds sous terre!

Membre de la White Fang: Ouais ben fait gaffe tu parles à la grande leadueuse Sienna Khan.

Sienna: Sa ira...

Sienna rougissait face aux remarques d'Ignia.

Sienna: Bien...alors que proposez-vous?

Séléné: Eiko doit rester sous étroite surveillance...à cause du Feu de la Destruction...

Sienna: Le "Feu de la Destruction"?

Viernes: Oui...on vous expliquera une autre fois pour l'instant Eiko doit se reposer...il n'a pas dormi depuis un moment et notre voyage à été éprouvant.

Sienna: Bien...alors j'essaierais d'arranger des appartements pour que vous ne soyez pas dépayser...autre chose?

Aldoron: Oui...j'ai profité de notre conversation pour lire dans vos pensées...mes excuses mais je devais savoir ce que vous cachiez...et je sais ce qui vous est arrivé...

Sienna fut surprise alors qu'Aldoron se lève et observe Adam.

Aldoron: Je vais être claire avec vous Adam...ne tenter rien contre Eiko...il en va de la sécurité de ce monde...

Adam grogne et détourne le regards alors que Sienna suspend la séance Caramille reste proche de Mercuphobia.

Caramille: Je ne me sens pas à l'aise...je...

Mercuphobia: Sa ira...je reste avec toi...

Eiko reste à scruté Sienna surprise avant de suivre ses amis; Sienna observe l'enfant s'éloigner songeuse.

Sienna: Cet enfant...

Adam: Ne t'y fie pas...on doit le convaincre de rejoindre nos rangs!

Sienna: Ce n'est qu'un enfant Adam...je refuse de l'impliquer dedans...

Une servante arrive et chuchote à l'oreille de Sienna Khan.

Sienna: Tu m'excuses...je dois y aller.

Elle s'en va laissant Adam serrant les poings furieux; il suit alors le groupe d'Eiko qui arrive dans une grande chambre. Eiko s'allonge épuisé et surtout toujours aussi triste; une lueur bleuté apparut à ses côté celle-ci prit l'apparence d'une femme aux cheveux sombre elle portait une robe légère de couleur bleu ses yeux bleu scrute Eiko.

Eiko: Anima?

Anima: Tu dois te reposer Eiko...sa ira...

Eiko: J'ai...j'ai peur que...

Anima: Tu n'as pas à t'en faire...Abraxas à beau avoir l'air puissant...il ne pourras jamais te trouver...je l'en empêcherais aussi longtemps que j'existe...

Eiko reste songeur alors que la femme sourit Adam entra dans la pièce.

Adam: Eiko...Sienna aimerait s'entretenir avec toi.

Eiko fut surpris comme les autres Aldoron se lève comme Viernes.

Viernes: Ah oui?

Ignia: Tu nous prend pour des débiles...

Eiko: Sa ira...je vous suis...

Ils sont choqué alors qu'Eiko se lève Ignia s'approche.

Ignia: Attends...

Eiko: Sa ira Ignia...je te promets que rien ne pourras m'arriver...

Ignia comprit et observe Adam furieux.

Ignia: Si jamais je le vois revenir avec une blessure...j'arracherais chaque os de ton corps et tu les verras cramer!

Adam détourne le regards moqueur d'Ignia alors que Séléné fut inquiète.

Séléné: C'est un mensonge...

Aldoron: Oui...il veut voir son pouvoir...pour l'utiliser à de mauvaise fin...mais Sienna...je sens en elle une affection sur lui...

Viernes: De quel genre?

Aldoron: Protectrice...je le sens.

Ignia: Et lui?

Aldoron: Lui n'en a que faire il cherche à l'utiliser pour tuer les humains...

Ignia: Là sa me plait moins...

Aldoron: Mais Eiko n'est pas dupe...il le sait...

Dans une grande salle Eiko arrive au centre et vit des membres de la White Fang; Adam referme les portes derrière lui.

Adam: J'aimerais voir ton fameux pouvoir...voir si il serait utile à notre cause...

Anima apparut prêts d'Eiko méfiante celui-ci observe Adam.

Eiko: Pourquoi?

Adam: Pour faire de ce monde un monde plus juste!

Eiko: Ah je vois...

Adam claque des doigts alors que d'immense cage surgissent du sol où se trouvent pas moins de cinq Ursa enragée; Adam rejoins un endroit en hauteur et claque des doigts pour ouvrir les cages.

Adam: Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.

Les grognements des Ursa résonnent dans toutes la base Sienna surprise se mit à courir vers la zone; elle vit alors de haut Eiko entre cinq Ursa et Adam souriant.

Sienna: Adam! Que fais-tu?

Adam: Je test l'enfant...nous devons savoir si il est si puissant qu'on le crois.

Sienna: Tu le mets face à 5 Ursa! Tu es malade!

Adam: Les faibles nous ne les gardons pas!

Sienna furieuse observe Eiko calme ses yeux se mettent à briller puis il flotte dans les air; des morceau de rochers s'élever se transformer en Dust et former une sorte de U à l'envers qui créa un portails d'où s'élève des marches. Ils virent alors une étrange créature arriver son corps entièrement fait de roche sombre sa tête en roche comportait trois visage des raies lumineuses apparaissent sur son corps alors que dans son dos se trouvait une sorte de paire d'aile de pierre brillant de la même lumière violette surplombant sa tête quatre pointe en pierre sombre se dressait il arrive en bas des escaliers qui disparaissent avant de tendre sa main et que du sol émerge une arme semblable à une lance mais dont la lame est une sorte de roche semblable à de la lacrima était courbée à l'autre extrémité de l'arme quatre pointe de roche noir. La créature s'incline devant Eiko qui sourit alors qu'il continue de flotter dans les airs ses yeux brillant d'une lueur violette; Sienna et Adam sont tous les deux choqué de voir la scène.

Sienna: Cette chose...

Adam: Voyons si elle est aussi forte qu'elle en à l'air.

Un Ursa saute vers Eiko mais la créature avec son arme la fit tournoyer pour balayer les jambes de l'Ursa; un autre fonce sur Eiko mais d'un salto la créature envoie son arme qui transperce la créature il tend sa main l'extirpant par télépathie. L'autre Ursa menace de toucher Eiko mais un de ses yeux brille d'un couleur noir l'Ursa fut alors découpé en morceau par six lame flottant dans les airs. Sienna vit alors une forme massive ailé semblable à un amas de cape sombre elle vit alors ce qui semble être une sorte de capuche se dresser et se tourner vers Eiko alors qu'elle tenait les six lames avec six bras sortant de l'amas.

Sienna: Qu'est-ce que...

Adam: Relâcher les Charognards!

_"OST Skillet-Legendary"_

Des cages s'ouvrent dévoilant des Charognards qui entoure Eiko.

Sienna: Adam!

Voix: Sa ira...

Anima se poste prêts de Sienna surprise.

Sienna: Qui...

Anima: La Nourrice et la Sentinelle...rien ne lui arrivera!

Sienna observe la scène les deux entité rejoignent Eiko alors que les trois Ursa restant fonce sur Eiko avec une poignée de Charognard; la Sentinelle avec son arme frappe le sol et la lumière violet devint rouge il tranche alors un Ursa le calcinant les roches de feu frappent les Charognards qui brûle. La Nourrice avec ses six arme mortels découpent les Charognard avec facilité Eiko vit un Ursa s'approcher mais la Sentinelle arrive rapidement et bloque la créature avant de passer derrière elle et la trancher en deux. Il fit tournoyer son arme vers des Charognards qui sont calcinées par les flammes dévastatrice de la créature. La Nourrice prit Eiko pour le protéger de Charognards qu'elle découpe en passant.

Sienna: Incroyable...

Anima: Ils sont en constante liaison avec lui si ils le sentent en danger ils interviennent!

Adam: Alors il ne se bat pas lui?

Anima: Sa dépend de la situation...mais...observer.

Eiko vit alors l'un des dernier Ursa arriver sur lui il tend ses bras et l'Ursa fut emprisonner dans une boule de feu que la Sentinelle tranche pour la faire exploser et projette une onde de choc qui réduit en cendre les créatures. Le dernier Ursa légèrement brûlé se fit transpercer par les épées de la Nourrice et déchiqueter par celles-ci.

Membre de la White Fang: Il a de l'avenirs ici ce petit!

Eiko observe alors une lourde porte qui fut enfoncer pour laisser place à un éléphant géant sa peau décharnée laisse apparaître un cœur brillant en orange dans sa cage thoracique sur son front un œil orange observe l'enfant: sur son dos se trouvait des sorte de baliste armé de carreau enflammé alors que deux Démolisseurs arrivent en renforts.

Sienna: ADAM! Où as-tu eu ces abominations!

Adam: Capturer! On doit voir si il est capable de faire mieux!

La Sentinelle et la Nourrice se rassemble prêts d'Eiko qui vit les trois créature s'avancer l'éléphant fonce sur lui à pas lourd sur Eiko qui fut envelopper par la Nourrice qui le repose la Sentinelle le rejoins.

Adam: Il fuit pathétique!

Anima: Non...il va utiliser un pouvoir que lui seul est capable de faire...regarder!

Eiko à les yeux qui brille plus fort la Sentinelle se mit à genoux alors que la Nourrice de désintègre ses capes violette enveloppe la Sentinelle sous les yeux des spectateurs. Ils virent alors dans une explosion de brume sombre une nouvelle créature devant eux une créature recouverte par les cape de la Nourrice mais ils virent en dessous les yeux luisant de la Sentinelle brillant d'une lueur rouge; il tend sa mains et fit apparaître sa fameuse lance mais les deux extrémité comporter la lame courbé de couleurs rouge. La lueur rouge s'échapper des toges de la Nourrice qui recouvrent la créature.

Sienna: Incroyable...

Adam: Qu'a t-il fait?

Anima: Il a combiné la force de la Nourrice et la Sentinelle...pour créer l'Assassin Empyréen...

L'Assassin observe les deux Démolisseurs lancer des morceaux du sol sur lui; alors que les baliste tirent leurs énormes carreaux rapidement avec sa lame il la fit tournoyer à une vitesse prodigieuse pour les découper en plusieurs morceau qui s'écrase au sol. Les carreaux quand à eux tombent au sol découpé.

Sienna: Je n'ai rien vue...quand...

Elle remarque alors un autre Assassin Empyréen plus en avant qui a tranché les balistes; un Démolisseur fonce sur lui il disparaît et le vrai Assassin lui fonce dessus mais un autre apparut plus en avant et avec son arme tranche les jambes du Démolisseur qui tombe vers le sol mais il disparut et le vrai tranche verticalement le Démolisseur avec son arme en quelques secondes. L'éléphant tire d'autres carreau vers Eiko mais l'Assassin réapparut devant lui et tranche en deux le carreau qui dévie pour ne pas toucher Eiko.

Sienna: Whoua...

L'autre Démolisseur envoie son morceau mais il fut découper par deux Assassin Empyréen qui découpe en quatre le Démolisseur incapable de réagir; l'éléphant fonce sur Eiko pour l'écraser mais l'Assassin fonce et rapidement découpe toutes les pattes de l'éléphant pour le faire tomber au sol avant de faire un salto arrière et trancher verticalement la tête de l'éléphant qui finit par disparaître sous les yeux de la White Fang choqué.

_"OST Fin"_

L'Assassin se divise reformant la Nourrice et la Sentinelle qui disparurent en s'inclinant devant Eiko qui regagne le sol; les membres applaudissent la prestation de l'enfant alors que Sienna sourit elle vit cependant Adam encore horrifiée mais il finit par sourire il s'approcher d'Eiko qui le vit.

Adam: Avec toi nous ferons plier les humains et...

Eiko: Non...

Adam est choqué comme Sienna.

Adam: Quoi?

Eiko: Je ne veux pas utiliser la violence pour blesser les autres...je me bats seulement pour me défendre...et défendre ceux qui compte pour moi...

Sienna sourit et s'approche.

Sienna: Bien en...

Adam: Mais nous sommes menacé! L'Humanité nous persécute nous les Faunus depuis l'aube des temps...nous avons souffert d'une période d'esclavage!

Eiko fut surpris il repense à son esclavage qui lui apporte de mauvais souvenirs; soudain la porte d'où est arriver Eiko s'enfonce dévoilant Ignia furieux qui vit Eiko et Adam.

Ignia: Je t'ai prévenu pauvre tâche!

Il enflamme son poing mais vit Eiko l'observer souriant; il se calme et observe Adam puis les cadavres.

Ignia: Alors satisfait du petit?

Adam: Il sera utile à notre groupe pour nous venger de l'humanité!

Eiko: Non...je...

Sienna: Adam! Laissons-le se reposer! Ton épreuve il l'a remporté haut la main...

Elle s'approche et pose ses mains sur ses épaules en souriant.

Sienna: Tu feras comme bon te semble...mais tu es fatigué je me trompe.

Eiko approuve Sienna le porte souriante.

Sienna: Cela vous dérange si...

Séléné: Non...de toutes façon Anima sera là pour veiller sur lui ainsi que ses Esprits.

Sienna sourit et s'en va avec Eiko qui pose sa tête sur son épaule et finit par s'endormir; Adam sert les poings furieux mais n'abandonne pas il s'en va confiant que son plans va marcher.

Adam: Tu seras à moi Eiko...tu seras le coup de marteau qui balayera ce monde et remettra la valeurs des Faunus au sommet.

Pendant ce temps à la demeure Xialong le grand groupe était enfin réunis Qrow était arrivé avec Natsu et son groupe; autant dire que les retrouvailles furent très mouvementées. Erza et Nala ont tiré Jellal et Jycrain par l'oreille jusqu'à Eileen qui discutent avec elles.

Eileen: Alors...voilà donc mes futures gendres?

Jycrain: DE QUOI?

Nala: Oui...sa nous a fait un choc à nous aussi...mais voilà notre mère...Eileen Belserion...

Jellal et Jycrain remarque le liens entre elle et les soeurs Scarlett.

Jycrain: En effet c'est troublant...

Eileen: Alors comme ça vous avez priver mes filles de leurs innocence?

Elle lance un regard qui fit frissonner Jellal et Jycrain et gêne énormément Erza et Nala.

Erza et Nala: MAMAN!

Eileen éclate de rire alors qu'Acnologia observe Yuden et Natsu les deux c'étant retrouvé; avait déjà commencé une bagarre avec Gajeel et Kai la dragonne solaire arrive chez Acnologia.

Amaterasu: Acno?

Acnologia: Ama...tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité...pourquoi...pourquoi j'ai ce...ce sentiment...je...

Amaterasu soupire.

Amaterasu: Je crois...qu'il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose à toi...Mavis et Yuden...

Mavis entends sa mère comme Yuden qui arrête son combat comme Natsu; ils observent Amaterasu qui s'assoit.

Otohimé: Tu es sûre Ama?

Amaterasu: Il n'y a plus de raison de leurs caché la vérité...Darkness est libre et sait tous...

Yuden: De quoi? Maman?

Amaterasu: Yuden...Mavis...je...je ne vous ait pas tout dit...sur votre naissance.

Mavis: Maman?

Tous le monde se tût alors que la dragonne observe Acnologia inquiet.

Amaterasu: C'est au sujet de votre père...je...votre père biologique.

Acnologia comprit alors rien qu'à voir les regards d'Amaterasu; Yuden observe Acnologia et se mit à sourire.

Yuden: Sa ira maman...je...je sais...

Amaterasu choqué observe Yuden comme les autres; le Chasseur de Dragon observe Acnologia.

Yuden: Sa fait un moment...que sa me trotte...quel autre Dragon peut absorber l'énergie de l'Eatherion sans en subir les désagrément.

Nala et Erza se rendent alors compte de la situation alors que Mavis plaque ses mains sur sa bouche; elle observe Yuden regarder Acnologia en souriant.

Yuden: Acnologia...est...

Amaterasu sourit.

Amaterasu: Votre père...

Mavis observe Acnologia alors que la majorités des personnes présente sont choqué de l'annonce Luxus; Angel et Makarof observent surpris Mavis prendre son père dans ses bras rapidement. Cobra; Sting; Rogue et les autres Chasseurs de Dragons ne savent pas comment réagir; Ruby sourit comme Dimaria alors qu'Amy sourit.

Amy: Papy Acnologia!

Acnologia choqué sur le moment entends Mavis.

Mavis: Papa...

Acnologia sert sa fille dans ses bras alors qu'il vit Yuden rejoindre l'étreinte comme Amaterasu; tous le monde sourit devant la scène Metallicana à les larmes aux yeux.

Ignir: Tu pleures?

Metallicana: Attends qu'on soit seul tu vas pleurer tellement t'auras mal...

Ignir rit alors qu'Anna et les filles observent la scène en souriant; Luna avait Fang blottit contre elle.

Fang: Luna...eux heureux?

Luna: Oui ma chérie...il ne reste que ton frère...en espérant qu'il est survécu...

Ironwood racle sa gorge se tenant aux côtés d'Ozpin qui réajuste ses lunettes.

Ozpin: Nous sommes heureux que vous soyez tous réunis en grande majorité...malheureusement maintenant nous avons toujours Darkness menaçant notre monde.

Ironwood: Nous allons avoir besoin de vous...notre monde est menacé par des forces maléfique; mais aussi par les abominations toujours plus nombreuses de Straub. Amaterasu...vous et votre groupe...l'armée d'Atlas aurait grandement besoin de vous...

Amaterasu réfléchit elle venait à peine de retrouver son fils; mais ce monde souffre du chaos que Darkness ne cesse d'engendrer

Gildarts: Et sa ne s'arrangera pas...

Makarof: Non...

Ozpin: Makarof. J'ai une proposition qui permettrait à nos équipes d'être sur tous les fronts. Vous pourriez être à Beacon nous manquons de professeur.

Mavis: OH! Je serais ravie de pouvoir enseigner l'histoire de notre monde!

Zeleph: Je me sentirais bien à l'aise en enseignant une matière...August?

August resta silencieux.

Amaterasu: August? Je crois que...tu devrais leurs dires...

Zeleph: Inutile Ama...

Amaterasu est surprise alors que Zeleph observe August surpris.

Zeleph: Je m'en doutais depuis un moment maintenant...que...

August: Je...

Yuden: Je comprend pas...

Mavis rougit alors qu'elle s'approche mais sourit à August qui l'observe en souriant.

August: Maman...

La plus part des invitées recrache le contenue de leurs verre dont Invel; Wahl et Eir.

Eir: Attends...August...est...

Zeleph: Mon fils...

Ruby est choqué alors que Gherman observe en souriant.

Gherman: Je crois qu'il y a de quoi être heureux pour toi August...

August: Oui...je...

Mavis: Une fois Darkness éliminer...on...on pourras redevenir une grande famille...ensemble...

Yang se penche vers Ruby en riant.

Yang: Dis donc sacré famille...

Ruby: Ouais.

Amy: Attends...mais alors August est mon cousin?

Yuden: Heu...je...je crois...je...

Natsu: La vache...j'ai un neveu!

Yuden: Attends...MAIS MOI AUSSI!

Kai éclate de rire.

Kai: Ben sa se voit que vous êtes frère votre cerveau vous l'avez oublié!

Natsu: TU NOUS CHERCHES!

Une nouvelle bagarre démarre sous les yeux d'Ozpin souriant qui se tourne vers Grandiné et Polyussica aux côtés de Wendy et Sherrya se remettant de leurs blessures.

Ozpin: Quand à vous cela vous intéresse t-il de rejoindre Beacon? Vous semblez douée dans les soins...

Polyussica: Et j'imagine que les Chasseurs sont pareils que les mages; ils se blessent facilement...vendu...

Grandiné: Mais j'espère que ma petite Wendy pourras rejoindre Beacon.

Ozpin: Bien entendu...nous devons forgé un liens pour unir Faunus et humain...si nous voulons vaincre nous devons resté unis...

Natsu: Bien dis...

Yang: Ouais...

Taiyang: Alors levons nos verres...

Ironwood: A la coalitions...

Yuden: Les Gardiens de Remnant!

Gajeel: J'aime bien je trouve ça classe.

Sting: Ouais moi aussi...

Acnologia: Alors aux Gardiens!

Dans un autre univers sombre Darkness observe la scène l'air triste; la Tour approche de son maître.

La Tour: Maître?

Darkness: Ces pauvre sots...ils ignorent tellement de chose...surtout ma sotte de soeur!

La Tour: Si je puis me permettre...qui est...Karina?

Darkness observe son généraux ce nom lui procurent de la tristesse; il se lève et observe alors le Multivers les milliers d'étoiles les surplombant.

Darkness: Le surnom que je donnais à la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé...je l'appelait comme ça...à cause de sa ressemblance avec une princesse que nous avons lut dans un conte...

La Tour vit son maître et sent sa souffrance.

La Tour: La légende de la Princesse du Destin? Je l'ai lue lors de ma longue attente dans la Tour du Paradis...

Darkness: Mais...Fate...le vrai nom de Karina...dépassait la beauté de cette Princesse de très loin...elle avait des cheveux rappellant les nuits étoilés durant lesquelles...elle et moi nous allongions...et observions le ciel...ses yeux ambre...qui ressemblait à des joyaux...et...son sourire...sa voix...qui étais les seules choses qui calmait mes instants de colère...à l'époque déjà...je...je réagissait à mes instincts de Dragon...mais sa voix...avait toujours le ton...pour calmer mon âme...

Il remarque Darkness serrer les poings alors que les murs se fissurent au moment où il sent la colère de son maître.

Darkness: Mes parents...m'ont privé d'elle...injustement...à cause qu'elle n'était qu'une paysanne...qu'elle n'était pas noble! Que je mérité mieux! Après me l'avoir privé...j'ai massacré chaque prétendante...car...Fate est la seule...et unique femme...que j'ai put aimer...et aimerait au-delà de toutes choses...

La Tour: L'avez-vous retrouvez?

Darkness: Mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils l'ont détruite...je n'ai jamais cherché à la ramener...où à savoir la vérité...mon seul but...est de réduire à néant TOUTE la création de ma mère...et me venger de mes frères et sœur!

Sans le savoir Darkness est lui-même espionner par une personne se tenant dans un autre univers; par une femme caché dans l'ombre qui avait les yeux ambre elle observait le Dieu de l'Obscurité qui sentit un regard étranger mais retourne s'assoir sur son trône en observant le groupe d'Amaterasu.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les héros rejoignent Beacon et y font la rencontre de leurs nouveaux camarades et de nouveaux obstacles; pendant ce temps Amaterasu doit s'habituer avec ses amis à sa position dans l'armée tandis que Darkness rencontre un fantôme de son passé. Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre "Bienvenu à Beacon". **

**Merci de lire cet fic je vous dit à la prochaine tchao. **


	6. Chapitre 6: Bienvenue à Beacon

**Dans ce chapitre le groupe arrive à Beacon pour leurs premiers jours qui sera riche en rebondissement; tandis qu'Amaterasu et ses amis doivent s'habituer à leurs nouveau mode de vie Darkness fait une rencontre pour le moins étonnant.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Bienvenue à Beacon. **

Le grand jour était arrivé pour Ruby elle allait avec sa sœur et ses nouveaux amis à Beacon; elle observait le hublot et vit l'académie au loin.

Ruby: Enfin on y est c'est trop cool par vrai les gars!?

Elle se tourne vers Yang souriante tandis que dans un coins tous les Chasseurs de Dragons sont assis; tous était malade du vaisseaux les transportant.

Ruby: Un soucis?

Happy: Sa ira ils ont juste le mal des transports...

Lily: C'est bizarre que vous soyez dans les airs et pourtant vous êtes malade...

Gajeel: Oh par pitié...arrêtez ce machin...

Voix: Je dirais pas mieux...

Ils remarquent alors un autre élève tout aussi malade qu'eux.

Gajeel: Et t'es?

Jaune: Jaune...Arc...vous aussi...

Sting: En général...la vache...je vais gerber...

Rogue: Ouais ben s'il te plaît...fais-le autre part...j'en ai marre de nettoyer...

God Serena adossé à un mur est face à Dimaria; Wahl et Eir.

Dimaria: Tu me fais hontes...toi un des plus puissant mage terrasser par un véhicule?

Serena: Hé oh...je...suis le plus malade de tous...et...

Il se dirige rapidement dans une poubelle pour vomir alors qu'un écran diffuse une image d'Ozpin.

_Ozpin: Bonjour à tous les nouveaux étudiants je suis le directeur Ozpin. Je dirige l'Académie de Beacon où vous passerez les prochaines années à non seulement travailler vos techniques de combats, mais aussi à forger un liens entre vos futurs coéquipier. Sachez qu'après d'énormes perturbations dans notre monde...vous êtes plus que jamais l'espoir de ce monde de connaître la paix. Nous en discuterons lors d'un briefing._

Les étudiants sont surpris alors qu'Erza et Nala sont avec Kaguya et Ayumi dans un coins.

Ayumi: Il va parler de Darkness...

Nala: Pas le choix...avec sa puissance qui ne vas cesser de grandir...et avec le combat que les autres ont subis contre ce Mage de la Chasse.

Kaguya: Je réserve le droit d'achever la Tour.

Voix: Il en va de soit.

Elle remarque Jellal et Jycrain qui joue à un jeux de carte avec Crow qui sue.

Jycrain: Tu as tellement perdu à cause de lui...tu as légitimement le droit de l'achever.

Le vaisseau eu une grosse secousse qui indiqua la proximité de Beacon l'aéronef se posa les Chasseur de Dragons et Jaune vont vomir dans des poubelles sous les yeux des filles.

Yang: Hé ben...on a intérêt à jamais combattre dans un véhicule...

Chibi: C'est ma parti...mais je suis rassuré qu'Amy soit resté avec votre père.

Yang: Mon père saura la protéger...

Crow ressort dégoûter de l'aéronef perdant mais commence à se rassembler avec ses alliés reprenant des couleurs; Krysta et Lana sont en trains d'observer l'aéronef.

Krysta: Plus jamais ce truc là...

Lana: Pareil...je demanderais à Yuden de me montrer comment atteindre cette forme trop cool!

Nelio: Il est où en fait?

Elles scrutent les environs et les virent arriver avec Jaune.

Jaune: Sympa de savoir que je suis pas le seul à me sentir mal...

Yuden: Non t'inquiète nous on est malade dans tous les moyens de transports...

Jaune: Pas de chance...je vous plains les gars.

Natsu: Ouais t'es sympa Jaune je pense qu'on va devenir de bons pote nous...

Ils s'arrêtent en voyant une jeune fille lapine présente lors de l'incident aux entrepôts; elle se faisait harceler par un groupe d'étudiants.

Lapine: Fiche-moi la paix Cardin!

Cardin: Hé on s'adresse autrement face à moi le monstre!

La lapine eu des larmes alors qu'elle fut violemment plaquer sur le mur par Cardin enrageant les Chasseurs de Dragon.

Wendy: Il fait quoi?

Jaune: C'est simple...il fait ce que la plus part trouve normal...il persécute les Faunus...sa a toujours...

Sting s'avance alors que Rogue et leurs exceeds le virent.

Rogue: Sting tu vas faire quoi?

Sting: Rien tu me connais je vais dire bonjours aux nouveaux élèves...

Lector: Fais gaffe c'est le premier jour.

Frosh: Fro pense la même chose.

Sting: Mais sa ira je vous assure.

Il continue d'avancer sous les yeux du groupe.

Dimaria: C'est moi où...j'ai du mal à croire ce qu'il raconte...

Rogue: Règle numéro un...ne jamais se fier aux paroles de Sting...

Sting arrive à proximité de Cardin et attire son attention.

Sting: Hé!

Cardin: Quoi tu cherches quoi toi des ennuies?

Russel: Ouais dégages?

Sting: Alors déjà pauvre tâche on me dit pas de dégager...ensuite j'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne aux autres à cause de leurs différences.

Cardin se tourne vers Sting alors que Rogue soupire.

Rogue: Je parie qu'on va encore devoir lui filer un coup de main.

Cardin: Pourquoi? T'aimes les monstres?

Sting: Sa se voit pas j'en est un juste devant...

Cardin furieux le pousse Sting sort ses écailles ce qui surprend Cardin.

Cardin: T'en es un toi aussi!

Sting: Ouais mais moi je suis du genre méchant...alors soit tu dégages...soit je te refais le portrait à toi et tes copains! Et si jamais je te revois lui faire du mal; où si jamais je l'apprend...tu vas ramasser toutes tes dents!

Cardin observe Sting mais lâche un sourire moqueur.

Cardin: Allez les gars on y va...laissons les animaux entre eux.

Ils s'en vont en bousculant Sting qui aide Velvet à se remettre debout.

Velvet: Merci...je m'appelle Velvet Scarlatina...

Sting: Moi je m'appelle Sting Eucliff...sa vas?

Velvet: Oui...sa vas j'ai l'habitude...dans...dans mon village...j'ai appris à baisser les yeux devant ceux qui...

Sting: Ne fais jamais ça...

Velvet fut surprise elle vit Sting souriant.

Sting: Il faut que tu montres aux autres que tu n'as pas peur d'eux; et la meilleure des manières et de les regarder bien en face...et de leurs tenir tête...

Lector: Ouais crois-en notre expérience!

Velvet: Oh! Mais attendez...je vous reconnais vous êtes le groupe aux entrepôts!

Sting: Touché ma jolie! Si tu veux on pourrais en parler plus tard quand...

Il se fait tirer l'oreille par Raven.

Sting: AÏE!

Raven: Allez on avance tu bloques la circulation!

Sting: Mais AÏE! On se revois Velv'

Velvet: D'accord Sting...

Elle sourit en voyant le garçon être tirée plus avant et suivre ses camarades.

Sting: Dis donc ta sœur est une sauvage avec les oreilles!

Crow: Ouais ben évite de le crier sur tous les toit...moi j'ai Thorra qui commence à prendre l'habitude et...

Il se fait tirer l'oreille par Thorra.

Thorra: Répète j'ai pas entendu!

Ils arrivent aux portes de Beacon.

Cobra: Bon...on va se séparer où?

Luxus: Je propose de faire ça...histoire de discerner l'attitude des autres élèves...

Yuden: Sa marche je reste avec Ruby et Dim...

Dimaria: On se retrouve plus tard...

Gajeel: La salamandre c'est tirée avec ta sœur Rub...

Ruby: QUOI! HE YANG!

La blonde et Natsu sont déjà en trains d'essayer de sympathiser avec des élèves; tandis que Yuden soupire exaspérée.

Yuden: Natsu à toujours été...

Ruby: Ouais Yang aussi...mais au moins avec vous deux je suis sûre de passer des années du tonnerre!

Kai observe les environs jusqu'à voir une fille arriver avec des valises et en lisant un livre; il vit alors une flaque d'eau juste sous son pieds.

Kai: Stop!

La fille s'arrête il remarqua une cicatrice à l'œil gauche; une robe argenté et des cheveux blancs; il enlève son manteau et recouvre la flaque.

Kai: Un peut plus et vous glissiez.

Fille: Merci...ravie de voir qu'il y est des gentleman et non des brutes sans cervelles.

Kai: Aouch sa me ferait mal...

Ruby s'approche curieuse et vit la fille et réfléchit.

Ruby: Attends...je...je suis sûre de t'avoir déjà vue quelques parts...non?

Voix: Il s'agit de Weiss Schnee héritière de Schnee Dust Company l'une des entreprises les plus prolifiques de Remnant et chargé de l'extraction de Dust dans les mines.

Ils se tournent pour voir Blake allongé sur un mur Gajeel sourit en la voyant lire un livre.

Weiss: Oui...c'est vrai...malheureusement...

Yuden: Malheureusement?

Weiss: Oui...malheureusement l'entreprise est aussi responsable...d'esclavage de Faunus...et les forcent à travailler dans les Mines...et surtout soutient...Wilhelm Straub...

Blake se redresse et descend.

Blake: Et toi?

Weiss: Je ne le soutient pas...cet homme est un monstre...son regard...je sais qu'il a commis des crimes affreux...et moi je ne peux rien y faire...pas tant que je n'aurais pas héritée de l'entreprise...

Blake sourit et tend sa main.

Blake: Ravie de te rencontrer alors...moi aussi...je...je hais Straub pour des raisons personnelles...

Weiss: Je comprend...beaucoup ne l'aime pas...sauf mon père et mon crétin de frère...ma soeur travail dans l'armée pour justement le faire tomber...

Yuden: Ah oui...elle connaîtrait un certains Ironwood?

Weiss: Oui c'est son supérieur et un amie de ma famille...c'est justement pour ça que...

Yuden: Sa ira...mais j'ai aussi de la famille qui bosse pour lui...

Weiss: Vraiment?

Ruby: Oui...et tu verras ils sont trop cool!

Gajeel de son côté s'approche de Blake et observe le livre qu'elle lue.

Gajeel: Une littéraire hein?

Blake: Oui...j'aime beaucoup lire et toi?

Gajeel: Heu oui...je lis...beau...

Lily: Menteur...

Gajeel: LA FERME LILY!

Lily: Dis plutôt que tu sais pas lire des livres en entiers!

Blake se retient de rire devant Gajeel qui hurle sur Panther Lily.

Blake: Excuse-moi...mais...si tu veux je pourrais...te montrer?

Gajeel: Ouais sa serait cool et moi en échange je serais ton garde du corps crevette!

Blake: Crevette?

Lily: Un surnom qu'il donne au filles qu'il aime...

Gajeel: LILY!

Blake rougit alors que Natsu intervient.

Natsu: Je le crois pas le bouts de métal à trouver une copine!

Gajeel: Fais gaffe la salamandre parce que je vais te refaire le portrait.

Natsu: VIENS JE T'ATTENDS!

Le groupe observe les deux Chasseurs de Dragons en trains de se disputer une fille aux cheveux écarlate observe la scène en souriant; Nala et Erza s'approche d'elle curieuse.

Nala: Excuse-nous mais tu es une guerrière?

Pyrrha: Oh oui...je m'appelle Pyrrha Nikos...

Erza: Erza Scarlet...voilà ma sœur Nala.

Nala: Enchanté...mais dis-moi tu ressembles à...

Ruby: HAAAAAAAAAAA! PYRRHA NIKOS!

Elle arrive juste en face de Pyrrha gênée alors que Weiss et Blake sont surprise.

Weiss: Attendez...la Pyrrha Nikos sa famille est célèbre sur tous le continent! Elle est la figure des boites de céréale mais aussi nombreux magasin d'arme pour Chasseur.

Natsu: Alors elle est forte! Génial!

Nala: Doucement Natsu!

Natsu: Allez Nala je parie que je pourrais...

Glynda arrive vers le groupe.

Glynda: Jeune gens...il est temps d'entrée dans l'amphithéâtre le directeur Ozpin va parler des modifications par rapport à la situation actuel.

Yuden: Ouais...pas de soucis...

Ils commencent à rentrer et vit Jaune en compagnie de deux autres personnes une fille aux cheveux légèrement roux et un garçon aux cheveux noire.

Yuden: Hé Jaune tu t'es fais de nouveaux amis?

Jaune: Ouais...enfin je vous présente Lie Ren et Nora Valyrie!

Nora: Hello!

Ren: Mes amis m'appelles Ren.

Natsu: OK Ren...je pense qu'on va tous devenir de bons amis!

Yuden: Ouais...j'espère que pour ma mère sa se passe pareil...

Pendant ce temps dans un camp militaire Amaterasu et son groupe sont dans une rangé de soldat; elle vit Acnologia portant la même tenue que tous le monde une blouse militaire blanche et noire celui-ci est gênée.

Acnologia: J'ai l'air d'un...

Metallicana: Guignols t'inquiète on l'est tous...

Ignir: Qui tu insultes de guignols!?

Otohimé: Hé vous allez pas commencer!

Yuki se penche vers Amaterasu.

Yuki: Où est Anna?

Amaterasu: Elle a préférée enseigner à Beacon avec les autres...les combats c'est pas son truc.

Voix: Silence dans les rangs!

Ils se tournent vers l'instructrice une jeune femme qui ressemblait à Weiss mais en plus âgées.

Winter: Je suis Winter Schnee. Et durant ces prochaines semaines je serait votre chef instructeur durant cette formation!

Weisslogia: Quels formations? On sait tous se ba...

Il se prend un coup de cravache il vit Winter devant lui.

Winter: Ici vous n'êtes pas dans votre monde! Ici les créatures sont loins de celle que vous affrontiez chez vous! Ici vous êtes sous MON commandement si je dis que vous êtes des débutants vous ÊTES des débutants pigée!

Weisslogia: Oui madame!

Winter: Ce n'est pas madame mais Chef!

Weisslogia: Oui chef!

Eileen: Je l'aime bien cette fille.

Acnologia: Parce qu'elle est aussi flippante que toi?

Eileen: Tu veux voir à quel point je suis flippante?

Winter: Bien pour commencer votre formation vous allez devoir passer un parcours du combattant!

Ignir: Fastoche!

Winter: Pas vraiment.

Elle tape du talon et ils virent un parcours de plusieurs kilomètre avec des murs; des poutres des fosses; des pics; des lance-flammes; et des câbles électrique. Les garçons blêmissent alors que les filles sont toutes impatiente.

Winter: Vous devrez le complétée en moins de 10 minute! Des questions?

Skiadram: Oui on a le droit de vous détestez?

Winter: Absolument. PARTEZ!

Ils commencent le parcours du combattant sous le regards de Winter alors qu'Ironwood arrive souriant.

Ironwood: Est-ce nécessaire?

Winter: Ils doivent rétablir leurs travail physique...ici ce n'est pas comme chez eux.

Ironwood: Je crois qu'ils l'ont remarqué...mais ils ont...

Winter: Je sais...mais vous savez aussi que ce qui nous attends nous dépassent aussi...et les abominations de Straub sont toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres! IGNIR! METALLICANA! ON NE SE BAT PAS SUR LE PARCOURS DU COMBATTANT!

Ignir: C'est cette abruti métallique qui a commencé!

Métallicana: TU VAS VOIR QUI C'EST L'ABRUTIS!

Winter soupire alors que les filles n'ont aucune difficultés à travailler en équipe.

Winter: Regarder les filles! Elles savent travailler en équipes!

Ignir: Tu parles...

Plusieurs minute plus tard les filles arrivent sur à finir le parcours.

Winter: 8 minute et 50 seconde pas mal.

Amaterasu: Merci...mais je me demande comment Yuden et les autres supportent leurs premier jours à Beacon.

Winter: Oh vous avez des proches à Beacon?

Amaterasu: Nos enfants et vous?

Winter: Ma petite sœur...elle veut devenir Chasseuse...notre père n'était pas d'accord...mais je lui ait forcé la main.

Eileen: Vous et votre père êtes...

Winter: Tous sauf en bon termes...plus qu'à attendre les hommes...

Luna: Ils en sont à la moitié...

Yuki: C'est pas gagné...

De retour à Beacon les élèves sont tous installées le groupe de Yuden disperser un peut partout; Luxus à côté d'une fille portant un béret et une paire de lunette noire. Ozpin arrive sur la scène il se racle la gorge les élèves se taisent.

Ozpin: Bien...chères élèves je tiens à vous souhaitez la bienvenue à Beacon. Je suis le directeur Ozpin vous allez passer les prochaines années de votre vies çà vous entraîner pour devenir des Chasseurs. Votre mission sera de rendre ce monde beaucoup plus sûre...mais je tiens cependant à vous informez de mise à jours très importante sur la scolarité. Voyez-vous il y a quelques jours la plus part d'entre vous ont sûrement vue le message télévisée...d'un certains Darkness!

Les élèves discutent entre eux Yuden se tourne vers Ruby puis Jaune à côté de lui.

Yuden: Tu l'as vue?

Jaune: Ouais...ce type me flanquer les jetons...mais...est-ce...

Yuden: Oh oui...

Ozpin: Je peux vous le dire...en plus des Grimms notre monde est menacé par une force dépassant tout entendement...pour ça...je vais laisser la place à l'un de vos nouveaux professeurs. Zeleph Dragnir!

Zeleph arrive les élèves chuchotent entre eux.

Zeleph: Bonjour à tous je m'appelle Zeleph Dragnir...avant toute chose je tiens à vous signaler que je ne viens pas de Remnant. Je viens d'un autre monde appelé Hearthland. Là-haut...je dirigeait une nation nommé Alvarez mais j'étais originaire d'un autre continent appelé Fiore. Dans ce monde il faut savoir que contrairement à ici on utilisait la magie pour se défendre et combattre.

Les élèves sont surpris.

Velvet: La magie?

Sting: Hé ouais on était les champions!

Zeleph: Je ne suis pas venu tous seul...beaucoup mais très peu de personne...m'ont suivie ici...à cause de notre exil forcé.

Nora: Un exil?

Elle remarque le regards des Chasseurs de Dragons s'assombrir.

Zeleph: Oui...notre...notre monde a entièrement été détruit.

Les personnes présente furent choqué d'entendre ça mais Cardin mis de son petit mots.

Cardin: Alors vous êtes des clandestins alors! Des réfugiées!

Ses camarades se marrent attirant les foudre de l'assistance Natsu se lève furieux les poings serré; Zeleph le remarque.

Natsu: Tu serais dans le même cas pauvre tâche!

Cardin: Quoi?

Natsu: Tu serais dans le même cas...mais tu serais en trains de pleurer agenouillé à quatre patte pour supplier le salaud qui a fait ça...d'épargner ta misérable vie! J'ai vue...des amis...de la famille...des proches...mourir sous mes yeux...des proches...que je n'ai pas put sauver...alors toi...aurais-tu été capable de faire mieux?!

Cardin se tait alors que tous le monde observe Natsu furieux celui-ci s'assoit Yang posa sa main sur son épaule il sourit à la soeur de Ruby alors que Zeleph s'approche.

Zeleph: Si vous voulez tous savoir Cardin! Sachez que l'être responsable de ce massacre...vous réduirait à néant d'un simple regard...en ne sentant rien que sa présence votre esprit serait envahit par la peur. RIEN en ce monde pour l'instant ne peut rivaliser avec sa puissance...rien dans le multivers ne pourras l'arrêter dans sa volonté de tous détruire...alors si vous amateur en matière de combat et de magie...pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose contre le Dieu absolut de l'Obscurité...alors vous en pensez quoi? Avec votre cure-dent pensez-vous pouvoir ne serait-ce égratigner le Dieu de l'Obscurité...pour vous dire la puissance de plusieurs Dragons ayant une force titanesque; un démon; une Déesse et un être à moitié Dragon et moitié divin n'ont même pas réussie à ne serait le blessé grièvement!

L'assistance est choqué du laïus de Zeleph qui dévoile une gravure de Darkness qui effraie les élèves.

Zeleph: Darkness...il est la dernière choses que nous devons vaincre si nous espérons pouvoir...vivre dans un monde qui n'aurait plus à craindre la venue de la Chasse Sauvage...qui n'aurait plus à craindre d'être rayée de la carte. Si nous voulons triomphé...notre monde et le votre vont devoir s'unir pour une guerre...que nous ne sommes pas prêts de gagner sans unir nos coeur et nos esprits!

La majorité des élèves commencent à applaudir ce qui fit sourire Zeleph; Natsu se lève.

Natsu: Hé frangin et si on montrait aux autres ce que peuvent faire des Chasseurs de Dragons!

Ils sont tous choqué d'entendre Natsu prenant la parole.

Jaune: Attends...attends...c'est ton frangin?

Yuden: Ouais...enfin c'est compliqué on vous expliquera plus tard.

God Serena souriant se lève.

Serena: Il a raison Empereur après tous j'ai toujours eu envie de tester la force des Chasseurs de Dragons!

Ozpin sourit et s'avance vers le micro.

Ozpin: Dans ce cas nous avons l'endroit idéal pour ça...mais quels Chasseur de Dragons se sentent capable de relever le défis?

Natsu: Moi!

Yuden: Moi!

Ils se regardent alors que Gajeel et Kai se lève.

Gajeel: Nous, Kai et moi on va enfin affronter le numéro un de Fiore!

Luxus se lève.

Luxus: Hé doucement JE vais l'affronter. Regarde comment on se bat chez nous Coco.

Coco: Oh alors j'en raterais pas une miette!

Cobra: Ouais je suis partant.

Sting: Allez Rogue lève tes fesses on va bottez les fesses du numéro un de Fiore.

Makarof s'évanouie en pensant aux dégâts causé par ne serait-ce l'un d'entre eux.

Gildarts: Maître...

Mavis: Makarof...

Ozpin: Dans ce cas...pourquoi ne l'affronteriez-vous pas tous ensemble en même temps?

Serena: Excellente idée!

Pyrrha: Quoi...du huit contre un!

Ren: C'est très déséquilibré...

Yuden: T'en fais pas chez nous on a ce qu'on appelle les Dix Mage sacrée qui désigne les Dix meilleurs mage dans notre monde...et God Serena et les tout premier!

Ren: Alors il doit être sacrément balèze.

Chibi: Pour te dire il faut partit d'un groupe interne appelée les Roi d'Ishgar qui regroupent les quatre meilleur mage parmis les Dix...alors c'est pour te dire sa puissance.

Zeleph: Bien alors nous allons assister à ce match...Natsu je compte sur toi pour éviter de trop te lâcher...

Natsu: Tu me connais.

Gajeel: C'est pour ça qu'il te le dit abrutis!

Natsu: TOI TU ME CHERCHES!

Yang se met à pouffer de rire comme Ruby.

Weiss: Sa risque d'être intéressant.

Blake: Et pas qu'un peut.

Plus tard l'intégralité des élèves sont dans le stade de l'Académie ils s'installent dans les gradins le groupe de Jaune et Ruby se joins aux survivants d'Hearthland.

Pyrrha: Alors vous venez tous de...

Nala: Oui...mais...d'autres n'ont pas eu la même chance que nous...

Kagura: Mais...d'autres sont morts à cause de son armée...mon frère...à été tuée par un de ses Généraux.

Jellal: Celui-ci à prit possession de moi et mon frère...et...il nous a...

Kagura: Sa suffit Jellal...ressassé ça ne t'avancera à rien...je tuerais la Tour pour qu'on avance tous...

Jellal est rassurée alors que Jaune observe les Chasseurs de Dragons s'échauffer comme God Serena.

Jaune: Dites-voir...alors ce sont eux les Faunus qu'on a vue à la télé lors de...

Erza: La destruction des entrepôt...oui...ils sont tous à moitié Dragon...donc ils sont des Faunus en quelques sortes...

Ren: Ouais...j'espère qu'ils ne rencontreront pas de problème...ici les Faunus sont mal vue par une partie de la population...

Crow: Bof...si j'étais eux...ce serait cette partie de la population qui devrait faire gaffe...Natsu et Yuden serait capable de démolir une nation à eux tous seul...

Ils regardent Crow qui observe ses amis.

Crow: Ben quoi c'est vrai?

Happy: Yuden et Natsu sont pas si destructeur que ça si?

Carla: Tu oublies qu'on parle de ceux qui ont anéantit un oiseau tempête géant et le Démon du temps en personne...alors...

Lily: Sans compter qu'avec leurs boosts de puissance ils devraient rivaliser avec God Serena...j'espère...

Sur place God Serena souriait à ses adversaires.

Serena: Alors vous êtes prêts?

Cobra: Prêt...on va voir ce que donne le meilleur mage de Fiore...

Yuden: Hé attendez...j'ai oublié...il maîtrise quel magie déjà?

_"OST Fall out Boy-The Phoenix"_

Serena sourit alors que ses yeux devinrent sombre.

Serena: Je te donne un indice...nous sommes très similaire vous et moi! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON TEMPÊTE!

Son souffle se dirige sur le groupe qui évite l'assaut alors que les élèves sont surpris.

Jaune: WHOUA!

Nora: TROP GENIAL!

Pyrrha: C'est incroyable...

Yuden: OK...je fonce!

Il déploie ses flammes sous l'œil surpris des autres.

Chibi: Pourquoi il lâche pas tous?

Erza: Il veut jauger la force de God Serena pour agir en conséquence.

Natsu lui déploie déjà sa forme de dragon et de démon surprenant les élèves.

Ozpin: Hmmm alors voilà le fameux END dont vous nous aviez parler.

Zeleph: Exacte et mon frère y va à fond comme toujours...

Cardin lui est choqué.

Cardin: Quoi on a accepté ces animaux ici!

Yuden et Natsu foncent sur lui.

Yuden: POING INFERNAL DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Natsu: POING RAVAGEUR DU DEMON DE FEU!

Ils touchent God Serena qui fut prit dans une explosion de feu surprenant les étudiants qui sont impressionner de la démonstration de force; malheureusement les deux Chasseur de Dragons virent God Serena souriant.

Serena: Oh pas mal! EBOULEMENT DU DRAGON DES CAVERNES!

Il frappe le sol avec son pieds faisant s'élever des morceaux du sol pour toucher les deux Chasseurs de Dragons; Erza et Nala sont choqué comme les autres Chasseurs de Dragons resté dans les gradins.

Angel: Attendez...il maîtrise...deux magie de Chasseurs de Dragons!

Weiss: Pourquoi c'est étonnant Yuden semble maîtriser deux flammes...

Wendy: Yuden est différents son père est le Dragon de l'Apocalypse donc il peut absorber n'importe quel éléments...mais nous autres Chasseurs de Dragon ne pouvons maîtriser qu'un éléments...à la limite on peut combiner d'autres magies mais les maîtriser aussi parfaitement...

Serena: Je tiens à vous préciser...je maîtrise huit magie de Dragon!

Yuden: Huit?

Serena: Et oui...voyez-vous je dispose en moi de huit lacrima de Dragon.

Sting: Il plaisante?

Serena: Non je suis tout à fait sérieux.

Rogue utilise les ombres pour arriver dans le dos de God Serena qui sourit.

Serena: FLAMME DU DRAGON DU PURGATOIRE!

Il entoure sa mains de flamme pour l'envoyer sur l'ancien mage de Sabertooth qui fut frappé; mais Sting arrive rapidement à son niveau.

Sting: GRIFFE DU DRAGON SACREE!

Serena: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DU TONNERRE!

Sting est foudroyer par les éclairs projeter par God Serena que Luxus et Yuden parviennent à absorber sans problème; Cobra se glisse dans son dos et évite son attaque.

Cobra: J'entends toutes tes pensées...

Yuden se rappelle alors de l'entraînement effectué avec Cobra avant les grands jeux; il se concentre et fonce sur God Serena qui en le voyant tends sa mains vers lui.

Serena: GEYSERS DU DRAGON NEPTUNE!

Des geysers d'eau surgissent du sol mais à sa grande surprise God Serena vit alors Kai émerger de l'une d'elle; il avait ses fameuses griffes de Dragons d'eau qui devinrent de la glace!

Kai: GRIFFE DU DRAGON DE GLACE!

Gajeel arrive ensuite avec Luxus; tandis que Cobra déploie son poison.

Cobra: CROC DU DRAGON VENIMEUX!

Gajeel: LAME SACREE DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Luxus: GUNGIR DU DRAGON DE LA FOUDRE!

Les attaques frappent God Serena provoquant une explosions Coco sourit en voyant la scène.

Coco: Whoua quel force!

Jaune: Ce sont des monstres de puissance!

Nora: TROP GENIAL ENCORE!

Le nuage se dissipe pour laisser God Serena apparaître presque pas atteint de l'assaut combiné.

Gajeel: C'est une blague?!

Cobra: Même pas une égratignure?!

Serena: Oh j'aime bien...mais il va en falloir...BEAUCOUP PLUS! DÔME DE CHALEUR DU DRAGON DU PURGATOIRE!

Ses flammes implosent et repoussent ses adversaires mais en scrutant les alentours il ne voit plus Yuden.

Serena: Où il est?

Voix: Hé!

Il se prit alors un coup de Gajeel revenue rapidement.

Gajeel: Jamais baissé sa garde! KAI!

Kai attrape alors God Serena par un bras et Gajeel par l'autre alors qu'il vit Sting et Rogue ensemble leurs écailles de Dragons sortit; qui commencent à combiner leurs attaques avec juste derrière Yuden et Natsu chargeant la leurs.

Serena: Quoi?

Nala: Ils ne vont quand même pas...

Erza: Je crois bien que si...

_"Fin OST"_

Alors que les deux groupes de Dragons chargent leurs puissances dans le QG de l'armée d'Atlas; des ingénieurs virent des capteurs s'affoler.

Ingénieur: Regarder! Quelque chose se passe à Beacon...une concentration d'éléments inconnue...

Ironwood arrive et entend l'annonce.

Ironwood: Ce doit être les Chasseurs de Dragons...ils doivent montrer un peut de leurs forces aucune crainte.

Ingénieurs: Non monsieur...cette trace...elle est d'origine inconnue et bien supérieur à ce qu'on a relevé jusqu'à présent!

Ironwood: COMMENT!

_"OST Fairy Tail-Nine Demon Gates Theme"_

A ce moment Yuden sentit l'énergie maléfique commencer à affluer il arrête ses flammes et scrute un coin; son frère et les stades le remarquent.

Ozpin: Que se passe t-il?

Gildarts: Il c'est arrêter?

Serena remarque ça comme tous les élèves présents.

Cardin: Alors l'animal à peur de blesser tous le monde? Ringard!

Gajeel: Hé boucle là abruti!

Kai: Yuden?

Ruby: Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Adam: Quelque chose...il a dût sentir quelque chose...

Il scrute alors un coin de l'arène d'où coule du vide une substance blanchâtre qui s'écrase au sol; il la regarde et commence à dévenir méfiant.

Natsu: Yuden?

Yuden: Quelque chose approche...et je sens que sa ne nous veut pas du bien.

Ils regardent la zone Luxus vit la substance et se met aussi en position de combat alors que des étincelles se produisent dans le vide; Ozpin se lève surpris.

Ozpin: On doit protéger les élèves!

Glynda: Je m'en occupe...

Elle tend sa baguette magique pour créer une barrière les séparant de ce qu'il se passe dans l'arène alors que des flammes blanche comme à apparaître de nulle part puis exploser et former une brèche d'où sort une créature imposante. Elle était dans une armure sombre mais qui laissait un reflet blancs sur sa surface; de celle-ci se dégage des flammes blanche sa tête de démon décharnée laissait transparaître deux énormes cornes noire alors que sa peau était blanche ses yeux blancs laissait apparaître une pupille sombre qui dégage aussi des flamme. Il enfonce alors dans le sol une hache en fer de la même matière que celle de son armure. La créature scrute les rangs des futures Chasseurs choqué comme les Chasseurs de Dragons.

Gajeel: C'est qui ce guignols?

Démon: PROSTERNEZ-VOUS!

Yuden: Devant Darkness ja...

Démon: DEVANT LA REINE DE L'UNDERWORLD!

Ils sont choqué d'entendre la créature qui parle de sa voix forte et caverneuse; Ozpin eu des frissons il s'assoit tremblant comme Glynda.

Glynda: Quoi...non...c'est...c'est impossible...

Makarof: Ce terme...me dit vaguement quelque chose...

Zeleph: La Reine de l'Underworld?

Zeleph tremblait aussi comme August alors que Yuden s'avance sans peur vers la créature.

Yuden: Et t'es qui toi?

Général Phantom: Je suis le fidèle serviteur de sa majesté...les mortels de ce monde me surnomme Phantom.

Yuden: OK Phantom...là t'interrompt une rentrée alors si j'étais toi je dégagerais avant que je vienne t'apprendre la politesse!

Général Phantom: Tu oses te dresser devant l'émissaire de la Reine de l'Underworld!?

Natsu: On sait pas qui c'est mais si c'est la bagarre que tu cherches...tu seras servies!

Ils se préparent sous les yeux du public.

Yang: Ils vont quand même pas affronter ce truc!

Général Phantom: Comme vous voulez...mortels...

Il prit sa hache et la fracasse au sol créant des brèche libérant des sortes d'armures vivantes d'où se dégage des flammes blanche; les fissures brisent la barrière de Glynda alors que les monstres commencent à apparaître un peut partout.

Glynda: La barrière à cédé!

Makarof: Alors nous allons devoir nous battre!

Les élèves commencent à se défendre des créatures de l'Underworld sur l'arène Yuden observe la scène.

Yuden: Luxus...ton groupe et God Serena allez sécurisé les gradins...nous on se charge de lui.

Luxus: Sa marche.

Ils rejoignent les gradins mais Ruby observe Yuden et ses camarades face aux Général.

Ruby: Yang, Weiss, Blake on fonce!

Jaune bloque l'assaut d'un Soldat de l'Underworld pour ensuite permettre à Erza de le trancher en deux.

Erza: Allez-y!

Elles rejoignent le groupe qui fit face au Général Phantom.

Général Phantom: Vous pensez qu'à huit vous serez suffisamment nombreux contre moi?

_"OST RWBY: Red Like Roses Part 2"_

Yuden se craque les doigts comme Natsu.

Natsu: A un seul contre toi ce sera déjà TRES largement suffisant.

Il fonce sur le Général Phantom avec Yuden mais ils se font balayer d'un revers de la hache du Général; Ruby et Yang commence à lui tirer dessus avec leurs armes mais les tirent percutent un bouclier psychique autour du Général.

Général Phantom: BRÛLEZ!

Il déploie des flammes qui sont gelée par l'épée de Weiss; Kai arrive avec Gajeel armé de sa lame.

Gajeel: LAME DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Kai: TRIDENT DU DRAGON D'EAU!

Leurs attaques frappent le Général qui encaisse et attrape ensuite le bras de Gajeel pour l'envoyer sur Yuden se relevant; il attrape alors la tête de Kai et l'enfonce dans le sol avant de l'envoyer vers Weiss qui utilise sa glace pour amortir son recul mais se retrouve dans la ligne de mire du Général qui abat sa hache et projette une fissure sur elle.

Kai: BOUCLIER DU DRAGON D'EAU!

De l'eau encaisse le choc de la fissure sauvant Weiss souriante le Général se prit les tir de Ruby et Yang qui tire des rafales sur le Général qui grogne; il envoie sa hache vers elles pour tenter de les faucher elles évitent son attaque alors que le Général reprend sa hache en main.

Général Phantom: Vous brûlerez dans les flammes pour ma Reine!

Il charge sa hache de flamme blanche et frappe le sol pour créer deux ligne de flamme vers Yang et Ruby qui sont écartés par Yuden et Natsu qui leurs sautent dessus pour les écarter de la zone de déflagration. Yang vit Natsu au-dessus d'elle la blonde rougit alors que Natsu observe furieux le Général.

Natsu: OK round deux.

Il enflamme son corps et fonce sur le Général qui bloque son assaut avec sa hache; Yuden arrive son poings chargé de foudre et de flamme.

Yuden: POING FOUDROYANT DU DRAGON INFERNAL!

Il frappe de pleins fouet le Général au visage il recule et observe alors les deux Chasseurs de Dragons il fit tournoyer sa hache au-dessus de lui; des boules de feu blanche frappe le sol provoquant des explosions les deux Chasseurs de Dragons font barrages contre les flammes.

Natsu: Gajeel! Kai!

A ce moment alors que le Général fit à nouveau tourner sa hache son bras est saisit par le lassos de Blake le bloquant; il vit la Faunus le retenir.

Général Phantom: SALE!

Gajeel: POING DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Il frappe de pleins fouet dans l'estomac du Général qui vit son armure se fissurer; Kai arrive ensuite et bloque ses bras dans de l'eau qui gèle sous l'effet du pouvoir de Weiss.

Weiss: Yang! Ruby!

Les deux femme tirent sur les bras pour faire lâcher la hache du Général qui tombe au sol furieux il tend sa mains mais se prit les coups de Yang qui enchaîne rapidement les coups sur le Général son armure se fissure encore plus.

Ruby: Yuden! Natsu!

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons attrapent les bras du Général sonné qui vit alors Ruby foncer sur lui et se transformer en boule rouge dégageant des pétales; elle frappe le Général qui vit son armure se briser provoquant une onde de choc désintégrant tous les monstres en poussière sombre il retombe au sol violemment alors que Yuden rattrape Ruby désorienté.

Ruby: Pfiou...on a gagner?

Yuden: On di...

Ils entendent des bruits de craquements et virent alors le corps du Général au sol qui commence à se tordre et enfler; Ozpin vit cela alors que les cendres entre dans des fissures dans son corps qui relâche de la corruption qui dégage des flammes blanche son corps commencer à grandir. Les deux équipes reculent alors que le Général se redresse ses jambes se déchire comme la partie basse de son corps; ils virent deux pattes ressemblant plus à des faux émerger et s'enfoncer dans le sol une autre sort de son dos et s'enfonce dans le sol son corps grossit ses cornes grandissent alors que quatre amas de corruption recouvre son corps massif ses bras plus musclé et armé de puissante griffe des flammes sortent de son dos comportant une sorte d'énorme balafre recouvert par la corruption qui est reliée aux quatre amas sur son corps les Chasseurs sont horrifiée de voir la créature qui les observe.

Général Phantom: Je vous enterrerez dans une tombe infernal!

Yuden: Ouais essaye mon gros.

_"OST Alone in the Dark Inferno-Edward Carnby"_

Il pousse un hurlement terrible faisant trembler tous le stade; des morceaux du plafond s'écrase alors qu'un hélicoptère survole la zone.

Journaliste: Nous sommes à l'Académie Beacon où une créature immense viens de faire son apparition celle-ci se trouve devant un groupe de jeune Chasseurs...que va t-il se passer?

Dans les vestiaires du camps Amaterasu et ses amis virent la créature; Amaterasu observe Eileen qui approuve.

Esmeralda: Un envoyé de l'Underworld...

La créature grogne alors que les Chasseurs observent le monstre s'avancer vers eux.

Yuden: On fait quoi?!

La créature lève ses pattes pour s'écraser sur eux mais ils évitent l'assaut de justesse.

Blake: On doit le neutraliser!

Gajeel: ATTENTION!

Il se place devant Blake et utilise ses écailles d'acier pour bloquer les projectiles qui apparaissent autour du Général qui les envoient sur ses adversaires; il grogne et s'avance vers Kai et Weiss. Le Chasseur de Dragon d'eau déploie sa magie de glace.

Kai: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE GLACE!

Il parvient à bloquer le monstre dans de la glace mais celui-ci lève ses bras et des flammes blanche fit fondre instantanément la glace; mais des pics de glace sont envoyé sur lui. Il grogne et veut attraper Weiss mais elle se défend et gèle sa main; Yuden arrive avec Natsu.

Yuden: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON SOLAIRE!

Natsu: POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU!

Ils frappent les deux pattes avant qui fit basculer le monstre au sol; celui-ci se prit en pleine figure les tirs de Ruby et Yang il se redresse et tend ses bras au ciel rassemblant des flammes blanche tout autour de lui.

Yuden: Attention je le sens pas.

Weiss: Tous derrière moi et Kai!

Kai et elle construisent un grand mur alors que le Général relâche un torrent de flamme sur eux l'épuisant; ils virent les flammes sur la corruption s'estomper.

Yuden: Hé...regarder...on doit se synchroniser tous ensemble pour frapper les parties corrompue...

Ruby: Sa marchera?

Yuden: Aucune idée.

Gajeel: Attends tu te fous de nous?!

Yuden: Hé oh j'ai jamais affronté ce genre de truc avant! Mais la corruption c'est toujours la faiblesse des gros non?

Blake: Ouais mais on fait comment pour les avoirs?

Yuden: Il faudrait que vous l'énerviez assez pour qu'il lance son attaque là et nous on frappe au bon moment.

Le Général grogne alors qu'il reprit ses esprit.

Général Phantom: Levez-vous Soldat! Combattez pour votre Reine!

Les monstres tombé se redresse et menace à nouveau le public alors que le monstre créer un cercle d'épée de fer noir et blanc; il les envoie sur le groupe qui les évitent tant bien que mal les Dragons protègent les filles qui sont aussi toucher par les lames.

Yuden: OK...ON GO!

Ruby et Yang tire sur la tête du Général alors que Blake créer un double pour lui lancer son arme et ainsi entourer les pattes du Général qui le remarque.

Général Phantom: Misérable clo...

Il se prit un gros morceau de glace sur la figure il vit Weiss et créer des épées pour les envoyer sur elle mais Kai la défend.

Kai: Dis donc sa fait combien de fois que je te sauve Princesse?

Weiss rougit alors que le Général pousse un grognement strident et tends ses bras pour déployer des colonnes de flammes et des fissures qui foncent sur les héros qui se prennent l'explosion de pleins fouet mais tiennent bon.

Ruby: Yang!

Yang: Ouais!

Les deux virent Blake qui finit par entourée les pattes de la créature Ruby fonce avec sa soeur et ensemble elle sert les liens et fit chuter au sol le Général qui s'écrase lourdement. Weiss utilise son épée et la plante dans le sol pour faire sortir des pics de glace qui frappe sa tête mais se brise furieux il se redresse et recommence à rassembler ses flammes.

Jaune: A COUVERT!

Jaune saute sur Pyrrha pour la protéger de la déflagration alors que Weiss protège Ruby; Yang et Blake alors que Kai protège Gajeel tandis que Yuden et Natsu encaisse la vague de flamme et virent le monstre s'épuiser.

Yuden: MAINTENANT! HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DIVIN SOLAIRE!

Natsu: RUGISSEMENT DU DEMON DE FEU!

Gajeel: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'ACIER!

Kai: HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'EAU!

Les quatre attaque frappe les parties corrompue provoquant une explosion et engouffrant le monstre dans un nuage de poussière; le groupe de Ruby vit les quatre Chasseur de Dragon.

Yuden: Pfiou...c'est pas trop tôt...

Soudain les quatre sont frappé par des épées qui se plante dans leurs ventres ils finissent au sol grognant de douleurs; le groupe virent alors le Général toujours debouts mais les parties corrompue ont disparut laissant des flammes blanche sortir de ses plaies.

Général Phantom: Je vais vous achevez pour de bons!

Ruby: Il est encore debout!

Blake: Comment on peut l'abattre!

Il se tourne vers elles leurs donnant des frissons.

Général Phantom: Mais avant je vais me charger de vous quatre!

Ruby: COURREZ!

Il lève le bras faisant sortir des flammes du sol en plus de pics de métal noir avec des reflets blancs; Ruby utilise sa vitesse et vit dans son dos un noyaux rougeâtre qui se dégage de sa fissure dans le dos.

Ruby: Bingo!

Elle rejoins ses amis qui canardent le monstre de projectiles.

Ruby: Dans son dos il y a un truc qui c'est dévoilé!

Yang: OK...alors on va le distraire pendant que tu...

Le Général rassemble ses flammes autour de lui.

Ruby: Oh non...

_"OST Fairy Tail-Dragon Force"_

Le Général est alors frappé par quatre attaque magique qui l'atteigne au visage il se tourne comme elles vers le groupe de Yuden encore debouts et ayant retirée les lames de leurs corps.

Général Phantom: Impossible l'Undernium est un acier qui ne peut pas être retiré du corps!

Yuden: Ouais...sauf quand on est des Chasseurs de Dragons!

Gajeel: Et que t'étais sur le point de t'en prendre à des copines!

Les filles les virent sortir leurs écailles alors que l'énergie magique les envahit tous.

Kai: On a pas put sauver nos amis...nos petite-amie...dans notre monde...

Les filles écoutent Kai qui se remémorent Aline alors que Gajeel revoit Reby qui lui lisait des histoires qu'il appréciait énormément.

Gajeel: Alors on te laisseras pas tuer celle-là!

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons furieux dégage une importante énergie avant que de leurs dos ne jaillissent des ailes de dragons pour Gajeel sa queue était entièrement en acier avec des pointes sombre sur le dessus ses ailes aussi en acier se déploie comme deux cornes d'acier noir qui sortent de son front. Kai lui eux droit à une queue de dragon bleuté avec une sorte d'ailerons bleuté et deux sortes de corne dorée sortant de chaque côté ses cornes était elles aussi dorée alors que ses ailes aux couleurs de l'océan se déploie. Les témoins sont choqué de voir la transformation des deux Chasseur de Dragon surtout les autres Chasseurs de Dragon.

Lena: Incroyable...

Lily: Ga...Gajeel?

Luxus: La vache...

Makarof: Incroyable...mais que se passe t-il?

Zeleph: Le Dragon Mode.

Makarof: Pardon?

Zeleph: L'état durant lequel le Chasseur de Dragon parvient à pleinement atteindre son stade d'évolution et combine son mental avec la puissance des Dragons...cet états leurs permets de surpasser jusqu'au Mage Sacrée...

August: On dirait que ces deux-là sont parvenu à canaliser leurs émotions.

Gajeel se craque les doigts.

Gajeel: Et si on s'occupait de se tocard!

Yuden et Natsu fonce sur le Général pour le plaquer contre le mur chacun saisissant un bras pour l'empêcher de les lever; Gajeel utilise alors l'acier qu'il génère pour immobiliser le Général. Kai fit sortir de l'eau du sol et l'utilise pour geler la créature qui est adossé au mur; Blake prit l'initiative et enroule son lassos autour du cou du monstre et tire.

Blake: YANG!

Yang aide son amis et tire alors que Weiss utilise sa magie pour créer un sceau noir pour aider à tirer le cou du monstre et dégage un accès à son dos; Yuden et Natsu continuent de maintenir les bras au mur.

Yuden: Ruby!

Ruby fonce alors rapidement sa faux dégainer et parvient passer dans le dos de la créature et transperce le noyaux avant de l'arracher du corps de la créature qui pousse un hurlement strident elle saute pour atterrir plus loin le noyaux eu une pulsation avant de s'évaporer le Général grogne et fut libérer de ses entraves avant de tituber pour finalement s'écraser sans vie au sol puis disparaître en cendre comme les monstres qu'il a appelé laissant le stade endommagé. Les Chasseur virent les deux groupes dans l'arène et les acclament vivement; les autres équipes arrivent pour les féliciter alors qu'Ozpin sourit.

Ozpin: On dirait que nos jeunes talents vont nous épater toutes l'année.

Glynda: C'est un fait...

Mavis sourit comme Zeleph en voyant son frère ayant trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre; au camp Amaterasu sourit fière comme Otohimé.

Otohimé: On dirait que ton fils et le miens ont réussie...

Métallicana: C'est pas trop tôt...j'avais la honte devant Ignir et Acnologia.

Acnologia: On est toujours les preums...

Métallicana: La ferme!

Eileen: Par contre maintenant nous allons devoir nous mesurer à une autre adversaire...tout aussi dangereuse que Darkness...

_"Fin OST"_

Dans la salle du trône de Darkness celui-ci avait vue entièrement la confrontation; ses généraux sont surpris.

Eredin: Ce monstre...serait-ce?

Darkness se lève et se tourne vers son trône qu'il fit disparaître pour créer un portail.

Darkness: Je vais voir une amie...attendez-moi ici.

La Tour: Oui maître.

Ils s'inclinent tandis que Darkness franchit le seuil du portail pour arriver dans un monde gigantesque le ciel sombre laisse apparaître un trou noir dans le ciel qui est recouvert par une forme massive; il vit un immense dragons recouvert d'écailles pointue sombre de sa gueule se dégage des flammes blanche alors que son corps massif dépasse de dix fois n'importe quel dragon normal. Darkness sourit avant de s'avancer vers un immense palais à la roche sombre reflétant une lueur blanche. Devant la porte un groupe de Démon se tient devant lui il sourit en les voyant pointé leurs lances vers lui.

Darkness: Pitoyable...

Ils sont tous dans l'instant réduit en cendre une fois son oeil frontal ouvert; il s'avance vers le Palais dont les portes s'ouvre. Il se dirige vers l'immense salle du trône qui laisse alors à la place d'un mur du font une vue sur le néant et le trou noir dans les cieux. Sur le trône il vit une forme gracieuse habillé d'une cape sombre ainsi qu'une robe de même couleurs son corps pâle laisse apparaître des symbole lumineux blancs; ses cheveux bleu violet descendant le long de son dos ses yeux ambre scrute le Dieu de l'obscurité alors qu'elle lâche un sourire l'immense Dragon se pose derrière la femme qui sourit.

Femme: Tiens tiens tiens...mais voilà donc le Dieu absolu de l'Obscurité...

Darkness: Et voilà donc la fameuse Reine de l'Underworld...

Il scrute la femme une curieuse impression le tiraille alors qu'elle se lève et descend les marches pour se trouver devant Darkness qui sent son odeur et il fut choqué pour la première fois depuis très longtemps en reconnaissant la femme.

Darkness: Fate...

Fate: Bonjour...Ankhseram...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Darkness replonge dans ses souvenirs d'enfance; alors que Fate et lui s'allient pour plier le Multivers à leurs volontées tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Le passé obscure du Dieu". **

**Merci de continuer de lire je vous dis à la prochaine tchao. **


	7. Chapitre 7: Le Passé du Dieu Obscure

**Dans ce chapitre de RWBY la mystérieuse Fate en connait plus sur le Dieu Obscure qui replonge a une époque où il était loin d'être l'homme qu'il était; les origines d'un mal très ancien qui a démarré par une histoire d'amour. **

* * *

**Chapitre 7: La passé obscure du Dieu.**

Darkness se trouvait devant Fate désarçonné tandis que d'autres créature arrive dans la salle à commencé par une sorte de centaure décharnée dégageant des flammes vertes; il était armé de six katana noir et vert qu'il pointe vers le Dieu. Un autre était une créature noire et rouge qui dégaine une épée en forme de croix noir et rouge elle était pourvue de griffe et grognait contre l'intrue. Darkness observe le centaure et vit son visage décharnée et sa taille très imposant par rapport à n'importe qui; les flammes verdâtre qu'il dégage et ses cornes sur son crâne lui donne un aspect encore plus menaçant avec sa ceinture en crâne autour de lui.

Centaure: Ma reine cet intrus vous menace t-il?

Fate: Non Xiangà sa ira...il n'est pas un ennemie...enfin je l'espère.

Le dénommée Xiangà baisse ses sabres mais tourne autour du Dieu qui lâche un sourire.

Darkness: Je te trouve bien méfiant Xiangà...ne te prosternes-tu pas devant le Dieu de l'Obscurité!

Xiangà: Je ne me prosterne que devant ma Reine! La Reine des Apothicon!

Darkness fut surpris.

Darkness: Les Apothicon? Ne seriez-vous pas cette race banni dans l'Ether Noir par ma défunte mère?

Voix: Tout à fait...

Darkness se tourne vers une nouvelle forme celle d'un homme en costard sombre habillé d'un chapeau tout aussi sombre et d'une écharpe blanche; il vit son visage celle d'un homme dans pourvue d'une barbe blanche et de cheveux blanc. Il portait une paire de gant sombre et souriait au nouvel invité.

Homme: Votre mère nous a contraint à l'exil au-delà des frontière de la réalité dans l'Ether Noire...il me semble que vous connaissez cet endroit.

Darkness: J'y ai puisé une grande partie de ma puissance au point qu'aujourd'hui ce lieu n'a plus aucun secret pour moi.

Fate: J'y ai été envoyé par ta mère...et j'y ait passé des siècles enfermé avec mes enfants...

Darkness observe les Apothicon et l'immense dragon qui s'approche.

Fate: Je me souviens de notre temps sur notre terre natale...

Darkness: La Plaine Célèste...

Fate: Oui...mais tu t'es vengé...avec nos enfants...

Darkness observe Fate qui souriait c'était l'une des rares chose qui lui procurait une sensation de bonheur.

Fate: Mais je devrais te présenter à ton armé...tu connais déjà Xiangà...l'autre se nomme Salori.

Darkness observe la créature avec son corps rouge et noir des sortes de cornes de tentacule sombre et rouge en guise de chevelure; ainsi que des sortes de morceau de tissus rouge lui servant de sorte de jupe.

Darkness: Enchanté...et qui est cet homme?

Shadowman: On me nomme l'Homme de l'Ombre...où le Shadowman.

Fate: Il est l'un de mes plus fidèles généraux.

Darkness: Tu en as d'autres?

Fate: Nous...tu es après tout leurs Dieu?

Darkness observe alors le Shadowman s'inclinant puis ce fut Salori et enfin Xiangà; Darkness sourit alors qu'il observe Fate.

Darkness: Je dois dire que tu me surprend et que tu as changé par rapport à mon temps sur la Plaine Célèste.

Fate: Je me rappelle encore de notre première rencontre...

_"Flash-Back"_

_Des siècles voir des millénaires en arrière sur la fameuse Plaine Célèste une plaine magnifique au verts pâturage à perte de vue flottant dans un ciel bleu; un immense palais blancs siégeait au pieds d'un volcan. Au pieds du Palais se trouvait un ville remplie de vie celle des Célèstes qui vaquait à leurs occupations; mais aujourd'hui dans la Plaine était un jour spécial car la Déesse Athalia allait officiellement nommé ses enfants Dieu Créateur. Parmis ces enfants Ankhseram un Dieu habillé d'un manteau bleu avec des figure dorée dessiné dessus principalement des dragons; il avait les cheveux court sombre et à son front était une sorte de pierre violette relié à une chaîne et faisant le tour de sa tête. Il observait les habitants mettre des décorations dans la ville on toque à sa porte c'est une servante. _

_Servante: Mon prince...votre leçon..._

_Ankhseram: Je n'irais pas là-haut ces cours m'ennuis plus qu'autre chose._

_La servante est surprise. _

_Servante: Mais votre mère dit...que c'est votre dernier..._

_Ankhseram: Dites bien à ma mère qu'apprendre à créer de la matière est une étape que j'ai déjà maîtriser et que ces cours sont plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose. _

_La servante n'argumente pas plus et Ankhseram continue d'observer par la vitre la ville; il se dirige alors vers son bureau d'étude et y fit flotter une substance sombre faisant ressortir des cristaux jaune. _

_Ankhseram: Intéressant..._

_Il divise la matière en deux et la fit flotter avant de la ranger dans une sphère de cristal et la ranger dans sa poche; il sort alors de sa chambre et sent déjà l'odeur provenant de la cuisine. C'était alléchant ce mélange de parfum sucré et salée emplie ses poumons; il croisa alors dans un couloir sa soeur Amaterasu discutant avec Eliana.  
_

_Eliana: Hé Grand frère! Tu viens à ce dernier cours de création? _

_Ankhseram: Non petite soeur malheureusement je trouve ces cours ennuyeux. _

_Amaterasu: Tu as toujours trouvé ces cours ennuyeux._

_Ankhseram: C'est vrai mais maintenant je les trouve inutile...créer la matière je l'ai déjà appris il y a des lunes. _

_Voix: Tu as toujours été le plus précoce parmi nous. _

_Ankhseram vit alors son frère Odin plus jeune arriver il avait déjà une légère barbe au menton; ses deux yeux était là tendis qu'il arborait une tenue plus guerrier avec des symboles asgardiens gravé sur sa tenue. _

_Ankhseram: Odin...j'imagine que tu viens encore me dire que je risque de manquer quelque chose? _

_Odin: Oui tu sais notre professeur ne t'a vue qu'une où deux fois durant toute notre éducation. _

_Ankhseram: Je t'arrête pendant une dizaines d'années je devais me farcir ces cours d'un ennuies mortel. _

_Odin: Tu changeras jamais hein? En fait les filles Jacob et William sont encore en trains de se disputer. _

_Eliana: Encore! _

_Amaterasu: Ils ne s'arrêterons jamais. _

_Ankhseram: Je vous laisse je vais en ville toute cette ambiance en ville m'attire bien plus que le cours. _

_Amaterasu: On se retrouve plus tard? _

_Ankhseram: Si vous voulez. _

_Il quitte ses frères et sœurs pour rejoindre la porte du palais mais se fit arrêter par les gardes. _

_Ankhseram: Ce n'est que moi écarter vous!_

_Garde: Désolée mon prince mais vous êtes attendu dans la salle d'étude de création. _

_Ankhseram: Je n'irais pas. _

_Garde: Votre père l'a ordonné et..._

_Les deux gardes sont alors figé et ne prononce plus une parole; Ankhseram soupire. _

_Ankhseram: Mon père me fatigue déjà assez...il n'a rien à m'ordonner maintenant que j'arrive à l'âge où je peut choisir mon destin._

_Il allait partir mais vit alors un mur magique bloquer son chemin; il vit sa mère ravissante dans une robe de cérémonie blanche et rouge ses cheveux blancs en queue de cheval et son sourire chaleureux même à son propre fils qui allait devenir la plus grande menace du Multivers. _

_Athalia: Ankhseram...je t'en prie peux-tu délivrer ses gardes? _

_Ankhseram: Dés que tu me laisseras sortir. _

_Athalia: Tu ne vas pas à la dernière leçon? _

_Ankhseram: Pourquoi devrais-je y aller je suis déjà capable de faire bien plus depuis bien plus longtemps. _

_Athalia: Je sais...mais on aimerait voir tes progrès...surtout ton père qui mise énormément sur toi et Ama._

_Ankhseram soupire. _

_Ankhseram: Il ne devrait pas ce qu'il à comme projet pour moi je m'en moque je ferais ce qui me plaît. _

_Athalia soupire son fils et son mari était sans cesse en conflit; bien que Arcturus ne cherche que le bien de son fils. _

_Athalia: Peux-tu lui en vouloir tu es notre premier née..._

_Ankhseram: Et alors? Moi et les autres sommes née le même jour peut importe qui l'a été en premier non? _

_Athalia: S'il te plaît...je te promets que sa ne durera pas longtemps...tu pourras partir quand bon te semblera._

_Ankhseram soupire puis détourne les talons et libère les gardes qui sont surpris; Athalia sourit quand elle vit son fils se diriger vers la salle d'étude où se trouvait déjà William et Jacob. William était un garçon aux cheveux blancs comme Odin mais avait des yeux bleu et surtout sa tenue était ambre avec un cerf brodée dessus; Jacob avait lui les cheveux et la peau légèrement plus sombre et avait un dragon brodée sur sa tenue mauve. _

_Jacob: Tiens tu es finalement venu? _

_Ankhseram: Disons que je n'avais pas tellement le choix..._

_A ce moment un vieux sage arrive avec une canne en bois et un sourire au lèvre. _

_Amatersu: Maître Logarius._

_Logarius: Mes enfants aujourd'hui marque la dernière leçon que j'ai à vous enseigné...aujourd'hui je vais voir vos progrés et vos travaux durant toutes ses années d'études. _

_Dans la foule Athalia rejoins son marie un homme grands à la peau sombre comme ses cheveux; il avait une armure en or avec une cape et une épée à la lame courbé avec un soleil gravé dans le pommeau. _

_Arcturus: Alors il est venu? _

_Athalia: Oui mais soit moins dure avec lui. _

_Arcturus: Mais c'est l'aînée il doit montrer l'exemple!_

_Athalia: Ils sont née le même jours qu'ils soient sortit le premier pour moi ne signifie rien; il reste mon fils et je l'aime...et je ne veux pas qu'il se sente privilégiée par rapport aux autres. _

_Arcturus: Oui mais il possède un grand pouvoir...il pourrait créer des mondes!_

_Athalia: Les autres aussi et Ama est très douée elle a les appréciations de ses professeurs tout comme Eliana. _

_Arcturus soupire tandis que Logarius racle sa gorge. _

_Logarius: Bien...Dame Amaterasu pouvez-vous commencez?_

_Amaterasu s'avance et utilise alors ses pouvoirs pour créer à partir de rien des oiseaux qui s'envole dehors; sa mère applaudit comme son père et ses proches. _

_Logarius: A vous Eliana. _

_Elianna elle créa des renards qui se mettent à courir dans la pièce se chassant; tandis que après elle William et Jacob créer des canidés qui se chasse entre eux. Odin lui resta simple et créer un aigle qui se pose sur son épaule. _

_Logarius: Excellent! Jeune Ankhseram?_

_Ankhseram lui se concentre et rapidement il tends ses mains et il créer à partir de rien un dragon imposant; son apparence majestueux émerveilla les personne présente les écailles sur sa peau était d'un blancs parfait ses yeux bleu observe le maître bouche bée. _

_Logarius: Incroyable!_

_Ankhseram observe son père émerveiller comme sa mère il détourne alors les talon avant de réduire le dragon à la taille d'une souris; celui-ci rejoins alors l'épaule du Dieu qui ne cessait de sourire. _

_Amaterasu: WHOUA!_

_Odin: Je crois qu'on c'est fait battre!_

_Ankhseram: Je suis douée pour cela Odin rien de plus. _

_Athalia: Je suis fière de toi...tu nous as impressionner. _

_Arcturus: Oui...et avec le bal qui arrive je suis sûre que toutes te prétendantes te..._

_Ankhseram n'en écoute pas plus et détourne les talons surprenant tous le monde. _

_Arcturus: Ankhseram!_

_Ankhseram: Les bals les prétendantes...tout cela non merci. _

_Arcturus: Mais il va falloir te décider à choisir une épouse!_

_Ankhseram: Je la chosirais que je serais prêt pas avant!_

_Arcturus: Ankhseram!_

_Athalia: Nous faisons ça pour que tu te sentes bien..._

_Ankhseram: Désolée mais je me sentirais plus à l'aide en dehors de ce genre de fanfaronnade...voire des prétendantes se pavaner pour que je choisissent...c'est d'un ridicule et d'un ennuies. _

_Il s'en va alors que son père soupire Ankhseram rejoins__ alors la cité avec son dragon à l'épaule grognant; il s'arrête acheter de la viande et en donne à son dragon. _

_Ankhseram: Il va falloir que je te donne un nom..._

_Le Dragon grogne. _

_Ankhseram: Je sais...je vais t'appeler Niddhog. _

_Niddhog grogne légèrement alors qu'en traversant le marché il rentre dans quelqu'un; il vit alors au sol une jeune femme aux cheveux violet habillé d'un robe mauve avec sur ses bras d'étranges tatouages. Ses yeux mauves fixe Ankhseram qui ne savait pas quoi dire devant cette femme. _

_Femme: Oh excusez-moi...je...je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais. _

_Ankhseram: Aucun soucis...moi non plus. _

_Il l'aide à se relever la jeune femme lâche un sourire faisant perdre ses moyens à Ankhseram qui observe alors un dragon se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme celui-ci avait les écailles sombre et verte et était aussi gros que Niddhog qui observe alors le dragon. _

_Ankhseram: Oh vous avez aussi un dragon. _

_Fate: Oui il s'appelle Chaos...et moi c'est Fate. _

_Ankhseram: Moi c'est Ankhseram..._

_Fate est surprise elle s'incline. _

_Fate: Mes excuses majesté je..._

_Ankhseram: Allons relève-toi j'ai toujours eu horreur du protocole...il m'étouffe si tu veux tous savoir...je suis du genre électron libre. _

_Fate se relève gênée mais sourit. _

_Fate: Je suis pareil...mes tuteurs veulent que je sois à la hauteur; mais honnêtement je préfère découvrir et créer les choses moi-même. _

_Ankhseram: Oh tu es toi aussi une? _

_Fate: Déesse? Pas...pas vraiment c'est très compliqué...et disons que je ne serait pas bien vue si on savais ce que j'étais..._

_Ankhseram: Je vois._

_Fate: Sinon vous aviez prévue quelque chose? _

_Ankhseram: Mis à part de traîner dans les marchés jusqu'au soir. _

_Fate: Oh Chaos et moi pourrions vous accompagnez? A vrai dire on a nous non plus pas grand chose à faire. _

_Ankhseram passa la journée avec sa nouvelle amie ils passèrent leurs journées à parler de création de monde et de créature magique; Ankhseram à la fin de la journée c'était beaucoup rapproché de Fate qui elle aussi c'était liée d'amitié avec le Dieu. Au soir Ankhseram allait sur le départ. _

_Ankhseram: C'était une agréable journée Fate...pourrions-nous nous voir demain? J'aimerais...j'aimerais pouvoir essayer de créer quelque chose...avec toi. _

_Fate fut surprise mais sourit. _

_Fate: Oui pourquoi pas...à demain Ankhseram. _

_Elle s'approche et pose une bise sur la joue du Dieu qui rougit comme elle; Fate s'en va alors qu'Ankhseram observe sa nouvelle amie partir. Il rejoins le palais au dîner il resta silencieux; tandis que ses parents discutent Odin s'approche de lui. _

_Odin: Alors frangin...comment se nomme t-elle? _

_Ankhseram sourit et rit légèrement. _

_Ankhseram: Tu n'as pas put t'empêcher Odin? _

_Odin: Non!_

_Ankhseram: C'est parce que je t'es surpris avec Freyja par accident? _

_Odin rougit violemment devant ses paroles. _

_Odin: Tu nous espionnais!_

_Ankhseram: Est-ce espionné de trouvé son frère embrassant sa petite-amie juste en sortant de ma chambre? _

_Odin: Touché..._

_Athalia: Ankhseram as-tu prévue d'inviter quelqu'un au bal? _

_Arcturus: Un ami? _

_Ankhseram: Sans doute j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de très amical. _

_Jacob: Serait-ce cette Fate?_

_Ankhseram observe son frère tandis que ses parents échange un regard surpris. _

_Ankhseram: J'imagine que toi aussi tu nous suivais? _

_Jacob: Je le confesse. _

_Eliana: Tu as rencontrée une fille?_

_Athalia: Est-elle gentille? _

_Arcturus: Est-ce une Déesse? _

_Ils observent Arcturus mais Ankhseram soupire. _

_Ankhseram: Je l'ignore mais elle créer ce qui fait d'elle une puissante créatrice; quand à son rang social je m'en moque. _

_Athalia: Tu as raison...ne te soucie pas de ça. _

_Arcturus: Mais pour un Dieu...c'est..._

_Ankhseram: Je sais mais je me moque du protocole et tu le sais déjà; pour moi la seule chose qui compte c'est ce que je désire et que personne ne me mette des chaînes!_

_Athalia observe la conversation se tendre mais Amaterasu la détendu à nouveau. _

_Amaterasu: Je suis impatiente de la rencontrer; tu n'es pas très émotif il faut le dire. _

_Ankhseram: Je n'aime simplement pas montrer mes émotions en public c'est tout. _

_Amaterasu: Pas faux...je ne t'ai par exemple jamais vue être triste; ou heureux. _

_Ankhseram: Un jour peut-être tu le verras pour l'heure..._

_Il se lève et s'en va. _

_Ankhseram: Je part me coucher demain je sens que l'on ne me lâchera pas de la journée; alors je partirais tôt. _

_Il s'en va alors qu'Arcturus soupire; Ankhseram rejoins sa chambre et s'assoit sur son lit avant de s'allonger le visage de Fate revient en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.  
Le lendemain matin il rejoignit très tôt le marché où il devait retrouvé Fate sur son épaule son dragon, il vit la jeune femme arrive avec un sacoche à l'épaule. _

_Fate: Désolée du retard j'ai prit certains éléments qui pourrait nous être utile. _

_Ankhseram: Bien allons ailleurs les invitées vont déboulée toute la journée; et j'aimerais être tranquille et ne pas croiser des gens de haute société. _

_Fate sourit et conduit alors Ankhseram dans un lieu isolée très loin de la ville il s'agissait d'une sorte vallée; celle-ci donnait sur un lac; un forêt et un canyon. _

_Ankhseram: Ce sera parfait. _

_Fate sort des ingrédients et un parchemin. _

_Fate: J'ai toujours voulue essayé de créer des Wyvern...avec ses éléments on aurait de quoi. _

_Ankhseram: J'ai même de quoi te donner je peut créer de la matière à partir de rien. _

_Fate: Génial alors commençons!_

_Les deux mages s'entraîne durant de longues heures; ils eurent des résultats peu probants mais à la fin ils finissent par créer une sphère de différents éléments. Elles se divisent et à la place apparaissent des Wyvern l'une bleu; une autre rouge; une autre marron et la dernière verte. _

_Fate: ON A REUSSIE! _

_Elle saute au cou d'Ankhseram qui rougit devant l'élan d'affection mais la sert dans ses bras aussi heureux qu'elle._

_Ankhseram: C'est un début...mais voyons si elle reconnaissent leurs créateurs. _

_L'une des Wyvern s'approchent méfiante mais finit par se laisser caresser par Fate souriante._

_Fate: C'est...incroyable..._

_Ankhseram: Oui...tu as été génial Fate. _

_La femme sourit alors qu'ils se regardent un moment puis Ankhseram eu une idée; il sort alors une lacrima vide de toute magie. _

_Fate: Une lacrima? _

_Ankhseram: Oui j'aimerais créer quelque chose de plus imposant avec...mais sa vas demander énormément de travail et d'espace..._

_Fate: Mais heureusement tu es un Dieu créateur...et...ce soir...j'imagine que tu vas devoir choisir une femme et..._

_Ankhseram l'interrompit en la prenant contre lui et en l'embrassant; Fate fut surprise mais ferma les yeux et mis ses bras autour du cou du Dieu. Après plusieurs minute ils se séparent mais leurs cœur battait à tout rompre. _

_Fate: Anhseram je..._

_Ankhseram: Je me moque des autres femme...il n'y a que toi qui compte..._

_Fate est surprise mais sentit son cœur battre. _

_Fate: Vraiment? Mais...on c'est..._

_Ankhseram: Rencontré hier? Je sais...mais...je sens que tu sera devenir une grande créatrice..._

_Fate fut surprise mais sourit et se cajole contre Ankhseram. _

_Ankhseram: J'aimerais que tu sois là au bal..._

_Fate: Mais je...je n'a rien qui ferait honneur et..._

_Ankhseram pose ses mains sur les joues de son amante. _

_Ankhseram: Je suis sûre que tu seras magnifiques..._

_Fate rougit alors qu'ils se séparent la Wyvern verte et rouge suivent Ankhseram tandis que la bleu et la marron suivent Fate qui rougissait et sourit intérieurement. Le soir du bal Ankhseram était habillé d'une tenue plus noble avec une cape rouge où était brodé un dragon en or; il sort de sa chambre et vit ses frères eux aussi habillé de manière noble. Jacob et William portait tous les deux une tenue semblable à Ankhseram mais William avait un cerf brodé dessus et Jacob un dragon mais de couleur mauve. Amaterasu et Eliana était dans une robe resplendissante de couleurs blanche pour Eliana mais rouge pour Amaterasu. _

_Odin: Alors mon frère aurons-nous l'honneur de voir ta nouvelle fiancé? _

_Ankhseram: Normalement oui mais continue de nous espionner et tu perdras ton œil. _

_Odin fut gênée alors qu'ils rentrent dans la salle de balle; les invitées son nombreux Ankhseram vit ses parents habillé de manière noble son père et sa tenue en or tandis que sa mère dans une somptueuse robe blanche. Il chercha alors Fate du regard et son cœur rata un bond en voyant la jeune femme gênée accompagné de Chaos et des deux Wyvern. Elle était magnifique ses cheveux était bouclé et attaché; sa robe mauve comportait des paillette et laisser voir ses épaules, elle vit enfin Ankhseram qui rougissait ses frères et sœur virent la jeune femme et Jacob siffla. _

_Jacob: Whoua...frangin pas étonnant que tu es craqué pour elle..._

_Ankhseram ignore la remarque de son frère et la rejoins; elle rougit devant le Dieu qui rougissait aussi. Athalia vit la scène suivit d'Arcturus. _

_Fate: Je...je suis gênée...je..._

_Ankhseram: Sa ira...tu...tu es magnifiques. _

_Fate rougit alors qu'Athalia arrive avec Arcturus et les proches du Dieu Créateur. _

_Athalia: Tu dois être Fate enchanté de te rencontrer je me nomme Athalia. _

_Fate: Enchanté majesté...excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre de cérémonie._

_William: Whoua vous avez déjà créer des créatures? _

_Fate: Oui...et...Ankhseram...et moi...on aimerait en créer tant d'autres..._

_Ankhseram: Oui...d'ailleurs je crois qu'après ce bal j'irais créer mon propre univers. _

_Ils sont surpris des paroles d'Ankhseram. _

_Arcturus: Quoi...mais ton couronnement pour..._

_Ankhseram: Ce sera sans moi...je refuse de devenir Roi de cette endroit..._

_Il se tourne alors vers Amaterasu. _

_Ankhseram: Je pense qu'Ama se débrouillera mieux que moi. _

_Amaterasu et les autres furent surpris des paroles du Dieu; Arcturus fut abattu tous les espoirs placé en lui réduit à néant. _

_Arcturus: Mais...tu devais..._

_Athalia: Ce n'est pas grâve...Ama est notre second choix non on c'était prédisposé. _

_Arcturus soupire mais observe Fate et remarque ses tatouages. _

_Arcturus: Ses tatouages...d'où viennent-ils? _

_Ankhseram: Ce ne sont que des tatouages._

_Arcturus: Oui...mais ils sont similaires à ceux des Apothicons. _

_Ils sont surpris des paroles d'Arcturus sauf Ankhseram qui ne réagit pas plus que cela. _

_Amaterasu: Les Apothicon..._

_Arcturus: Les créatures les plus viles qui existe..._

_Fate baisse le regards triste mais Ankhseram s'interpose. _

_Ankhseram: Et alors? Si elle en est une sa change quoi?  
_

_Fate est surprise alors qu'Arcturus et les autres sont surpris. _

_Odin: Mon frères les légendes..._

_Ankhseram: Les légendes sont ce qu'elles sont...et puis je me fiche qu'elle en soit une. Elle reste la chose à laquelle je tiens le plus..._

_Il observe son père d'un regard menaçant. _

_Ankhseram: Alors je réfléchirais bien à ce que je ferais si j'étais toi. _

_Arcturus sert les poings et détourne les talon. _

_Arcturus: Si tu choisis de rester avec elle...tu me renies. _

_Ankhseram: Pour ce que sa change pour moi..._

_Arcturus s'en va l'ambiance était tendue et Fate préféra partir; Ankhseram est triste en voyant Fate s'en aller mais soupire. _

_Amaterasu: Tu devrais la rejoindre...je me fiche de ce que les autres penses tu es mon frère. _

_Ankhseram: Merci petite sœur..._

_Il s'en va et retrouve Fate dans sa maison ses dragons à ses côtés endormie; elle pleurait mais vit alors Ankhseram s'approcher. _

_Fate: Je...je suis désolée je voulais pas que...te le..._

_Ankhseram la rejoins et la prit dans ses bras. _

_Ankhseram: Je me moque que tu sois une Apothicon...tu es la femme que j'aime...et je ne laisserais personne t'éloigné de moi. _

_Fate fut surprise elle observe alors son amant et l'embrassa fougueusement; le lendemain les deux sont dans leurs lieux secret mais Ankhseram avait prit sa décision. _

_Ankhseram: J'aimerais que l'on créer notre monde..._

_Fate: Ah oui...mais comment? _

_Ankhseram: Hé bien...j'ai déjà une idée de comment...mais je dois le savoir maintenant Fate..._

_Fate observe Ankhseram qui prit ses mains. _

_Ankhseram: Est-ce que tu es prêtes à rester à mes côtés? _

_Fate fut surprise mais sourit et l'embrassa avant que Fate ne commence à recevoir les enseignements d'Ankhseram pour qu'elle devienne capable de créer aussi la matière à partir de rien. Son héritage d'Apothicon lui permit de vite apprendre les bases une fois de bonne bases en mains; ils se mettent à créer leur univers. _

_Fate: J'aimerais un monde remplie de magie...et qui aurait uniquement des peuples magiques..._

_Ankhseram: Je suis d'accord...évitons de créer les humains je n'ai jamais était particulièrement fan de cette race. _

_Fate: Moi non plus. _

_Ils forgèrent alors leur univers et leur premier monde une planète semblable à la Terre mais entouré d'autres planète immense; le jour le soleil orangé baignait les vastes plaines d'une chaude lueur. La nuit le ciel était très étoilées les deux Dieux restaient des heures à contempler le ciel avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre; les océans étaient d'une couleur bleu saphir qui reflétait la couleur du ciel qui était sans cesse décorée de magnifiques aurores boréals. Ils créèrent plusieurs zone avec différents climats une vaste forêt aux feuille bleuté et au ruisseaux la traversant; une zone enneigée avec de magnifique forêt de sapin couvert de neige; des plaines très vastes ainsi que des canyons et des désert de sable.  
Un jour Ankhseram et Fate observait leurs monde magnifique ils se trouvait sur une plaine immense. _

_Ankhseram: Bien...j'aimerais maintenant que nous créions notre première créature...une qui dominera toutes les autres. _

_Fate: Oui un gardien qui protégera les habitants. _

_Chaos et Niddhog profitent des espaces pour voler avec les Wyverns; tandis que les deux créateurs se pose au sol et que Darkness ne forge un gisement de pierre qui prirent rapidement une forme d'arche. Il utilisa alors de la lacrima pour créer une sorte de cristal imposant et immense dans la structure; Fate elle rassembla diverse éléments autour d'elle. Des sphères apparaissent au fur et à mesure chacune représentant un élément pour en faire huit tout autour il y avait une sphère de feu; d'eau; de terre; de vent; de foudre; de poison; de ténèbres et de lumière. _

_Fate: Voilà...espérons que sa fonctionne...on a testé qu'une seule fois. _

_Ankhseram: Je sais tu y arriveras..._

_Fate envoie les sphères dans la lacrima qui se charge de l'énergie des huit éléments tandis qu'Ankhseram tends ses bras comme Fate et forge alors huits immense tête de serpents. Le serpent à huit tête avait les écailles d'un blanc pure avait des runes magique verte tout le long de ses huit tête qui possédait chacune des cornes de forme et de couleur différents. La tête de feu avait des corne de taureau immense faite de lacrima rouge; celle de terre avait cinq corne formant un éventail; celle de vent avait des cornes semblables à ceux des boucs de couleur verte; celle de foudre avait une corne en forme d'éclair de couleur jaune; celle de ténèbres avait des cornes partant en arrière de couleurs sombre; celle de poison avait des sortes de cornes de démon qui était en biais et de couleur mauve; celle d'eau avait des cornes de couleurs bleu et l'avait légèrement entortillé; celle de terre était couverte de pic de lacrima marron. _

_Fate: Ouf on y est arrivé. _

_La créature pousse un grognement s'entendant à des kilomètres alors qu'Ankhseram observe sa création qui tends ses huits têtes vers ses créateurs qui carrassent chacune d'elle. _

_Fate: J'ai trouvé un nom..._

_Ankhseram: Ah oui lequel? _

_Fate: Yamata-no-Orochi..._

_Ankhseram sourit Orochi le dragon à huit tête était née. Rapidement après cette exploit ils créèrent les premières civilisations Fate prit son côté pour créer une civilisation dans la partie enneigé; des elfes qui utilisait et maîtrisait la magie de glace et construisirent de grande cité.  
Ankhseram quand à lui était dans la plaine et créa une civilisation à l'apparence humaine mais aux yeux doré; ils battirent de très grande cité à l'architecture impressionnante. Les tour était construite en pierre de couleurs claire et en métal argenté et doré; Ankhseram sourit. _

_Ankhseram: Les Numénoriens...mes enfants..._

_Il rejoins alors sa femme et la vit avec les elfes la jeune femme souriait en les voyant commencer à maîtriser la magie de téléportations; en les voyants ils s'inclinent devant eux._

_Fate: On dirait qu'ils nous reconnaissent..._

_Ankhseram: Ce sont des elfes? _

_Fate: Oui mais ce sont des Aen Elle; des elfes spécialisé dans une magie que j'aimerais leur enseigner. _

_Ankhseram: Fait comme il te semble mon amour...du moment que nous sommes ensembles..._

_Il caresse la joue de sa femme et l'embrasse tandis que leurs créations les applaudissent; les années se suivent et le monde d'Ankhseram et Fate prirent énormément d'ampleur. Dans les cieux volaient des dragons majestueux Ankhseram est dans le palais Aen Elle pour discuter avec le nouveau roi de cette empire. Eredin Bréacc Glas. _

_Eredin: C'est un honneur que d'avoir notre Dieu dans mon Palais..._

_Ankhseram: Tous le plaisir est pour moi mon enfant..._

_Eredin sourit il est vrai qu'étant leurs créateur Ankhseram est le père d'Eredin et des habitants de ce monde; un Molosse de la future Chasse Sauvage s'allonge prêt d'Eredin. _

_Ankhseram: Ce monde...j'y ait avec Fate mis les espoirs à la fois de moi...mais aussi d'elle. _

_Eredin: Nous veillerons à ce que la tranquillité de ce monde ne soit jamais perturber. _

_Un garde arrive essoufflée. _

_Garde: Seigneur le Roi Induir et son fils Aragos souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. _

_Eredin: Faites les entrez ils sont les bienvenues dans mon Palais. _

_Ils virent entrer un homme accompagné de son père l'homme avait de longs cheveux brun et des yeux rubis; il portait une grande armure royal bleu et doré. Son père plus âgée avec des cheveux blancs et une couronne avec des rubis incrusté dessus. _

_Eredin: Induir! Mon vieil ami j'imagine qu'il s'agit du futur souverain? _

_Induir: Oui...en..._

_Il remarque Ankhseram et s'incline comme Aragos le Dieu se lève souriant. _

_Ankhseram: Cela ira...Induir j'ignorais que tu allais offrir ton trône. _

_Induir: Mon Dieu mon fils Aragos saura prendre soin de Numénor...par ailleurs trois de ses amies ont déjà de hautes place. _

_Ankhseram: Je vois. _

_Aragos: Oui mon Dieu. Mon ami Magor est un puissant guerrier il dirige les troupes de notre royaume avec une efficacité remarquable; on lui à donner même un surnom dans l'armée. _

_Ankhseram: Ah oui? _

_Aragos: Oui on le surnomme "le Marteau" c'est un homme bon; il y a sa fille qui vient d'avoir son enfant. _

_Ankhseram sourit son monde se peuple et prospère comme il l'espérait. _

_Ankhseram: Oh je vois...je suis très content pour lui envoie lui mes vœux de bonheur. Nous veillerons ma femme et moi à ce que la vie lui soit charitable. Mais tes deux autres amis? _

_Induir: Son amis Tagor est un de mes proches amis et surtout un maître de l'escrime ils ont tous les quatre fait leurs classes dans la meilleures des écoles; aujourd'hui il la dirige et donne des cours. D'ailleurs on le surnomme déjà la Tour à cause de sa carrure...il fait peur à certains enfant c'est bien dommage quand on sait qu'il est gentil. _

_Aragos: Et mon amis Lazar il est désormais maître de l'Académie de magie; il maîtrise déjà la langue magique et peut se transformer. _

_Ankhseram: Se transformer? C'est une prouesses je peux aussi me transformer mais de là à ce que quelqu'un arrive à le faire en quelques siècles. _

_Un corbeau arriva alors dans la pièce et dépose un papier dans la main d'Ankhseram; qui ouvre le parchemin et le scrute. _

_Eredin: Un soucis mon dieu? _

_Ankhseram: Mon père souhaite discuter avec moi sur la Plaine Célèste...il daigne vouloir me parler...que c'est étonnant._

_Eredin: Mon dieu vous devriez voir de quoi il en retourne...nous veillerons sur notre Déesse en votre absence. _

_Ankhseram: Je te remercie Eredin..._

_Il créa un portail et rejoins alors Numénor où sa femme tenant un linge dans ses bras le vit arriver. _

_Ankhseram: Je dois aller voir mon père j'aimerais que tu restes ici avec elle..._

_Fate: On t'attendra. _

_Ankhseram sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras en souriant; elle gémit avant que le Dieu ne la redonne à son épouse et s'en aille par un portail. Il arrive au Palais de la Plaine Célèste où son père est assis sur un siège; l'air réprobateur. _

_Ankhseram: Il y a longtemps..._

_Arcturus: Trop...tu es partis comme ça il y a des siècles. _

_Ankhseram: Un monde à créer mais maintenant tu le sais...question comment? _

_Athalia arrive avec un plateau contenant un service à thé. _

_Athalia: Disons que j'aimerais une réunion de famille j'ai demandé à ton père de t'envoyer une invitation...mais Fate n'est pas là? _

_Ankhseram: Je l'ai laissé dans notre monde...je préfère éviter qu'elle ne soit la victime ici à cause qu'elle est une Apothicon. _

_Arcturus: Peux-tu m'en vouloir de vouloir ta sécurité!_

_Ankhseram: Quand elle menace ma femme et ma fille oui!_

_Athalia et Arcturus sont surpris de l'entendre alors qu'Athalia eu un large sourire; Arcturus se lève furieux. _

_Arcturus: Tu as...tu as couché avec..._

_Ankhseram: Oh continue vas-y je t'en prie. _

_Athalia sentit la situation s'envenimer alors que les autres arrivent; Odin arrive avec Freyja tandis qu'Amaterasu et Eliana arrivent toutes les deux seules. Les derniers arriver étant Jacob et William se chamaillant; ils sourirent en voyant Ankhseram mais virent alors la tension entre lui et leurs pères _

_Odin: Ankhseram...que se passe t-il? _

_Ankhseram: Rien père aller dire quelque chose au sujet de ma fille...je t'en prit termine ta phrase!_

_Athalia: Arrêter! Tous ceux-ci est ridicule! Arcturus! Comment peux-tu faire ça! _

_Arcturus: Cette...monstruosité à enfanté avec notre fils...il a souillé notre sang!_

_Ankhseram: Il va falloir t'y faire vieux débris!_

_Amaterasu: STOP!_

_Ils virent Amaterasu qui s'approche et observe son père. _

_Amaterasu: Arrête de t'en prendre à lui...il a choisit sa vie et n'a pas choisit celle que tu voulais et je respecterais toujours son choix. _

_Ankhseram s'assoit. _

_Amaterasu: Ankhseram...tu as un enfant? _

_Ankhseram: Oui...elle est née il y a trois lune...dans mon monde. _

_Odin: Oh on est impatient de voir ce bout de choux. _

_Freyja: Je serais heureuse de la rencontrer...moi-même...j'attends un fils. _

_Athalia: Oh je suis grand-mère...  
_

_Arcturus: Ouais...mais d'un seul enfant._

_Ankhseram se lève furieux. _

_Arcturus: Bientôt cette erreur sera corrigé..._

_A ce moment Ankhseram eu un frisson le parcourant comme ses proches. _

_Ankhseram: Quoi? _

_Arcturus reste silencieux. _

_Ankhseram: Qu'est-ce que tu as fais? REPOND!_

_Athalia: Arcturus!_

_Arcturus: J'ai réparée l'infamie que notre fils à causé..._

_A ce moment Ankhseram sans réfléchir disparut des yeux de sa famille jetant des regards assassins sur leur père. Ankhseram arriva sur la montage de son monde proche de Numénor. Il vit alors sous ses yeux la grande cité en flamme les cris et les pleures se répandent dans l'air; il vit les cadavres de soldats sur un champ de bataille; le cœur d'Ankhseram se sert alors que de ses mains commence à être sécréter une substance noir qui s'écrase au sol et laisse apparaître des cristaux jaune. _

_Ankhseram: Non...NON. NOOON!_

_Il sert les poings alors qu'il vit aussi le corps écrasé de dragon et de Wyvern descendant de celle créer par Ankhseram et Fate des siècles plus tôt; il vit au loin des colonnes de fumée se dégager de la cité des Aén Elle: Tir nà Lià. Il s'y téléporte et vit alors la ville assiégé par des engins de siège humains; des humains dans son monde qui attaquait ses habitants...ses enfants. Furieux il s'approche de la porte où se trouvait une armée humaine; le commandant vit le Dieu furieux. _

_Commandant: Qui c'est ce type? Un de ses stupides el..._

_Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il fut désintégrer instantanément les soldats horrifiées, Ankhseram se téléporte dans la cité et vit alors les dégâts les maison et les temples ravagée par les jets de pierre; des incendies mais surtout à chaque coins de rues des habitants de Numénor sérieusement blessé allongé au sol. _

_Ankhseram: Non...Non...EREDIN! EREDIN!_

_Voix: Mon Dieu!_

_Ankhseram vit un elf arriver il était chauve et du sang recouvrait son visage. _

_Imlerith: Général Imlerith...le Roi va bien nous avons verrouillé la cité. Mais les ennemies..._

_Ankhseram: J'ai vue! Conduit-moi à lui!_

_Imlerith conduit alors Ankhseram dans la salle du trône d'Eredin où se trouvait d'autres personne un homme allongé sur une civière prêts du trône; Eredin discutant avec un autre homme aux cheveux argenté et pourtant une sorte de fourrure avec un sceptre. Il vit son dragon Niddhog qui se pose sur son épaule. _

_Ankhseram: Niddhog...où est Fate? _

_Le Dragon grogne mais Ankhseram ne comprenant pas s'approche d'Eredin; il s'agenouille devant son Dieu la mine dépité. _

_Eredin: Maître..._

_Ankhseram: Que c'est-il passé? _

_Eredin: Notre royaume a été attaqué...par des Humains...ils ont assiégé Numénor...et réduit la ville en cendre avant de se l'approprier..._

_Ankhseram: Et Fate? _

_Ils se regardent mais baisse la tête honteux tandis qu'un bruit de choc se fit entendre. _

_Imlerith: Ces chiens vont entrer...on a pas réussit à joindre Orochi...Caranthir tu peux faire quelque chose? _

_Caranthir: Je tente mais là nous sommes assiégé..._

_Ankhseram observe l'homme allongé avec un autre lui tenant la main. _

_Homme: Allez tiens le coup mon frère. _

_Ankhseram vit l'homme allongé affreusement mutilé son visage n'avait plus de nez; ni de lèvre. Son bras droit était atrocement mutilé et son torse avait des plaies très profonde et des marques de brûlure. _

_Ankhseram: Qui es-tu? _

_L'homme observe le dieu il avait une profond balafre à la lèvre alors qu'il portait un casque de soldat. _

_Magor: Magor mon Dieu...et lui c'est...Tagor l'un de mes proches amies..._

_Ankhseram: Le Marteau et la Tour...étais-tu à Numénor? _

_Magor: Oui...ces...ces chiens...ils ont...massacré ma petite fille...et ma fille! Ils me le paieront...si jamais mon frère y passe..._

_Tagor ne peut pas parler mais Ankhseram pose sa main sur son front et atténue la douleurs; il fit un geste de la tête avant qu'Ankhseram ne vit un autre homme adossé il portait une capuche et scrutait le sol. _

_Ankhseram: Tu es Lazar? _

_Lazar: Oui...maître..._

_Ankhseram vit ses yeux dorée et s'approche. _

_Ankhseram: Ma femme...et ma fille..._

_Lazar: La dernière fois que je les aient vue...ces chiens les encerclaient...et...les cris..._

_Ankhseram eu le cœur qui fut détruit sa femme et sa fille était maintenant surement mortes; son père avait détruit sa vie et celle de ses créations. Des larmes arrivent à ses yeux il les essuie elles étaient noires. Le chagrin et la douleur qui le submergeait était immense; il sentit la douleur et le chagrin des habitants de son monde. Il poussa alors un terrible hurlement qui effraie les sujets à ses côtés c'était un hurlement de désespoirs et de frustration; il frappe le sol de ses poings tandis que ses créations l'observent grogne de douleurs et de rage qui devinrent peut à peu bestiaux.  
__De son dos émerge alors deux immenses ailes de dragon qui en se déployant libère une aura très malsaine; ses serviteurs le virent alors ses bras se recouvrant de la substance noire pour ensuite former des écailles sa taille grandit et ses vêtements éclate alors que le Dieu se transforma la salle comme à trop grande pour lui. Il détruit le mur menant à l'extérieur la ville et l'armée virent alors dans les cieux Ankhseram se transforma en un gigantesque dragon noire; sur son front s'ouvrit un œil de dragon orangé. Eredin et ses compagnons virent alors leurs Dieu surplombant les cieux qui pousse alors un grognement stridents qui se répand dans tous le royaume; la terre se déchire sous les pieds des humains face à la porte. Eredin observe ses compagnons ainsi que les Numénoréens qui virent leurs Dieu majestueux et s'agenouille. _

_Eredin: Mon Dieu...donnez-nous la force de repousser ces êtres..._

_Ankhseram pousse alors un autre grognement alors qu'il crache une gerbe des flammes sur la tour où se trouve Eredin et ses compagnons; les humains horrifiée sont surpris alors que la taille titanesque du dragon les terrifiait ses flammes sombres les terrifiat encore plus quand de celle-ci jaillit un autre dragon aux écailles sombres moins gros qu'Ankhseram quatre cornes dépassait de sa tête alors que son corps entier s'embrase ayant pour effet de lui donner une teinte rouge. _

_Homme: C'EST QUOI CE MONSTRE?! _

_De la Tour les habitants virent sortir six figure qui n'était autre que les généraux de Darkness; chacun imbibé de la flamme de leurs Dieu la Tour avec son apparence horrifiante les plaque de fer recouvrant son visage pour cacher ses mutilations sort deux lames._

_La Tour: Notre Dieu veut que nous combattions..._

_Soldat d'Eredin: Seul? _

_La Main Noire: Non...avec la puissance de l'Obscurité nous triompherons de nos ennemies!_

_Une lueur malveillante imbibe alors la cité les humains aux portes reculent tandis qu'une tempête de neige commence à se lever; un soldat fut attraper à la gorge par un Molosse qui commence à le dévorer. _

_Soldat Humain: Que... _

_A ce moment déferla sur l'armée une armé de créature sortit des pires cauchemars jamais imaginé; l'armée se fit mutiler par les créatures malveillante tandis que le Dragon noir dominer le ciel et pousse un hurlement qui glace le sang de ceux tentant de fuir. Malheureusement ils sont bloqué par un grand mur de glace qui c'est dressé tout autour de Tir nà Lià. Caranthir s'approche accompagné de Golem titanesque. _

_Caranthir: Nous n'avons pas finis de vous faire payer!_

_Les soldat furent rapidement massacré le sang avait teinté la neige en rouge; le dragon se posa et ses soldats se réunissent autour de lui ils virent alors le Dragon laissait place à Darkness dans toute sa grandeur. La haine se traduisait dans son regard il scrute alors les soldats agenouillé devant lui et les créatures qui sont à son service Niddhog se pose des corps dans la bouche qu'il démembre un morceau tombe aux pieds de Darkness qui le prit et en croqua un morceau avant de se lécher les lèvres et de lâcher un sourire qui le qualifia depuis ce jour.  
_

_Darkness: Le Dieu de l'Obscurité est née! Je suis votre Dieu! DARKNESS!_

_Eredin: Longue vie et existence au Dieu de l'Obscurité! DARKNESS NOTRE PERE!_

_L'armée l'acclame comme toutes créature de l'ombre tandis que des nuages noires et un soleil noir disperse les étoiles et le ciel; celui-ci prit une teinte rouge tandis que le Dieu de l'Obscurité Darkness était née le jour où il a perdu tout ce qui lui était chère...du moins il le croyait. _

_"Fin du Flash-Back"_

Darkness observe Fate vivante et dirigeant les Apothicon.

Fate: Ankhseram?

Darkness: Je ne le suis plus...je suis désormais le Dieu de l'Obscurité...Darkness.

Fate lâche un sourire et se cajole contre lui.

Fate: Oui...tu es l'Homme que j'aime...et ensemble nous vengerons notre fille!

Darkness: Oui...nous vengerons...Salem.

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant alors que le groupe d'Ama apprends à connaître son envirronement la Déesse et ses compagnons rencontre un homme qui sera un allié de poids dans la nouvelle guerre qu'ils doivent mener; à Beacon Yuden et ses camarades se familiarisent avant une épreuve qui forgeront les équipes pour leurs études. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Broken Arrow". **

**Merci à tous ceux que lisent cet fic je vous dis à la prochaine tchao. **


	8. Chapitre 8: Broken Arrow

**Dans ce chapitre de RWBY Amaterasu et son groupe commence leurs premières mission en tant que membre de l'armée d'Atlas; mais ils vont faire la rencontre d'un homme qui leur offre une mission des plus particulière et des plus importantes. Pendant ce temps le groupe de Yuden se fait à leurs place au seins de Beacon et se prépare pour une épreuve qui aura lieu demain. **

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Broken Arrow. **

Le groupe d'Amaterasu après leurs séances d'entraînement sont dans leurs quartiers les hommes séparée des femmes; tandis qu'Amaterasu est avec Anna et Eileen sortante de la douche Otohimé arrive avec Galena.

Otohimé: Ironwood souhaite un rassemblement...apparemment c'est de la plus haute importance.

Amaterasu: Ah bon? Darkness?

Galena: Aucune idée mais espérons pas.

Elles rejoignent leurs chambres et s'habillent Amaterasu sortit vêtue d'une tenue rouge et blanche; elle avait des épaulettes et des protections sur les avant-bras et les jambes. Elle vit ses compagnons tous équipé d'une tenue similaire à la sienne mais à leurs couleurs; elle vit Eileen arriver elle allait s'asseoir mais une étrange sphère métallique arrive et scanne les deux femmes.

Sphère métallique: Donnée ADN récoltée.

Eileen: C'est quoi cette chose?

Ironwood qui arrive vit la sphère métallique.

Ironwood: Ce n'est rien Eileen; Rushmore veut seulement récolter vos données pour les enregistrer dans la base de données des Chasseur du royaume.

Amaterasu: Rushmore?

La sphère déploie un hologramme représentant un homme dans une tenue militaire; il était chauve et portait des lunettes.

Rushmore: Enchanté de vous rencontrez Déesse Amaterasu. Je suis l'I.A. qui assure la sécurité à Mantle et la liaison à tous les postes de l'armée Atlas à travers Vale.

Amaterasu: Oh...enchanté Rushmore...

Ironwood: D'ailleurs notre supérieur va arriver d'une minute à...

La porte s'ouvre dévoilant un homme et une femme l'homme était grand ses cheveux était court et de couleurs bruns; sur son visage se trouvait une balafre en forme de griffe son manteau blanc et noir laissait apparaître dans son dos un logo en forme de flèche de couleur bleu brisé horizontalement. A ses côtés la jeune femme portait un manteau noire et un ensemble rouge; ses cheveux était blancs et ses yeux de couleur rouge. L'homme rejoins rapidement l'estrade avec la femme et Ironwood tandis qu'Amaterasu et ses amies qui finissent d'arriver s'assoit elle vit Acnologia tendu.

Acnologia: Ce truc ma envoyé une décharge j'ai faillit l'écraser!

Amaterasu rit légèrement alors que l'homme prit la parole.

Pernell: Mesdames et messieurs je me présente je me nomme Cornelius Pernell. Je suis le Directeur de Broken Arrow; l'organisation se chargeant de maintenir la sécurité et la défense de Remnant. Je suis aussi le chef des troupes de l'armées Atlas; j'imagine que vous connaissez déjà tous Rushmore et Ironwood. Hé bien j'aimerais vous présente Florence Nightale la vice-présidente de Broken Arrow.

Nightale: Appelez-moi Nightale...j'aime mieux.

Amaterasu: Enchanté.

Pernell: Bien je ne passerais pas par quatre chemin je dois d'abord vous annoncez que les récents incidents concernant l'attaque du village et votre arrivé n'ont pas été facile à faire taire et camoufler mais nous y somme...

A ce moment le groupe est choqué d'entendre Pernell.

Acnologia: Pardon?

Yuki: Vous avez quoi?

Otohimé: Vous êtes sérieux! Vous avez fait taire les journalistes qui n'ont montré que la...

Ironwood: S'il vous plaît laissez le Directeur Pernell vous expliquer...votre arrivé à provoqué...plus de problèmes que vous l'imaginez.

Ils écoutent Pernell montrant des images récupérer du combat contre le Leshen.

Ironwood: Ceux-ci est tous sauf un Grimm...comme ceux-ci.

Il montre les images de l'incident de Beacon et du Général Phantom; Amaterasu eu le cœur serrer en voyant son fils à nouveau à combattre une créature aussi puissante.

Pernell: L'incident de Beacon avec ce mystérieux Général Phantom et cette Reine de l'Underworld...nous les avons aussi fait mettre sous silence pour le bien de Remnant.

Weisslogia: Cela n'explique pas pourquoi!

Pernell dévoile alors plusieurs images sur l'une d'elles des membres de la White Fang; de l'autre des Charognards; une autre des groupes de Grimms et enfin la principal qui siège sur le haut de l'écran était celle de Straub.

Pernell: Comprenez notre situation nous avons le groupe de la White Fang d'un côté; les Grimms d'un autre et pour finir Straub et ses expérimentations néfastes. Remnant est plongé déjà bien assez dans la panique je ne tiens pas à rajouter le Dieu absolue de l'Obscurité et une Reine maléfique.

Metallicana: La panique est normal les gens doivent savoir que leurs vies est menacé.

Nightgale: Comprenez Metallicana que nous avons déjà notre lots de problème...Straub est pour l'instant sur le haut de la liste ses expérimentations ne cesse d'engendrer du chaos! Mais on a aussi d'un autre côté les Grimms qui se multiplient et sont attirées par la panique...imaginez une seule seconde que la panique submerge le royaume...on pourras jamais contenir les attaques des Grimms et Straub en même temps.

Pernell: C'est pourquoi pour l'instant nous devons taire la présence de Darkness et de cette Reine de l'Underworld jusqu'à ce que nous nous soyons débarrasser de Straub et ses expériences...

Amaterasu réfléchit alors qu'Eileen soupire.

Amaterasu: Eileen?

Eileen: Ils ont raison sur ce point Ama...si les gens paniquent ils seront plus en danger que sécurisé.

Amaterasu: Oui mais on ne pourras pas empêcher Darkness d'agir.

Les compagnons d'Amaterasu se regarde il y eu des chuchotement; Pernell coupe le silence pesant.

Pernell: Le royaume entier est plongé dans le chaos...surtout avec la White Fang et ses assauts terroriste...et la réaction des gens.

Acnologia: Je dois dire que j'ai vue des gens maltraiter des Faunus c'est ça? Sa ne m'étonne pas qu'il y est ce genre de réaction.

Nightgale: Oui nous en sommes conscient...et Straub n'arrange rien étant donné qu'aucune preuve n'a été trouvé contre lui; le Conseil d'Atlas refuse de lancer des actions contre lui.

Ignir: Allons le cogner et on en parle plus!

Metallicana: Je suis pour une fois d'accord avec toi.

Pernell: Malheureusement l'agresser n'attirerait que l'hostilité de ceux lui étant favorable...et ils sont nombreux dans la haute société.

Eileen: Sa ne change jamais on dirait...

Yuki: Non...les riches sont les plus influents.

Esmeralda: La cupidité des Hommes.

Ironwood: Je sais que vous aimeriez pouvoir agir...et nous avons sans doute l'opportunité de frapper fort!

Ils se tournent vers Ironwood qui affiche alors des images satellite de ruine d'une ville avec une vue sur une usine avec d'immense cheminé.

Ironwood: Les Ruines de la cité de Gale situé à 40 KM à l'est de Mantle.

Skiadram: Whoua...

Galena: La ville...

Anna: Impulsion magique?

Ironwood: Presque ça une explosion de Dust à plongé la ville dans une poussière nocive chargé de magie.

Yuki: On devrait pouvoir le supporter.

Ironwood: Justement cette usine que vous voyez se situe au nord de la ville; on a constaté de l'activité de Charognard dans les environs; et plus important!

Ils montrent des images d'un aéronef marqué d'un curieux blason ressemblant à un globe terrestre marqué d'un H rouge avec tout autour marqué _"Magister hominum" _.

Yuki: Humain supérieur?

Nighgale: Oui pour Straub les Faunus sont justes des esclaves; des êtres inférieurs aux humains...

Anna: L'ordure...

Pernell: Cette usine doit être un laboratoire clandestin; si nous trouvons des preuves reliant Straub aux Charognard là-haut...alors ce sera gagné.

Amaterasu: OK...à nous tous on...

Ironwood: En fait il faudrait une équipe réduite...la zone doit être surveillé et il faut attirer un minimum l'attention.

Pernell: Si Straub s'aperçoit qu'on le traque je risque de me mettre le Conseil à dos et c'est pas le moment.

Ils restent un moment silencieux et c'est Otohimé qui se lève et s'étire.

Otohimé: Les filles et moi iront là-haut y'a aucun problème.

Tous le monde observe Otohimé choqué.

Amaterasu: Oto...

Otohimé: Excuse Ama mais les garçons questions discrétion...

Metallicana: C'est censé vouloir dire quoi?

Anna: Ama à raison...on va devoir s'infiltrer dans cette ville mais après?

Ironwood: Prenez des clichées des activités de Straub; nous les présenterons devant le Conseil et nous verrons ce qu'ils en pensent après ça.

Pernell: Soyez prudente récemment un groupe d'étudiant de Beacon on eu affaire aux abomination de Straub.

Amaterasu tilta.

Amaterasu: Des étudiants?

Il montre les images du combat contre les créatures de Straub à l'entrepôt ou se trouvait Wendy.

Amaterasu: Oh oui ça mon fils...mais vous l'observez aussi!

Nightgale: Oui le Directeur Pernell souhaite pouvoir l'intégrer dans les forces spéciaux eux et ses amis pour...

Amaterasu à ses paroles c'est avancé et se trouvait face à Pernell la colère se lisait dans ses yeux.

Amaterasu: Hors de question!

Nightgale surprise comme Pernell observait la mère dragonne; Acnologia était surpris par la rapidité d'Amaterasu.

Pernell: Je comprends qu'il s'agisse de votre fils...mais peut-être qu'il...

Amaterasu: Mon fils pour l'instant est tranquille; il tente de se recréer une vie ici par lui-même après que mon frère le lui est brutalement arraché! Il a perdu des amis et la femme qu'il aimait et là il essaye de tous reconstruire! Je ne veux pas qu'on l'embrigade de force dans quoi que ce soit c'est clair!

Devant l'air menaçant d'Amaterasu le Directeur Pernell n'a d'autres choix que d'approuvé; elle s'en va ensuite se préparer avec ses amis alors qu'Acnologia sua.

Acnologia: Je vous conseil de vous en tenir à ce qu'elle exige...j'aimerais pas être à votre place en ce moment.

Ironwood: Elle a un sacré caractère...

Acnologia: Une mère ferait tout pour défendre ses enfants...

Il s'en va à son tour alors qu'à Beacon les groupes de héros se regroupent dans la grande salle; tous les étudiants s'installe car demain aurait lieux une épreuve très importante. L'assaut du Général Phantom avait perturbé la démonstrations; Ruby et Yang sont aux côtés de Yuden et ses amis.

Ruby: C'ÉTAIT ÉNORME!

Yang: Ouais c'était vachement cool!

Blake: Je dois avouer que vous m'avez encore épater. Ce truc était...énorme et...

Gajeel: Ouais mais vous en faites pas les filles on pourra vous montrez deux trois trucs.

Kai: En tous cas maintenant on nos écailles H24 maintenant!

Weiss observe les écaille reflétant l'eau de Kai et sourit.

Weiss: Moi je trouve ça...beau...surtout l'eau qui se reflète.

Kai rougit alors que Lena sourit devant la scène.

Lena: Ah bourreau des cœurs.

Kai: Hé...

Le groupe de Coco formé de Velvet; Fox et Yatsuchi était avec Sting; Rogue; Luxus et Cobra.

Coco: En tous cas on peut dire que vous en avez de l'énergie vous les Chasseurs de Dragons.

Velvet: C'était incroyable ce que tu pouvais faire Sting!

Sting: Ouais je sais on me dit souvent que je suis le meilleur de ma guilde!

Rogue se racle la gorge.

Rogue: Le meilleur qui c'est fait démolir par Yuden lors des Grand Jeux Inter-magique!

Sting observe Rogue d'un regards meurtrier sous les rires des groupes.

Nora: Des Jeux inter-magique! Ca devait être cool!

Gajeel: En temps normal ouais mais cette année c'est mal tombé.

Blake: Pourquoi?

Erza et son groupe rejoignent alors les autres rapidement un grand groupe se forme au centre de la pièce.

Erza: Disons que précédemment à l'année de notre participations nous avions disparut pendant 7 ans dans notre monde.

Ils sont choqué de l'entendre.

Jaune: Sept ans...mais...vous...

Voix: Yuden.

Ils virent Mavis arriver avec Zeleph et Gildarts portant un carton.

Gildarts: Des couvertures pour la nuit il va faire frisquer.

Yuden: Merci on leur racontait notre sommeil de sept ans.

Mavis: Oh oui...je me souviens je les ait mis en sommeil pour éviter qu'ils soient tuer dans l'attaque de ma cousine Bahamuth qui était posséder par Darkness à cette époque.

Ren: Posséder?

Yuden: Ouais pendant des années elle a semé la mort en son nom...je me demande où elle est aller?

Gildarts: Ozpin nous a dit qu'elle voulait être prof ici...de sport...

Ils sue alors que Yuden continue.

Yuden: Heu...bref après être sortit on c'est entraîné pour les Grand Jeux...sauf que...

Jellal: Disons qu'ils ont loupé leur entraînement à cause d'une erreur du Roi des Esprits.

Pyrrha: Le Roi des Esprits Célèstes?! Mes parents me racontait des histoires sur lui disant qu'il est le plus puissant des Esprits Célèstes.

Yuden: Ouais...et il sait aussi faire la fête.

Ren: Quoi...vous...

Natsu: On l'a rencontré...du coup on a perdu de précieux mois d'entraînement Yuden et moi mais on l'a rattrapé avec la magie de Jellal.

Jycrain: Pas faux...mais c'est cette année des jeux que nous avions la vision de notre ennemie. A l'époque les Généraux de Darkness participait au jeux.

Yang: Vraiment?!

Happy: Oui ils ont enlevé Chibi; Amy et Nashi.

Lily: Oublie pas le prince Lapis qui c'est fait enlever...on a faillit tous y passer cette année.

Weiss: Les monstres...

Sting: Ouais mais vous auriez vue Yuden il a démolie deux d'entres eux à lui tout seul...

Rogue: Avant d'enchaîner sur toi et de te démolir avec Auris.

Sting: MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE!

Ils éclatent de rirent bien que le récit soit tragique ils leurs parlèrent de leurs guerre contre les Dragons; mais aussi Tartaros et Titan's Hand qui leur a énormément coûté. Yuden à la fin est allongé mais Ruby s'approche souriante.

Ruby: Tu sais...tu es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable...tu as tout donné pour tes amis et ta famille...

Yuden sourit à la jeune fille.

Yuden: Merci Ruby.

Kagura: C'est pas tous ça mais que sait-on de l'épreuve de demain?

Mavis: Oh vous saurez tous demain.

Gildarts: Mais pour des combattants comme vous il sera facile de vous hisser au sommet!

Dimaria: Ouais...hé Serena j'espère que tu es parée pour demain!

Serena: Toujours Dim' après tout je suis le plus grand mage de Fiore!

Wahl: Fiore existe même plus pauvre tâche!

Serena: Répète l'androïde tu as dis quoi?

Wahl: Tu m'as traité de quoi?

Eir: WAHL!

Ayumi: Ben on peut dire que tu sais te faire obéie soeurette.

Ayumi: Il le faut sinon on arrivera à rien.

Luxus remarque alors autour de lui l'absence de quelqu'un.

Luxus: Merde!

Erza: Luxus?

Luxus: Où est Mirajane...je l'ai pas vue dans nos cages et...

A ce moment l'horreur envahit les mages qui n'ont pas remarqué l'absence de Mirajane parmis eux.

Yuden: Merde...

Yang: Une amie à vous?

Chibi: Oui son frère et sa sœur sont morts lors de la destruction de notre monde...

Jaune: Oh...

Blake: Ce Darkness...vous a privé d'énormément de monde...

Mavis: Je vais en informer Ironwood...peut-être auront-ils plus de chance que nous.

Yuden: Ouais...en attendant on devrait allez se changer pour la nuit histoire de pouvoir être en forme demain et pulvériser ce qui nous attends car mon instinct me dit qu'il s'agira de combat.

Raven se penche vers Erza.

Raven: C'est son instinct où il dit ça tout le temps?

Nala: Impossible de savoir.

Ils vont tous dans les douches Wendy et Sherrya suivent les filles tandis que les garçons arrivent devant les douches mais le groupe de Cardin bloque les douches.

Cardin: Désolée accès réservé aux humains.

Ses compagnons rirent tandis que Yuden observe sans rien dire Cardin.

Yuden: Sous quel ordre?

Cardin: Quoi t'es pas au courant les animaux sont pas admis alors...dommage mais toi et tes copains mutants êtes pas vraiment le bienvenue.

Gajeel lâche un sourire et se craque les doigts.

Gajeel: OH mais je crois qu'on va devoir régler ça à la bonne vieil méthode.

Luxus sourit et se craque le cou.

Luxus: Pas le choix dommage j'ai horreur de me fatiguer.

Cardin furieux veut se battre mais Gildarts arrive rapidement.

Gildarts: Hé pas de combat dans les couloirs! A la limite à l'extérieur mais épargner les bâtiments!

Gajeel: On allait seulement utiliser nos poings Gildarts t'inquiète.

Yuden: Ouais pour mettre du plomb dans la tête de Cardin.

Cardin: Ah ouais le hic c'est que j'appartient à une riche famille et...

Yuden lui donne un coup de tête l'envoyant contre le mur; il vit le dragon sa craquer le cou.

Yuden: Et?

Cardin: SALE BESTIOLE! Tu vas le regretter! Mes parents vont poursuivre les tiens ils iront en taule.

Yuden: Bonne chance pour essayer de les y mettres...et je te conseil de dégager de là si tu veux pas que je te brise les os.

Cardin furieux s'en va avec ses camarades.

Jaune: Whoua t'aurais pas dût sa famille fait partit de la haute société...

Gajeel éclate de rire sous les yeux de Jaune.

Gajeel: Excuse Jaune mais notre Yuden les écrasent niveau noblesse.

Cobra: Ouais c'est un noble pure sang où demi enfin bref sa mère est une Déesse tu peux pas faire plus noble.

Jaune: Sérieux!

Natsu: Ouaip!

Yuden: Et tous ce truc de richesse je m'en moque les gens riche qui compte sur leurs relations et leur argent pour arranger le monde comme ils veulent je contre fiche; pour moi ce sont juste des prétentieux et des lâches!

Sting: Whoua...

Crow: Gaffe mon pote le père de la copine de Kai est haut placé dans la noblesse donc elle aussi...

Kai: HE OH!

Yuden: Ouais mais Weiss est ici à vouloir combattre pour son monde...elle est bien meilleur que son père j'en suis sûre...tiens t'auras qu'à lui dire ça Kai.

Kai: HE TU ME CHERCHES! VA ACHETER DES ROSES POUR LA TIENNE ET ON VERRA!

Yuden: REPETE LA FLAQUE D'EAU!

Gildarts soupire alors que les nouveaux amis du groupe sont amusé; du côté des filles Thorra discute avec Kagura et Ayumi.

Thorra: Sinon...vous avez put discuter avec votre mère?

Erza: Oui un peu...et on a appris que notre petit-frère est quelque part dans ce monde...

Nala: On a un petit frère...et...on nous en a privé en plus de notre mère...

Coco: Ces gars de la Chasse sont des ordures.

Kagura: Oui...mais le pire de tous est le général qu'ils nomment la Tour.

Velvet: La Tour? Drôle de nom...que...que vous a t-il fait?

Erza: Pour être franche...il est le responsable d'un des plus gros esclavages de l'histoire de notre monde. La Chasse Sauvage attaquer les villages pour y capturer les enfants et les conduire dans des installations que l'on nomme Système-R notre prison c'est nommé la Tour du Paradis.

Yang: Laissez-nous devinez...c'était...

Nala: Un Enfer...tous ce qui étais là-haut...était...imprégné de la douleur et du chagrin des esclaves...on nous forçait à travaille pour bâtir une Tour qui a servit à la résurrection de Darkness.

Erza: On a perdu...notre enfance...notre innocence...nos rêves...

Kagura: Mon frère y étais...et il est mort là-haut...

Elles sont horrifiée alors que Kagura dessine la silhouette de la Tour sur un mur; et frappe celui-ci des fissure se propage alors qu'elles virent Kagura furieuse.

Kagura: Je tuerais ce monstre de mes mains...

_"OST Mass Effect-Virmire Battle (Missing Track)". _

Ruby s'approche et cajole Kagura comme les autres Kagura se sentit légèrement apaiser; elle avait désormais une famille et un monde à protéger. Pendant ce temps dans les cieux de Remnant un aéronef se dirige vers la zone, à son bord Amaterasu accompagné de ses amies Eileen; Yuki; Galena et Otohimé pendant qu'au commande Anna et Luna pilotait l'appareil tandis que Saphira scruta les écrans de surveillance. L'ancêtre de Lucy portait une tenue blanche comme Luna tandis qu'Eileen portait une tenue écarlate en deux pièce comme Otohimé et Galena. Amaterasu et Yuki portait elles des kimono de couleurs blancs et rouge tandis que la matriarche du clan Akuma en portait une noire et verte avec le manteau de Shinroi sur ses épaules. Sur les écrans s'affichent Ironwood.

Ironwood: Nous vous détectons en approche de la ville de Gale.

Anna: On l'a en visuelle Ironwood.

Ironwood: Bien déposez-les à quelques kilomètre nous devons éviter les radars de Straub.

Anna: OK...sa ira ici les filles?

Eileen: Tu rigoles c'est parfait on reste en contacte.

Luna: Soyez prudente.

Les trappes s'ouvrent et les filles descendent pour voir arriver à proximité d'une ville en ruine baignant dans un nuage de poussière de toutes les couleurs.

Amaterasu: On ne risque rien?

Eileen: Nous sommes toutes capable d'absorber la magie; le plus gros risque serait.

Yuki: Attention!

Elles se cachent en voyant passer un autre hélicoptère mais qui appartenait à Straub qui se dirige vers la ville.

Otohimé: Croisez les Hommes de Straub...

Ironwood: La ville est sinistré personne ne s'en approche! Straub aurait-il compenser le nuage de poussière?

Les femmes entrent dans la ville et virent rapidement des Charognards qui occupait la ville; le groupe les observent se diriger vers un bâtiment en ruine au nord.

Galena: Si je devais suivre mon instinct ce bâtiment doit être la cache de Straub.

A ce moment un groupe de Charognards se fait broyer par des racines qui et des plantes qui sortent du sol; les filles sont surprise alors que l'instant d'après ils sont tous tranché en deux par une onde de choc magique.

Amaterasu: Que...

Ironwood: Que se passe t-il?

Amaterasu sort de sa cachette comme ses amies et virent alors sortir d'une ruelle un groupe qui la surpris il s'agissait d'une femme habillé d'un habit tribal fait de peau de bête avec des tatouages sur les bras et des cheveux long de couleur bruns. Elle était accompagné par deux individus que Yuki connaissait plus que bien.

Yuki: Heimdall! Falki!

Les deux anciens mage de Titan's Hand était avec la mystérieuse femme qu'Amaterasu reconnue et se jette dans ses bras comme elle.

Amaterasu: Freyja!

Freyja: Ama...les filles...

Eileen s'approche alors que Heimdall se mit à genoux sous les yeux de Falki.

Heimdall: Ma Reine...je...je tiens à présenter mes excuse...j'ai tenté de pénétrer illégalement dans...

Amaterasu: Sa ira Heimdall...je sais. J'étais dans le corps de mon fils j'ai vue ce qu'il voyait...n'ayez crainte vous êtes entièrement pardonnez.

Heimdall sourit alors que Falki se gratte la tête.

Falki: En gros vous êtes?

Heimdall: Il s'agit de la mère de Yuden Dragnir.

Falki fut surpris alors que Freyja sourit à toutes ses amis.

Freyja: Vous avez vous aussi survécu!

Yuki eu le regard baissé Freyja observe Amaterasu qui soupire.

Freyja: Oh...je...je suis désolée...je...Shinroi...l'a fait...

Yuki: Oui...il a sauvé pleins de mage mais beaucoup d'autres...n'ont pas eu cette chance...

Falki: Nous on a était coupé de Fiore un long moment...

Eileen: Disons que pour faire court Darkness est de retour.

Freyja: Je l'avais sentit...mais que faites-vous là?

Otohimé: En mission pour nos bienfaiteur...mais vous?

Heimdall: Nous avons localisé trois prisonniers dans cette installation.

Falki: Parmis eux notre maître Yoku...

Freyja: Et Odin...

Amaterasu sursauta alors que son Pad résonne elle le sort et vit alors Ironwood avec Pernell.

Ironwood: Ama on a perdu le contacte tous va bien?

Amaterasu: Oui nous avons retrouvé des amis et mon frère ainsi que deux autres de nos amis sont sans doute dans l'installation.

Ironwood: Quoi!

Pernell: Ama il faut rester concentré sur la mission...

Amaterasu: Je le suis mais je ne laisserais pas mon frère plus longtemps entre les mains de ce malade!

Galena: Et croyez-moi Ironwood impossible de nous empêcher d'aller le secourir.

Ironwood: Bien mais faites attention...Straub a déjà dût sentir votre arrivé.

Amaterasu: Qu'importe il apprendra à ne pas sous-estimer une Déesse.

Eileen: J'aime ta façon de penser petite-sœur.

Freyja: Falki; Heimdall vous devriez vous éloignez et rejoindre Anna et Luna.

Falki: Quoi mais vous?

Elle observe Amaterasu confiante.

Freyja: On va aller délivrer Odin.

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant l'équipe d'Amaterasu infiltre le complexe secret de Straub pour y secourir Odin ainsi qu'une autre prisonnière; mais elles font face à une abomination de Straub qu'elles vont devoir vaincre si elles veulent échapper à l'enfer. Tous ça dans le prochain épisode "Le retour d'Odin". **


	9. Chapitre 9: Le retour d'Odin

**Dans ce chapitre de RWBY après les retrouvaille avec Freyja l'équipe d'Amaterasu va infiltrer le complexe de Straub à Gale pour libérer Odin et l'autre prisonnier de ses griffes. Elles vont cependant devoir faire face à une abomination créer par Straub qui se montre être plus malin qu'elles ne le pensaient.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Le retour d'Odin.**

Dans le centre de commandement de Broken Arrow Nightgale et Ironwood observe alors la progression du groupe d'Amaterasu; il observe la jeune femme et soupire.

Nightgale: Un soucis James?

James: Rien juste que...cet histoire est dingue...on avait déjà à se soucier de Straub et des Grimms et maintenant on a affaire à une Reine maléfique et le Dieu de l'Obscurité en personne.

Nightgale: Tu te tracasses trop Cornellius à déjà lancer la fabrication de nouveau méca de combat; on pourra combattre à arme égal avec les Grimms et les abominations que pourra créer Straub. Et puis ces Dragons et la Déesse Amaterasu en personne dans nos rangs nous n'auront rien à craindre...sans compter que Cornellius à des projets pour les enfants qui viennent d'arriver.

Ironwood se tourne vers Nightgale supris.

Ironwood: Attends elle a prévenue de ne pas impliqué ces enfants et...

Nightgale: Je sais mais James notre monde a besoin de gens comme eux!

Ironwood: Peut-être mais il étudie en ce moment à Beacon et semble vouloir reconstruire sa vie! Je refuse de forcer quelqu'un à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas!

Nightgale: James...

Ironwood: Concentrons-nous sur la mission...je refuse de continuer de parler de ça...mais dit...où est Saphira?

Nightgale: Je l'ignore.

Acnologia: Disons qu'elle a préférée rejoindre l'aéronef avec Falki et Heimdall.

Ironwood: Pourquoi?

Weisslogia: Ils sont blessé d'une part et d'une autre disons que à elles six elles arriveront à se débrouiller.

_"OST Mass Effect-Virmire Battle (Missing Tracks)"_

Ils regardent les écrans alors qu'à Gale Freyja conduit ses amis vers une porte métallique.

Freyja: On a observer les mouvements et cette porte semble conduire à l'intérieur.

Elles rejoignent la porte et virent celle-ci cadenassé.

Amaterasu: C'est verrouillé.

Otohimé craque ses poings et d'une force herculéenne arrache le cadenas et donne un coup dans la porte l'ouvrant.

Otohimé: Problème régler.

Elles entrent sous les yeux ahuris d'Ironwood.

Ironwood: Elles en ont de la force...

Acnologia observant la scène à une sensation désagréable en lui.

Ignir: Acno?

Acnologia: J'ai un mauvais prés-sentiment...je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les filles se dirigent sans doute dans un piège.

Nightgale: On ne détecte aucun système de sécurité. Straub ne doit pas s'attendre à voir des gens débarquer ici.

Une fois entré elles virent un ascenseur face à elle un étrange logo il s'agissait d'un M dans un hexagone avec trois cercle dessiner sur les pointes du haut et celle en bas à gauche. Ironwood et Nightgale sont surpris de voir le logo.

Ironwood: Attends ce n'est pas!

Nightgale: Merlot Industries! J'ignorais qu'ils avaient des locaux ici!

Métallicana: Un cours d'histoire?

Rushmore: Merlot Industries est une société qui a été fondé il y a plusieurs années par le Docteur Merlot un génie de l'intelligence artificielle et mon créateur.

Ignir: Sérieux?

Rushmore: N'ayez crainte le Docteur Merlot à disparut suite à la catastrophe du Mont Glenn il y a plusieurs années; lorsque des Grimms ont investit le complexe.

Nightgale: On a portée Merlot disparut depuis ce jour et la société à fermé ses portes.

Ironwood: Enfin on le croyais...si ce centre de Merlot est occupé par Straub...il y a sans doute des liens entre lui et Merlot.

Dans le centre les filles ont entendue toute la conversation.

Galena: On arrivera à rien en restant planté là.

Amaterasu: Tu as raison.

Elles entrent dans l'ascenseur et descendent à l'étage inférieur et sortent pour voir alors des couloirs entièrement blancs avec des plaque avec marqué dessus Merlot Industries et celui de Straub.

Freyja: On devrait se séparer Ama; Eileen on devrait aller délivrer Odin.

Amaterasu: D'accord.

Yuki: Nous on va aller chercher dans leurs fichiers la moindre choses qui pourrait compter comme preuve à présenter au Conseil.

Elles se séparent le groupe d'Ama prennent le couloir de droite tandis que le groupe de Yuki celui de gauche. Elles arrivent dans une grande salle pleine de cuve reliée à des ordinateurs dans lesquelles sont stocké des Faunus mais atrocement mutilé certains sont déjà des Charognards mais inactif.

Amaterasu: Que...

Eileen: On dirait qu'on a trouvé le musé des horreur de Straub!

Freyja: Comment un homme peut-il infliger ça à des gens!

Du côté de Yuki c'est pire elles arrivent dans une salle immense avec des fosses commune remplie de cadavre la majorité en décomposition mais certains encore vivant mais mourant.

Yuki: C'est horrible...Ama...

Amaterasu: Yuki?

Yuki: Straub...a un véritable charnier...certains vivent encore!

A la base de Broken Arrow Ironwood se retient de vomir comme Nightgale; au-dessus d'eux Pernell observe les images soupirant.

Pernell: Tous ses gens pour des expériences abjectes.

Rushmore: Directeur Pernell le groupe de Yuki semble s'approcher d'une salle de serveurs! Possibilité de transférer toutes les données de recherche dans la mémoire central.

Pernell: Excellent.

Le groupe se dirige dans la salle suivante qui était un immense couloir avec une baie vitrée qui donnait alors sur une gigantesque zone surprenant le groupe.

Yuki: Whoua...Ironwood vous avez les images?

Ironwood: Je les aient...sa ne me dit rien qui vaille!

Sur les images se trouvait un gigantesque hangar avec une sorte de dirigeable gigantesque faisant la taille de la ville de Gale; sur sa surface est dessiner le logo de la société de Straub. Ce même dirigeable était chargé de caisse et de matériel par des soldats en armure blanche; des dizaines d'aéronef sont aussi stationné et chargé du matériel.

Otohimé: La vache.

Galena: On dirait qu'ils sont en trains de charger leurs matériel...

_Straub: A tous les employée veiller à charger les conteneurs de classe Oméga dans le dirigeable! Les prisonniers doivent aussi êtres transférée dans le dirigeable dans les plus brefs délais. _

Amaterasu observe ses amies qui comprirent qu'elle manquait de temps; soudain une patrouille de soldat les repères.

Soldat de Straub: HE VOUS!

Elles les virent les viser mais Freyja rapidement décoche une flèche dans la gorge d'une Soldat; l'autre est de suite projeter contre un mur Eileen qui utiliser un sort de vent.

Amaterasu: Bien joué! Yuki!

Yuki: On arrive à la salle des ser...

En entrant elles trouvent un groupe de guerrière Faunus en trains de pianoter sur les ordinateurs; l'une d'elle une louve aux cheveux gris pointe alors son arme sur les filles.

Faunus Louve: INTRUS!

Yuki: Attendez nous sommes pas des hommes de Straub!

Une Faunus renarde sort un arc et vise la membre du clan Akuma.

Faunus Renarde: Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve le contraire!

Des Soldat de Straub entre armé mais Galena fonce rapidement vers l'un d'eux et le plaque contre un mur avant de lui écraser la gorge; l'autre et transpercer par un filin d'eau envoyer par Otohimé. Les Faunus virent les trois femmes et baissent leurs armes surprise.

Ironwood: Attendez...c'est Amita! La louve!

La louve Amita entendit alors la voix.

Amita: Cette voix...James!

Yuki: Ils nous envoient ici pour trouver des preuves contre Straub!

Amita observe les femmes méfiante et observe ses deux comparses la femme renard et un homme qui a des cornes de taureau.

Amita: Sa ira...dites-moi ce que vous cherchez?

Otohimé: Un truc qui enverras ce salaud derrière les barreaux.

Femme Renarde: Chef...on doit détruire cet installation avant que Straub ne libère ses monstres!

Amita: Le dirigeable et là Rena on doit simplement envoyé ça à la Ménagerie.

Ironwood: Attends Amita nous sommes ici pour stopper Straub!

Amita: Il ne mérite pas d'être en prison...mais de mourir! Vous avez vue le charnier!

Galena: On l'a vue...

Amita: Alors...écoutez ça...c'est Straub.

Elle lance un enregistrement que Ama et son groupe entende comme au siège de Broken Arrow.

_Straub: Note de recherche du Dr Wilhelm Straub. J'ai terminé les test sur les sujets A-124 à A-170 les résultats sont prometteurs bien que la létalité sur certains soit de 100% particulièrement sur les enfants. Je dois pousser les tests au maximum ma très chère Déesse veut des sujets capables d'être aussi docile et contrôlable que les Grimms bien heureusement en stimulant certaines zone du cerveaux je peux me faire obéir des Untoten. Je travaille toujours sur le lot A-274 celui-ci me semble idéal pour mon oeuvre ultime qui mettra fin à cette expansion de ces animaux. Il a déjà été transférer dans le Centre Cocasien pour d'avantage de test; Gale est devenue trop voyant et puis Ironwood et ces chiens de garde le trouveront bien assez tôt. _

L'enregistrement s'arrête Yuki ressent de la haine mais fut intrigué.

Yuki: Sa Déesse? Il fait ça pour quelqu'un?

Amita: Apparemment! Sam tu peux ouvrir l'accès.

Sam: Pas de soucis.

Il se dirige vers la porte emprunté par les soldat et l'enfonce de sa force herculéenne.

Amita: Nous on va anéantir le dirigeable et tuer Straub...si vous êtes sur notre chemin vous êtes nos ennemies!

Otohimé: Attendez...il est ici!?

Amita: Oui le Dirigeable qu'il appel l'Olympia est là où il vit.

Galena observe ses collègues tandis qu'Ironwood comprit leur intention.

Ironwood: Les filles ne faites pas ça ce n'est pas votre mission!

Yuki: Désolée Ironwood...mais les hommes comme Straub ne mérite pas de vivre!

Nightgale: Ce n'est pas l'objectif! Allez récupérer les prisonniers et fichez le camp!

Galena: Et laissez cette enfoirée s'en tirer!

Amaterasu: Les filles allez aidez les Faunus on récupérer les prisonniers!

Amaterasu et son groupe sont arrivé dans une salle où elles virent une porte verrouillé; Eileen ramasse un trousseau de clé sur le corps d'un garde qu'elle viennent de tuer.

Acnologia: Ama écoute! Je sens que c'est un piège!

Amaterasu: Acno si on le laisse s'enfuir il continueras sur d'autres innocents!

Acnologia: Je sais mais imagine qu'il s'attende à ce que vous vous dirigiez vers...

Soudain la connexion se brouille entre eux et les filles qui entendent la voix de Straub comme Ironwood.

_Straub: Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas attendre longtemps avant que ce chère Ironwood ne viennent fourrer son nez dans mes affaires. Mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il enverrait les nouvelles arrivantes! _

Amita: STRAUB!

Amaterasu: On doit retrouver Odin et l'autre prisonniers!

_Straub: Vous cherchez mes prisonniers...je crois que je les aient laissé dans l'air d'atterrissage. _

Amaterasu observe ses deux camarades et rejoignent la baie vitrée pour voir des Soldats mettre en pleins milieux de l'air d'atterrissage les prisonniers Odin qui est dans un états lamentable, son corps est recouvert de coupure et de bleu à ses côtés une jeune femme au cheveux blancs dans un état tout aussi critique.

Acnologia: Attendez je la reconnais! C'est Mirajane Strauss!

Elles virent le dirigeable allumer ses moteurs.

Amaterasu: Il va partir!

Eileen: Laisse moi faire!

Elle tends sa main et la ressert provoquant une puissante explosion qui démolie la baie vitré et offre une vue sur le hangar dont les aéronef commence à s'envoler et partir via le plafond qui c'était ouvert donnant l'accès à l'air libre l'aéronef d'Anna et Luna survole pour voir les aéronefs.

Falki: On les abats?

Anna: Non on ignore ce qu'ils contiennent si on les abats sa pourrait infecter les villages alentours.

Le groupe d'Amaterasu saute pour arriver en bas avant qu'une autre explosion se produit plus haut; le groupe de Yuki descendent avec celui d'Amita pile à ce moment Straub est entre Odin et Mirajane le Dieu reprend conscience et vit sa sœur.

Odin: Ama...

Amaterasu: ODIN!

Straub: Ah vous vous connaissez gut. Il a fallu que je le torture lui et elle pour avoir les informations que je voulais.

Eileen: Vous êtes un monstre Straub! Et les monstres on les extermine!

Elle tends sa mains pour faire exploser la zone mais rien ne se passe.

Eileen: Que!?

Yuki: Eileen?

Straub: Je crains qu'ici vous n'ayez aucun pouvoir ma chère. J'ai personnellement veiller à ce qu'on mon Olympia soit totalement insensible à tout. Vos pouvoir aussi puissant soit-il ne sont plus rien!

Amaterasu: C'est un blague!?

Straub: Je crains que non mais j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous serez les premières à voir le tout premier modèle de ma nouvelle arme de destruction!

Il relâche alors une foudre rouge qui longe le mur de la salle pour rejoindre alors la fosse commune et se répandre tandis qu'une autre fraction rejoignent les cuves inactive.

Amita: Straub!

Rena ouvre le feu sur le scientifique qui éclate de rire mais les balles sont toutes stopper par la foudre rouge.

Amaterasu: Cette foudre!?

Sam: C'est l'énergie Geistkraft son Semblance!

Straub: Croyez bien qu'il s'agit d'un honneur que je vous fais! HAHAHAHAHA!

_"OST RWBY-Red Like Roses"_

A ce moment le bruits de verre et des cris gutturaux sont entendue alors que de la partie plus en hauteur sortent alors des Charognards qui saute et observent les Faunus et le groupe d'Amaterasu. Ces Charognards avait la peau craquelé et ils pouvaient voir les trous dans les membres donnant à l'air libre et surtout leurs veines brillait d'une lueur cyan.

Straub: Allez-y mes enfants! Utiliser vos nouveaux pouvoir contre eux!

A ce moment une alarme s'enclenche dans l'installation.

_Haut-parleur: Alerte danger détecté dans la base de Gale transfert des fichiers au serveur central! Veuillez évacuez la zone!_

Straub sourit et observe alors le premier Charognard se jeter vers Amaterasu prête à le recevoir mais avant qu'elle ne puisse donner un coup il disparut de sa vue pour apparaître derrière elle; pour ensuite sauter à nouveau sur elle mais Yuki avec une dague attaché à sa ceinture transperce la gorge de la créature qui la regarde avant qu'Amita ne lui fasse explose la tête. Ils virent les autres commencer à se téléporte sous leurs yeux.

Straub: Le sang de ces deux petites est formidable! Elles m'ont permis de déverrouiller une technique assez intéressante...je n'ai pas encore des nom pour ceux-là...peut-être les Volatile...les Flüchtigs!

Les fameux Flüchtigs poussent des hurlements guturale avant de sauter sur leurs adversaires désarmer; Ironwood furieux frappe la console.

Ironwood: Saleté de Straub! Anna! Luna vous me recevez! Que se passe t-il?

Anna observe alors le dirigeable restant en stand-by observe le trappe qui sépare la ville en deux.

Anna: L'installation fait toutes la ville!

Luna: On doit y aller ils sont en danger!

Dans la base Amita tente d'atteindre un Flüchtig mais leurs rapidité l'empêche de les atteindre efficacement; quand l'un d'eux lui saute dessus mais elle s'entoure d'une sorte d'aura verte et passe dessus le Flüchtig en plein vole et lui explose le crâne avec son arme qu'elle transforme ensuite en sabre.

Eileen: Whoua!

Les autres se jettent sur le groupe d'Ama mais Galena en attrape un par le torse et lui fit un surplex réduisant ta tête en bouille; Otohimé évite aussi un assaut d'une créature avant de lui arracher la tête. Eileen n'eu besoin que de l'aide de Yuki pour mettre un autre au sol et Amaterasu lui écrase la tête.

Eileen: Voilà qui règle son problème!

Les Flüchtig commence à diminuer mais d'autres Charognards sortent des salles en hauteur; Rena et Sam lutte eux aussi Rena parvient à en avoir avec l'aide de Sam mais Straub sourit.

Straub: Gut...maintenant le plats de résistance!

A ce moment un cri puissant est entendue dans l'installation et des vibrations sont ressentit par les héros; Sam se tient prêts à la moindre menace mais le mur entier derrière eux commence à se fissurer. Ils virent l'une des fissure allant jusqu'à rejoindre les couloir plus haut et déchirer les plate-forme qui s'effondre. Straub éclate de rire alors qu'une portion du mur éclate les alarmes s'enclenche alors que la connexion se rétablie.

Ironwood: La connexion est rétablie! AMA!

Nightgale: La situation!

Amaterasu et ses amis sont horrifiée devant la vision d'horreur face à eux; une gigantesque créature de prêts de 8 mètres son corps tout entier est composé de morceau de corps toute reliée par des parties mécanique. La créature possédaient cinq doigts à chacune de ses mains toute fait de morceau de corps; sur ce qui ressemble à sa tête des bras se tortille autour de sept buste toute avec des tête sans mâchoire inférieur positionner comme une sorte d'étoile avec quatre en haut et trois en bas qui donner sur un trou béant servant de bouche qui pousse un cri qui glace le sang des héroïne alors que ce qui ressemble à sa cage thoracique s'ouvre dévoilant un petit enfant Faunus ressemblant à un renard presque jumeau avec Rena.

Rena: TOBY!

Toby: MAMAN!

Straub: DITES BONJOUR A MON PANZERMÖRDER!

Le Panzermörder s'avance à pas lourds tandis que l'installation tremble de partout; des morceau du toit commence à tomber alors qu'un soldat arrive.

Soldat de Straub: Monsieur nous devons y aller.

Straub: Bien...profitez de mon petit cadeau mesdemoiselles!

Rena: STRAUB!

Elle vise le scientifique mais le Panzermörder la frappe l'empalant alors sur une barre de fer.

Amita: RENA!

Le Panzermörder pousse un autre hurlement et ferme sa cage thoracique; Yuki tremblait comme les autres alors que les haut-parleurs résonne.

_Haut-parleur: Alerte intégrité structurelle compromise! Veuillez évacuer l'installation rapidement! _

Le dirigeable de Straub commence à décoller à la grande stupéfaction d'Anna tandis qu'au QG le groupe était sous le choc de voir l'abomination.

Ironwood: Seigneur...

Le Panzermörder s'approche des groupes et menace de l'écraser mais elles s'écartent et Galena frappe avec sa magie qui fit tituber la créature celle-ci furieuse attrape alors une caisse qu'elle lance sur le groupe qui éclate contre un mur et explose provoquant un incendie. Amita rejoins alors Rena empalé sur un morceau de plafond tomber.

Rena: Toby...mon Toby...

Amita: Tiens le coup Rena!

Au dessus de l'installation Falki observe Heimdall les deux mages saute alors dans le vide pour rejoindre l'installation et virent la créature.

Falki: La vache!

Heimdall vit la créature prête à écraser Falki mais il créer une sorte de pont arc-en-ciel qui bloque le coup.

Amaterasu: HEIMDALL! Allez sauvez Odin!

Heimdall vit Odin et Mirajane au sol il rejoins avec Falki la démone et le Dieu des Ases tandis qu'Amaterasu se concentre et parvient à sortir Tsukuyomi et observe alors l'arme d'Amita qui vit la Déesse qui se concentre et parvient à transformer l'arme en une sorte de fusil avec au centre une boule de feu.

Amaterasu: Whoua!

Galena: Pas mal Ama!

Elle recouvre ses poings de pierre et continue de frapper le Panzermörder; Yuki avec ses épées spectral lui entaille les jambes la mettant à genoux alors qu'Otohimé grimpe sur son dos et enfonce un trident dans son dos.

Otohimé: MANGE CA SALETE!

Le Panzermörder se redresse brusquement envoyant les filles au tapis; Amaterasu commence à tirer sur la créature qui tente de se protéger avec ses bras.

Amaterasu: J'ai pigé le truc!

Eileen observe alors Falki et Heimdall rejoindre Amita et Sam avec les blessé; Odin observe Amaterasu souriant.

Amaterasu: Ma sœur...je dois l'aider...

Heimdall: Mon Roi vous êtes blessé!

Odin: Elle se bat pour nous...je refuse de rester sur la touche!

Il se relève et tends sa main pour créer son sceptre en or; il le pointe sur le Panzermörder et commence à tirer sur lui. La créature furieuse pousse un nouveau hurlement qui attirent des Charognards qui passent par la trappe du toit.

Luna: Des Charognards!

Anna: Pas pour longtemps!

Elle tire alors sur les Charognards qui s'approchent mais les tirs endommage les structures de l'installation; le Panzermörder saisit un morceau de poutre et l'envoie sur un mur qui se fragilise encore plus.

_Haut-parleur: Alerte structure interne de l'installation critique! Évacuation immédiate! _

Le Panzermörder s'avance vers Odin mais Freyja s'interpose en tirant des flèche dans le dos de la créature grognant; Amita rejoins les combattantes.

Amaterasu: Il continue de se relever!

Amita eu un pincement au coeur mais soupire.

Amita: On doit absolument retirer Toby il semble maintenir ce truc en place!

Amaterasu: Mais si on le fait...

Amita: On doit tenter le coup.

Rena souffrance observe Amaterasu.

Rena: Pitié...

Amaterasu observe la créature pousser un autre élément Otohimé s'en débarrasse aisément avec Eileen; tandis qu'Odin s'avance titubant.

Odin: Nous devons le faire Ama! Freyja tu m'aides?

Freyja: Comme toujours!

Elle arme ses flèches et tire alors sur la créature qui tente de l'écraser; Yuki fonce avec Amaterasu la chef du clan Akuma plante ses dagues dans le dos du Panzermörder qui la suit du regards. Odin frappe avec son sceptre au sol provoquant l'apparition de rune arc-en-ciel qui se propage et rejoignent le Panzermörder et créer une colonne arc-en-ciel qui le frappe de pleins fouet arrachant son bras droit qui s'écrase au sol. Amaterasu avec Tsukuyomi lui tranche l'autre; le Panzermörder se mit à genoux grognant et sa cage thoracique s'ouvre alors qu'Amita grimpe avec Yuki elles prennent l'enfant et parviennent à l'extraire du Panzermörder qui pousse un ultime hurlement avant de s'effondrer au sol. Les filles virent l'enfant sérieusement blessé tandis que l'installation s'effondre.

_"Fin OST"_

_Haut-parleur: Alerte surcharge du réacteur critique! Autodestruction dans 2 minute!_

Freyja: Mince Anna!

Ils virent l'aéronef arriver alors que Sam porte Rena blessé et Falki porte Mirajane; ils grimpent dans l'engin qui décolle une fois bien éloigner ils virent l'explosion qui ravage ce qu'il reste de la ville de Gale. La Déesse observe alors les blessé surtout Rena et Toby l'enfant avait des traces de ses supplices ses bras était recouvert de trous et d'entailles profonde tout comme dans son dos l'enfant se blottit contre sa mère.

Rena: Toby...

Yuki: On vous conduit en sécurité...

Amaterasu reçu l'appel d'Ironwood elle décroche Amita s'approche et entre dans la vision.

Ironwood: Amita...

Amita: James...j'espère que tu es là pour nous aider à tuer ce salopard!

Ironwood: Amita comprends que j'ai des ordres...

Amita: Alors dis à ton chef que j'arrive et qu'on va s'expliquer en tête à tête! Et on va avoir une longue discussion toi et moi!

Elle raccroche surprenant les hommes qui comprirent.

Acnologia: Laissez-nous devinez...vous...

Nightgale: Exactement ils se connaissent bien...on peut dire que...

Ironwood: S'il te plaît pas maintenant!

Dans l'aéronef Amaterasu observait son frère Odin encore vivant serrant Freyja contre lui.

Odin: Sa faisait tellement longtemps ma sœur...

Amaterasu: Oui...mais les nouvelles sont loin d'être bonne Odin...

Odin: J'en suis conscient...j'ai sentit la disparition de notre monde...et je sais que notre guerre prend de nouveau tournant.

Yuki de son côté caresse le front de Mirajane inconsciente.

Yuki: On doit prévenir Natsu et les autres immédiatement!

Saphira: J'ai déjà prévenu Ozpin...on l'emmène directement à Beacon une fois sortit.

L'aéronef arrive à Broken Arrow où les équipes d'urgences arrivent avec des brancards; Acnologia vit Odin mis sur une chaise roulante souriant.

Odin: Acno...

Acnologia: Ravie de te revoir vieux frère.

Les blessé sont conduit à l'hopital alors que Nightgale; Ironwood et Pernell arrivent avec le petit drone de Rushmore.

Pernell: Amita...ravie de vous...

Amita: Pernell! J'aurais dût me doûter! Quand vous emmagasinerez qu'il faut éliminer Straub sur le champ!

Pernell: Je le sais mais si nous prenons des mesures maintenant sans preuves de ses agissements une grande majorité va se soulever; car vous le savez comme moi beaucoup continue de voir Straub comme un génie...et en plus sa n'arrange rien à ce qu'on viens d'avoir.

Amaterasu: On vous a envoyé toutes les preuves vous devriez avoir tout pour...

Rushmore: Malheureusement il y a eu un piratage dans les serveurs de Broken Arrow; toutes les preuves et données prisent à Straub ont été effacé lors du décollage de l'Olympia!

Saphira: QUOI!?

Ironwood: Discutons de ça plus tard...les blessés doivent être soigné.

Amita observe Ironwood furieuse le groupe les laissent seul au milieu de la base en activité; il soupire et se gratte la tête gênée.

Ironwood: Amita je...

Amita: Non...je sais que tu es partis pour le peuple de Mantle...mais...maintenant on a ce Darkness qui débarque!

Ironwood: A vrai dire...

Amita: Inutile de me mentir James...je sais que Pernell à déjà demandé à ce qu'on étouffe l'affaire mais...j'ai l'impression qu'il ne vas pas rester les bras croisé.

Ironwood: Je le crains Amaterasu pense que tôt ou tard il passera à l'action...et j'ai besoin que Aurora nous soutiennes contre la White...

Amita: Je t'arrête! Aurora doit se faire discret...on viens juste d'avoir de nouvelles infos la White Fang aurait recruté de nouvelles recrues.

Ironwood: COMMENT!

Amita plaque sa main sur sa bouche ce geste suffit à faire rougir les deux; elle retire sa main et embrasse alors James qui fut surpris elle se sépare rapidement.

Amita: Ma priorité est de rattrapé ce salopard de Straub...il...il a dérobée quelque chose que je tiens...

Ironwood: Quoi?

Amita: Je...je t'expliquerais plus tard...

Rapidement a l'hopital de Mantle le groupe observe Mirajane; Rena et Toby en observation jusqu'à ce qu'un cri alerte Amaterasu.

Infirmière: Vous n'avez pas à être ici!

Voix: Dégagez c'est une amie qui est là!

Ils virent les étudiants de Beacon arriver.

Amaterasu: Yuden.

Yuden: Maman! On a retrouvé quelqu'un d'autres?

_"OST Fairy Tail-Birth of Fairy Tail"_

Elle emmène son fils vers la baie vitrée et virent alors Mirajane très faible allongé sur le lit.

Makarof: Mirajane...

Luxus: Mira...

Wendy: Il lui est arrivé quoi?

Grandiné: Ils l'ont retrouvé dans la base de Straub...avec...

Elle s'écarte et Thorra vit alors Odin assis sur une chaise souriant.

Thorra: Grand-père...

Odin: Thorra!

Thorra folle de joie saute au cou de son grand-père qui sourit; tandis que Falki et Heimdall observent leurs anciens adversaires.

Falki: Hé salut Fairy Tail.

Ruby: Vous vous connaissez?

Yuden: Ouais...d'anciens ennemies et...

Un Médecin sort de la salle c'était un Faunus il avait des écailles de lézard sur le visage et les bras.

Makarof: Docteur alors comment va Mirajane?

Médecin: Hé bien...j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'on a fait ce qu'on a put...mais les dégâts qu'elle a subit...sont important...j'ignore ce qu'on lui a fait mais on a prélever du sang; de la moelle épinière et surtout des morceaux de certains organes...une vrai boucherie.

Ses paroles sonne comme un coup de marteau dans le cœur des mages de Fairy Tail et leurs amis.

Happy: Mais...vous...vous pouvez...

Médecin: Malheureusement non...par ailleurs pour la Faunus...celle-ci à gravement était atteint et à perdu énormément de sang...

Amita s'avance de manière brusque alors que l'ambiance n'est pas sereine.

Amita: Mais...Toby...le petit...

Médecin: Je crains que pour ses trois là...nous ne puissions rien faire...

Amaterasu eu un hoquet d'horreur et recule mais Acnologia la prit dans ses bras; Yuden sert les poings furieux alors qu'Amita observe la chambre Rena tenait Toby dans ses bras.

Amita: On...

Médecin: Oui...d'ailleurs...je crains qu'ils ne passent pas la nuit...

Sans hésiter les mages de Fairy Tail entre dans la chambre comme Amita et Sam; les autres observent alors que Makarof rejoins Mirajane somnolente.

Mirajane: Maître...vous êtes là...

Makarof a l'estomac nouée il vit la jeune femme pâle; tandis que ses camarades eux ont les larmes aux yeux.

Natsu: Hé Mira...on a des amis ici...

Mirajane vit le groupe de Ruby et compagnie qui reste légèrement en retrait; Ozpin s'approche avec Glynda; Mavis et Zeleph.

Mavis: Mirajane...

Mirajane: Premier...

Dans le lit d'à côté Rena ouvrit les yeux pour voir Amita et Sam en larmes.

Amita: Rena...je suis désolée...je...

Rena: Sa ira...merci chef d'avoir libérée mon garçon...mon bébé...

Sam: Mais...il...

Rena: Je sais...et...j'espère que les Dieux seront cléments...pour qu'on soit ensemble...

Amaterasu en larme entre alors à son tour et prit la main de la jeune femme puis Mirajane qui sourit.

Mirajane: Je vois pourquoi Yuden...tiens à vous...vous avez l'air...douce; gentille...

Amaterasu observe Yuden tremblant de rage des larmes tombe sur le drap; Mirajane les larmes aux yeux observe Makarof.

Mirajane: Merci...maître...

Makarof: Pourquoi?

Mirajane: Pour avoir était un père...si aimant...

Elle se tourne vers Erza; Nala; Gajeel; Wendy; Kai; Natsu; Yuden; Angel et Luxus qui sert les poings tremblant.

Mirajane: Je dirais...à tous...que...que vous allez bien...je...je vais pouvoir retrouver...Lisanna...et Elfman...

Amaterasu: J'y veillerais...

Mirajane sourit et observe ses amis en larmes.

Wendy: Mirajane...

Erza et Nala s'approche pour prendre Mirajane contre elles.

Erza: Fait un bon voyage...soeurette...

Mirajane observe Luxus alors que Cocco prit sa main elle sourit.

Mirajane: Luxus...

Luxus observe la femme qu'il aime souriant vers elle.

Mirajane: Prend soin de toi...et d'elle...

Cocco: Je...je m'appelle Cocco...je...je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Mirajane...

Mirajane sourit une dernière fois et s'éteint sous les regards remplie de larme de ses camarades; rapidement Toby et Rena s'éteignent aussi l'ambiance est morose Cocco réconforte Luxus tandis que Makarof réconforte Angel. Ruby observe sa soeur et ses amis et prennent la mains des Dragons à l'extérieur tout le monde baisse le regard; Ruby sert Yuden contre elle le Dragon sanglote contre la jeune fille en larme.

Ruby: Sa ira Yuden...

Yuden sanglote tandis qu'ils évacuent la salle où ils virent les médecins recouvrir le corps de leur amis Yuden sent la colère grimper en lui.

Yuden: Je vais le tuer...

Ils observent le dragon surpris qui laisse les écailles puis observent ses amies et sa famille.

Ironwood: Pardon?

Yuden: Straub...peut-être pas aujourd'hui...peut-être pas demain...mais on va le chercher...on va le trouver.

A ce moment ils virent son regards noir pleins de larme alors que son feu brûle dans ses mains.

Yuden: Et on va le tuer!

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant l'épreuve de la formation des équipes va avoir lieu malgré la douleur de la perte de l'une des leurs les futurs Hunter doivent se donner à fond lorsque l'épreuve se voit envahit par les forces du mal. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Les équipes de Beacon". **


	10. Chapitre 10: Les équipes de Beacon

**Dans ce chapitre de RWBY après la mort de Mirajane les nouveaux étudiants de Beacon doivent passer leurs premiers test pour former les futurs équipes avec lesquelles ils s'entraîneront; mais l'entraînement prend une tournure inattendue avec l'arrivé d'invitées inopinés.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Les équipes de Beacon.**

Au seins de Beacon l'ambiance était très tendue pour énormément d'élève qui par les médias avait appris l'accident de la ville de Gale; sans compter que le groupe de Fiore était déboussolée au plus haut Ruby observait ses nouveaux amis abattu par la récente pertes qu'ils ont subis tandis que les élèves sont prêts.

Voix: Ils ne s'en sont pas encore remis.

Elle vit Jaune et son groupe arriver; elle soupire tandis que Chibi s'approche de Ruby.

Chibi: Sa vas leurs prendre du temps...Mirajane était une sœur pour nous tous...c'est horrible qu'elle soit partit...aussi brutalement.

Blake: Straub a toujours été un sale monstre...ce qu'il a fait...sa devrait obligé le Conseil d'Atlas de prendre des mesures envers ce salopard!

Happy: Le seul truc que ce Conseil n'empêchera pas c'est que lorsqu'on trouvera Straub on leurs promets pas de le ramener vivant.

Yang: C'était pas notre inten...

Voix: Votre attention s'il vous plaît!

Ils se tournent vers l'estrade où Ozpin se tenait aux côtés d'Odin qui marcher à l'aide de son sceptre et soutenue par Glynda et Zeleph.

Ozpin: Ce que je vais dire doit rester au sein de l'Académie...plus tôt dans la soirée une opération de l'armée de Remnant visant a stopper le criminelle Wilhelm Straub a eu pour conséquence l'anéantissement de la ville de Gale qui n'existe plus...par ailleurs cet opération aura coûter la vie à des gens biens. C'est pourquoi juste après l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui une cérémonie aura lieu où l'on enterrera les victimes des actes atroces de ce criminel de guerre. Par ailleurs j'aimerais que vous accueillez deux nouveaux Professeur le premier est une figure importante de ce monde il s'agit d'un Dieu veuillez accueillir le Professeur Odin.

Ils applaudissent le Dieu alors que Yuden se relève avec ses camarades; tandis qu'un autre arrive dans la salle surprennant Ruby et Yang.

Ozpin: Le second est une légende parmis les Hunter qui a accepter de donner des cours en compagnie du professeur Port. Veuillez accueillir Gherman!

Gherman arrive assis sur son fauteuil roulant il sourit et s'approche du micro.

Gherman: Merci à vous professeur Ozpin de me permettre d'enseigner...par ailleurs j'aimerais présenter mes condoléances aux habitants de Fiore qui ont perdu un être chère. Je traque moi-même Straub depuis que je suis devenu Hunter...ce monstre n'aura aucun scrupule à s'en prendre aux être qui nous sont chères...c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui est une épreuve importante puisqu'elle va forger les liens entre vous et ceux qui deviendront vos coéquipiers pour les années à venir!

On applaudit Gherman alors que Yuden observe ses camarades qui s'échauffe.

Sting: Ouais allez les gars on va se bouger on doit reprendre du poil de la bête.

Cobra: Ouais aujourd'hui on va devoir se donner à fond.

Lector: C'est toi le meilleur Sting!

Frosch: Fro pense la même chose!

Erza observe ses sœurs d'armes qui se prépare tandis que Makarof dans les gradins observe ses enfants.

Makarof: Soyez prudent mes enfants...

Ozpin: Sur ceux veuillez vous préparez pour rejoindre la Forêt de Vale où vous aurez vos épreuves.

Yuden se craque les doigts et observe Ruby qui sourit en le voyant de nouveau prêts. Pendant ce temps au QG de Broken Arrow la troupe d'Amaterasu se remettait de leurs émotions; la Déesse Solaire était déboussolée elle revoyait les horreurs qu'un homme pouvait créer à lui seul Acnologia s'assoit à côté d'elle.

Amaterasu: Pourquoi je dois continuer à me battre Acno?

Acnologia: Parce que tu es forte...

Amaterasu: Forte? Je...je n'ai pas réussie à sauver un enfant et l'amie de mon propre fils...

Acnologia: Ama tu ne sauveras pas tout le monde dans ce conflit...tu le savais dés que tu es entré en guerre.

Amaterasu soupire mais sentit le bras de son amant l'entouré elle pose sa tête sur son épaule; tandis qu'à l'intérieur les autres se détende comme ils peuvent Eileen et Yuki lisent des bouquins alors qu'Ignir et Metalicanna regarde la télévision. Weisslogia et Skiadram sont en pleine partie de baby-foot avec Otohimé et Galena tandis que Luna discute avec Anna. Nightgale est en trains de pianoter sur un ordinateur tandis qu'Ironwood arrive dans la pièce.

Nightgale: Alors Amita?

Ironwood: Rentré a la Ménagerie...elle doit enterré...

Il baisse le regards comme Nightgale tandis que Pernelle entre dans la pièce avec Rushmore; il rejoins la baie vitré et vit Amaterasu.

Ignir: Alors le Conseil?

Pernelle: Toujours sourd à nos preuves...les témoignages et les débris ne disent qu'une chose que Merlot Industries a était de mèche avec Straub mais sa ils savent déjà puisque Straub a travailler avec Merlot.

Metalicanna: J'ai horreur de la politique nous les Dragons on cogne et basta.

Anna: On s'en est pas douté.

Pernelle: Cogné ne fait pas tous nous devons nous montrez méthodique et...

Voix: Méthodique!

Ils virent Freyja entrer furieuse dans sa nouvelle combinaison.

Freyja: Vous pensez qu'avec un monstre comme ça on doit rester assis et attendre!

Pernelle: Malheureusement oui...je le crains Straub est vue par les haute sphère de la société comme un samaritain sans compter qu'énormément de cette caste ne ce soucie pas vraiment du sort des Faunus.

Voix: Sa compte pour mon vieux!

Ils se tournent vers la porte d'entré pour voir un homme aux cheveux court blancs; habillé d'une tenue sombre et avec deux sabres noires a sa ceinture; il avait des yeux bleue claire et observe le groupe Amaterasu et Acnologia rentre et virent le nouvel arrivant.

Amaterasu: Qui êtes-vous?

Zest: Zest Schnee vous devez être les nouveaux bienvenu à Remnant.

Nightgale: Zest tu as trouvé?

Zest: Ouais mais il a foutue le camp avant que je puisse m'en approcher. Quelque chose l'a alerté et vue le bordel à Gale j'imagine que vous y êtes pour quelque chose.

Acnologia grogne contre le nouvel arrivant.

Acnologia: Répète!

Zest: Du calme le dragon je suis ici pour aider...après tout ma frangine est amies avec vos gosses.

Ils sont surpris alors qu'Amaterasu revoit Weiss puis Winter.

Amaterasu: Attendez vous êtes...

Zest: Le frangin de Winter de Weiss Schnee.

Nightgale: Et un sacré comique.

Zest: Oh allez Night tu sais que je peux pas résister à une petite blague...

Nightgale: Oui mais la situation ne l'exige plus...on a un Dieu maléfique et une Reine maléfique qui sont maintenant sur notre...

Rushmora: Alerte concentration d'énergie énorme d'origine inconnue dans la Forêt de Vale!

Ironwood: C'est là qu'aura lieu les épreuves pour Beacon!

Amaterasu: Yuden et les autres s'y trouvent...Rushmore peux-tu nous dire quel type d'énergie s'agit-il?

Rushmore: Impossible origine énergétique inconnue mais les données tendent à prouver qu'il s'agit de la même énergie que lors de votre arrivé et de l'attaque de l'arène de Beacon!

Amaterasu sursaute comme ses compagnons qui n'en ont pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que Darkness allait intervenir avec la fameuse Reine de l'Underworld.

Zest: Sa crains.

Ironwood: Rejoins vite la Forêt!

Zest: Sa marche!

Il sort ses épées et les enfoncent dans le sol créant un sceau et il disparut rapidement de la vue des autres.

Ignir: Whoua.

Pendant ce temps dans la Forêt de Vale Ozpin se tient devant les étudiants formé en plusieurs groupes.

Ozpin: On dirait que vous semblez déjà avoir choisit vos partenaires...mais pour vérifier la solidité de vos liens vous allez tous devoir passer l'épreuve. Celle-ci est relativement simple vous allez être projeter dans la Forêt et devrez alors rejoindre des ruines disperser un peut partout et qui continent des artefacts. Récupérez-les et revenez ici tout en prenant garde aux Grimms mais aussi aux Charognards qui doivent traîner dans les environs.

Velvet s'approche de Sting gêner.

Velvet: Bonne chance Sting.

Sting: Merci Velv a toi aussi.

Ruby: Je suis impatiente!

Weiss: Prend garde les créatures ici sont très féroce.

Kai: Bah t'inquiète Ice Girl chez nous on a tendance à s'occuper des bestioles féroce.

Weiss: Ne m'appelle pas Ice Girl!

Kai: Pourquoi tu préfères Ice Princess?

Weiss rougit alors que Crow s'étire sous les yeux de sa soeur.

Raven: Tu fiches quoi?

Crow: Je m'échauffe!

Thorra: J'ignore si sa sera bien utile on a pas vraiment besoin d'y aller a fond.

Crow: Ouais mais on sait pas sur quoi on va tomber.

Fang: Alors nous quoi faire?

Crow: T'inquiète j'ai déjà une vague idée de ce qu'on va faire on va arriver les premiers!

De leurs côté Erza et son groupe sont déjà en trains de se préparer.

Erza: Tu es prêtes?

Nala: Oui...

Kaguya: Où sont Jellal et Jycrain?

Voix: Ici!

Elles virent leurs amants avec les deux nouveaux arrivants Heimdall et Falki qui ont changé de vêtement; Heimdall portait une combinaison dorée et n'avait plus de casque laissant ses cheveux gris en dread à l'air libre. Falki avait un manteau de couleur bleu avec un collier contenant la photo de son frère.

Ayumi: Falki! Heimdall!

Heimdall: Ozpin a accepter que nous joignions Beacon.

Falki: Ouais on refusait de laisser ces deux-là seuls.

Jycrain: On vous souhaite bonne chance Nala.

Nala: Merci on en reparlera devant un bon repas.

Yuden lui observe encore l'horizon avec Natsu.

Natsu: Hé frangin...on se donne a fond hein?

Yuden finit par sourire comme son frère alors que Grandiné présente s'approche de Wendy et Sherrya.

Grandiné: Soyez prudente on sera là à l'arrivé pour soigner vos blessures.

Wendy: Pas de soucis maman.

Grandiné sourit Polyussica s'approche.

Polyussica: Vos pouvoirs combiné devrait vous donnez un avantage avec ce qui se cache dans la forêt!

Lana: Pas de soucis.

Makarof est aux côté de Zeleph; Mavis et des professeurs qui préparent leurs pad; les professeurs Port et Oobleck sont aussi présent comme Bahamuth qui observe les élèves.

Zeleph: Bahamuth toi et Gildarts êtes deux profs de Sports?

Bahamuth: Ouais je préfère allez là où se trouve l'action.

Mavis: Sa ira mon frère est parée pour ça.

Les élèves se regroupe mais quelque chose tiqua dans la tête de Luxus.

Luxus: Attendez Ozpin!

Ozpin: Oui Luxus?

Luxus: Vous avez dit quand on sera projeter dans la forêt...vous entendiez quoi par là?

Ozpin lâche un sourire alors qu'Odin frappe alors avec son sceptre et projette une onde de choc qui propulse les élèves dans la forêt de façon disperser.

Ozpin: Impressionnant.

Odin: J'espère qu'ils ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur!

Dans les cieux Jaune vit qu'il s'apprête à atterrir dans les arbres et s'accroche comme il peut; il finit par chuter au sol de façon lourde.

Jaune: Aouch...

Yuden et Natsu sont dans les cieux et utilisent leurs ailes pour stopper leurs chutes et se mettre en place.

Natsu: WHOUHOU!

Yuden: J'adore ces ailes!

Voix: Nous aussi!

Ils virent Gajeel et Kai arriver souriant.

Gajeel: Je vais m'y habituer à ces trucs à force.

Kai: Bon maintenant?

Yuden: On essaye de se regrouper avec les autres. Je sens l'odorat de Ruby par là!

Gajeel: Oh c'est mignon tu cherches déjà ta copine!

Yuden: REPETE!

Son cris est entendue plus loin Luxus qui est avec Cobra.

Cobra: J'entends déjà Yuden il est pas loin.

Luxus: Ouais et je sens Sting et Rogue par là.

Il pointe une direction plus loin se trouvant vers une sorte de falaise.

Cobra: On la suit?

Luxus: Ouais histoire qu'on forme au moins des groupes de quatre Chasseur de Dragon.

Cobra: Ouais sa vas faire bizarre notre groupe non? Par contre ta sœur est pas là?

Luxus: Non elle c'est porté volontaire pour surveiller les gamines.

Cobra: Je vois.

Rapidement les premiers groupes se forment Ruby rejoins Weiss puis Yang et Blake; tandis que Jellal et Jycrain croise Heimdall et Falki. Jaune croise la route de Pyrrha qui sourit à son partenaire; tandis qu'Ozpin observe les données de son pad mais vit le ciel recouvert de nuage sombre.

Ozpin: Le temps se couvre...

Port: Mais la météo disait que le temps serait clair toute la journée!

Odin reconnue les nuages alors que Zest apparut au milieu du groupe épuisé.

Zest: La vache...pfiou...

Ozpin: Zest?

Zest: Oz...le...les gamins?

Ozpin: En pleine épreuve que se passe t-il?

Odin s'approche d'Ozpin qui vit son regards puis se tourne vers Zeleph et Mavis horrifiée

Zeleph: Darkness!

Dans la forêt les groupes commence à se réunir Crow était avec Thorra sa sœur et Fang qui sentait l'air malsain.

Fang: Moi pas être rassuré...

Raven: Moi non...

Par réflexe elle dégaine et se retrouve avec une lame de sabre sous la gorge comme celle la menaçant qui n'est autre qu'Ayumi souriante.

Ayumi: On est alliée.

Raven sourit et rengaine pour voir Erza et Nala sous leurs armures normaux; tandis que Kagura épiait la forêt agité.

Kagura: Je sens la force maléfique.

Crow observe les cieux.

Crow: Ouais...pareil...allez on doit se regrouper avec les autres!

Du côté de Jaune et Pyrrha les deux partenaires sont sur leurs gardes.

Pyrrha: L'ambiance devient de plus en plus malsaine.

Jaune: Ouais...on doit vite trouver les autres et...

Un éclair frappe un arbre à proximité qui effraient les élèves à proximité; ils virent Ren et Nora arriver.

Ren: Pyrrha; Jaune heureusement vous êtes sains et sauf.

Pyrrha: Oui mais ces nuages ne me disent rien qui vaille...

Nora: Ouais mais maintenant qu'on est quatre on devrait rejoindre les ruines prendre notre artefact et s'en aller.

Jaune: Bonne idée!

Ils courent ne direction des ruines où ils virent déjà l'équipe d'Erza; Nala; Kagura et Ayumi accompagné par l'équipe de Crow; Raven; Fang et Thorra.

Thorra: Les amis!

Jaune: Thorra!

Ils avancent alors que d'autres équipes arrivent sur place une l'équipe de Ruby; Yang; Weiss et Blake puis ce fut celle de Yuden; Natsu; Kai et Gajeel. Toutes les équipes finissent par arriver sur place au-dessus de ce qui ressemblent aux ruines qu'ils doivent rejoindre se trouvait une sorte de trou sombre d'où s'échapper des éclairs rouge.

Cardin: C'est quoi encore ce machin!

Yuden sentit l'énergie intense qui se dégage du trou dans le ciel sans tarder il sort ses ailes et sa queue; les Chasseurs de Dragons firent de même.

Wendy: Yuden?

Yuden: C'est Darkness y'a aucun doute!

Du côté d'Ozpin et des professeurs ceux-ci observent le trou de ver dans le ciel alors qu'ils virent des filins d'énergie sombre passer prêts d'eux.

Ozpin: De l'énergie noire...

Il entends son pad sonner et répond à l'appel d'Ironwood.

Ozpin: James que se passe t-il?

_Ironwood: Ozpin il faut que tu annules l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui! On a détecté des traces d'énergie semblable à celle laissé par Darkness et la Reine de l'Underworld!_

Ozpin: QUOI! James les élèves sont sans doute déjà arrivé au point de ralliment!

_Ironwood: Zest ne devrait plus tarder! Pour l'instant vous devez évacuez la zone. _

Zeleph: Celà sera inutile Général...mes frères refuseront de partir.

Makarof: Oui...si c'est Darkness et cette Reine ils voudront l'affronter.

_Ironwood: Peut-être mais il s'agit d'un ordre direct de l'Armée de Sécurité d'Atlas et de Broken Arrow. _

Mavis est gênée comme Zeleph et Makarof tandis que Gildarts pouffe de rire comme Bahamuth.

Bahamuth: Ironwood vous semblez pas connaître mon cousin...

Gildarts: Ils n'obéissent jamais aux ordres d'autres instances qu'ils ne connaissent pas...et pour leurs demander de partir alors que le responsable de la destruction de notre Univers va arriver vous pouvez toujours attendre.

_Ironwood: Vous rigolez?!_

Mavis: Non Général...mais n'ayez crainte mon frère sait ce qu'il fait.

_Ironwood: Ils se croient certes prêts mais je doute que ce soit le cas des autres élèves présents!_

Gherman: Il faut que nous croyions à leurs potentielles...si ils fuient devant un adversaire ce sera la seule leçon qu'ils tireront de leur entraînement.

Ozpin: Je suis de leur avis...en plus tu dis que Zest ne va pas tarder il sera d'une grande aide au cas où.

_Ironwood: Bien mais un escadron arrive avec des renforts dont les parents de certains Hunter!_

Mavis: Dans ce cas prions pour qu'ils arrivent rapidement...nous nous devons rejoindre les élèves! Zeleph?

Zeleph: Je te suis August?

August: Bien.

Les trois sont entouré d'un sceau lumineux et disparaissent alors qu'Odin soupire.

Odin: Je sais qu'un grand malheurs va s'abattre...nous devons nous préparez du mieux que nous pouvons.

Du côté du groupe ils sont rapidement rejoins par les trois professeurs.

Pyrrha: Professeur!

Zeleph: Rester en retrait...Yuden, Natsu!

Natsu: Ouais on l'a sentit!

Ruby: Sentit qui?

Luxus: Darkness...

A ce moment un éclair sortir du trou frappe la zone des ruines qui provoque une déflagration d'éclair qui sont stoppé par un grand mur de glace; les élèves sont surpris et virent alors un homme arriver que Weiss reconnue.

Weiss: ZEST!

Zest: Salut soeurette heureusement j'arrive pile à temps.

Kai: Soeurette?

Weiss: Oui je te présente Zest Schnee mon grand-frère! Mais que fais-tu là?

Zest: J'ai pour ordre de tous vous évacuez de là sa relève désormais de la juridiction de Broken Arrow.

Cocco: Broken Arrow sait déjà que Darkness est là!

Kagura: Pourtant ils ont camouflé son arrivé!

Zest: Ecoutez faut pas traîner alors reculer tous et...

Yuden: Même pas en rêve!

Zest observe Yuden les bras croisé qui virent alors le mur de glace commencer à s'évaporer.

Zest: Hé tu sais ce que c'est un ordre?

Yuden: Ouais et excuse-moi mais je suis pas celle qui me conviennent pas.

Gajeel: Nous non plus!

Zest: Whoua dis donc vous êtes sérieux!

Yuden: Ouais au cas ou tu le saurais pas il a anéantit tous ceux qu'on connaissait...alors il est hors de question que je parte avant de lui avoir fait mordre la poussière!

Voix: Tu as l'ai bien sûre de toi Yuden!

Ils se tournent vers la voix et virent Darkness accompagné de sa Reine qui souriait en voyant les Hunters; la majorité tremblent en voyant le Dieu de l'Obscurité et la Reine de l'Underworld. Velvet s'approche de Sting lui aussi sur ses gardes.

Velvet: Alors c'est lui?

Sting: Ouais...Darkness.

Darkness: Je dois avouer que tu as hérité de la témérité de tes parents...une bonne chose...ou une mauvaise.

Zest se tenait devant Darkness il sentit l'aura dangereuse qui émanait du Dieu; Yuden observait Fate qui ne lâchait pas son sourire.

Yuden: Et j'imagine que vous êtes la Reine de l'Underworld?

Fate: Tu es futée...je me nomme Fate et j'ai étais surprise de voir mon Général se faire écraser par des débutants tels que vous.

Luxus: Fais gaffe les débutants sont du genre à tuer les horreurs que tu pourrais envoyer.

Fate rit alors que Zest s'approche.

Zest: Bon écoutez vous deux je tiens à dire que même avec vos grands airs je suis pas impressionner. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire soit vous retournez d'où vous venez soit je vais vous bottez les fesses si forts que j'aurais aucun mal à vous envoyez dans une cellule où vous purgerez le reste de votre éternité.

Ils observent Zest d'un regards surpris.

Gajeel: Il fiche quoi?

Kai: Pardonne-moi Weiss mais ton frère est dingue.

Weiss: Je sais...mais Zest est sans doute un des Hunter les plus redoutables qui existe.

Erza: Peut-être mais pour avoir vue Darkness en oeuvre il est mille fois plus dangereux que le plus fort de nos guerriers.

Darkness: Tu veux te battre humain? Je dois avouer que c'est assez drôle d'habitude vous vous cachiez dans les jupes de vos Dieux...mais là...je dois dire que je suis d'humeur à jouer...je te laisse même porter le premier coup si tu le désires!

Zest sourit et disparut aussitôt sous les yeux de Darkness qui observe la zone avant de se faire attaquer par Zest; celui-ci passe alors son temps à se téléporter et attaquer Darkness.

Yang: Whoua il est rapide!

Zeleph: Sa ne servira à rien...

Mavis: Zest!

Zest vit les nombreuses entailles sur le corps du Dieu il tends ses épées vers l'avant et des épées de glace apparaissent autour de lui.

Zest: Essaye d'éviter ça!

Il envoie toutes ses épées sur Darkness qui ne bronchait pas créant alors une explosion de glace; les étudiants virent le Dieu emprisonner dans une grosse structure de glace Fate observe la structure mais ne perd pas son sang froid.

Ruby: Whoua! Il est trop cool!

Zest sourit et claque des doigts entourant la structure d'un sceau blancs.

Zest: J'ai décidé de t'envoyer dans un endroit où tu risques pas de sortir!

Mavis: Comment?

Zest: Observez Mavis.

A ce moment la structure et Darkness s'enfonce dans le sol et finit par disparaître laissant Fate souriante assise sur le rebord des ruines; tandis que les étudiants sont choqué sauf les Chasseurs de Dragons et les deux professeurs.

Mavis: Où l'as-tu envoyé?

Zest: Dans un entre-monde que j'utilise lorsque je me téléporte...c'est un monde de vide est j'envoie certains Grimm que je trouve récalcitrant.

Fate: Grossière erreurs...

Zest se tourne vers Fate souriante qui observe le Hunter; soudain ils virent dans l'air des fissure en trains de déchiré le paysage. Les étudiants recule alors que Zest observe la fissure se propager avant qu'une déchire ne se produise et ne laissé s'échapper Darkness qui lâche un sourire au jeune homme.

Darkness: Pas trop mal...je dois avouer que j'ai été légèrement impressionner de voir un humain connaître une tel magie.

Zest: C'est quoi ce délire! Tu...

Weiss: Personne ne peut s'échapper de l'entre-monde...

Gajeel: Sauf peut-être un Dieu capable de voyager entre les mondes!

Darkness: Je dois avouer que cet univers...est plein de surprise des êtres aussi malveillant que ce...comment Docteur Straub? Se font rare!

Blake: Straub est un meurtrier!

Darkness: Sans doute mais...j'ai éradiquer tout une dimension pour simplement éliminer ma propre soeur!

Sans crier garde Zest attaque à nouveau Darkness et tente de planter ses épées dans le corps de Darkness qui évite son assaut avant de saisir son bras avec un bras qui sort du sol et le maintient en place.

Darkness: Tu ne sembles pas vouloir comprendre humain...

Il observe l'épée que Zest tenait dans sa mains il claque des doigts et celle-ci se retrouve dans sa main.

Velvet: Whoua!

Yuden furieux se jette alors sur Darkness mais une barrière psychique le repousse en arrière; il atterrit violemment au sol tandis que Fate à la main tendue vers eux.

Fate: Allons ce n'est pas polie d'interrompre quelqu'un!

Gajeel: Ah ouais! Les gars je crois qu'elle a besoin d'un petit cours sur nos hurlements!

Les Chasseurs de Dragons inspire et lancent une attaque combiné qui provoque une importante déflagration magique; celle-ci est atténuer par Odin qui frappe avec son sceptre sur le sol.

Ozpin: Ce sont...

Odin: Les Chasseurs de Dragon!

Glynda: Quel force!

Le pad réagit et ils virent Ironwood une nouvelle fois.

_Ironwood: Ozpin j'ai décidé d'envoyer la nouvelle unité d'élite d'Atlas. _

Ozpin: Une unité d'élite?

_Ironwood: Oui ils arriveront dans quelques minutes. _

Makarof: En espérant qu'ils tiennent jusque-là.

Pendant ce temps le souffle magique s'estompe mais ils virent la barrière toujours en place.

Serena: Nos pouvoirs ne marche pas!

Erza: Cette Reine est plus puissante que ce qu'on pensais!

Zest continue de se débattre alors que Darkness observe la lame de Zest celle-ci se change en une sorte de fusil.

Darkness: Oh...alors vous pouvez changer entre les attaques à distances et les attaque de mêlée? Pour ma part les deux ne m'importe guère...aucun être vivant ne peut me tuer ni me blesser.

Zest: Et les entailles?!

Darkness: Oh ça!

Les blessures de Darkness se soigne instantanément alors que de la corruption envahit la lame de Zest qui change d'apparence pour une épée encore plus longue recouverte d'un métal entièrement blancs lumineux auquel se mêle la corruption.

Darkness: Je peux me soigner mes blessures très vite...mais par contre il n'y a pas de remède pour ce que je vais faire!

Puis d'un geste rapide il tranche alors le bras de Zest resté bloqué le Hunter grogne de douleurs alors que du sang jaillit de sa blessure; Weiss horrifiée manque de tomber dans les pommes mais Kai la soutient tandis que la barrière s'estompe Zest est alors attrapé au cou par une queue de Dragon sortant du dos de Darkness.

Weiss: ZEST!

Pyrrha se met en position et vise la queue de Darkness avec son fusil; tandis que celui-ci étrangle Zest qui tombe rapidement dans les pommes mais un tir tranche alors la queue de Darkness qui laisse retomber Zest au sol avant d'être projeter par une onde de choc déployer par Darkness le faisant percuter un arbre plus loin.

Weiss: Zest!

Darkness: Plutôt faible pour un humain!

_"OST Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix-One Winged Angel"_

Les Hunter tremblant de haine observe le Dieu qui virent leurs regards surtout Yuden qui sort ses griffes comme les Chasseurs de Dragons; Darkness observe Fate souriante alors que certains Hunter écarte Zest inconscient.

Darkness: Oh alors vous souhaiter m'affronter tous en mêmes temps? Vous n'avez donc pas peur de la mort?

Zeleph et Mavis reste en retrait aidant Zest à se mettre en sécurité; tandis que Yuden se craque les doigts.

Yuden: On attends que toi!

Darkness sourit et claque des doigts englobant devant lui un groupe restreint puisqu'il n'y avait que Ruby; Weiss; Blake; Yang; Natsu; Yuden; Gajeel et Kai.

Cocco: Whoua!

Luxus frappe la barrière mais elle tient bons.

Luxus: Merde!

Natsu: Sa ira Luxus on se charge de lui!

Darkness: Dans ce cas approche END...où vais-je devoir arracher d'autres pleures à ta pauvre fille?

Natsu vit rouge comme Yang qui foncent tous les deux le Dragon frappe Darkness qui bloque son assaut; Yang frappe tout aussi faisant légèrement reculer Darkness.

Darkness: Oh...tu as un pouvoir intérressant? Serait-ce de la colère?

Yang: T'as assez traumatisé la petite!

Elle force mais Darkness disparaît Natsu le vit venir et donne un coup de coude derrière-lui mais Darkness le bloque; Yuden fonce alors que Ruby comme à tirer avec son fusil caché dans sa faux. Blake observe Gajeel qui fonce à son tours avec Kai tandis que Blake observe Weiss encore sous le choc; Yuden armé de ses griffes tente de l'avoir mais la queue de Darkness ayant repoussé s'enroule autour du bras de Yuden.

Darkness: L'attaque dans le dos et plutôt lâche tu ne crois pas?

Il utilise Yuden pour repousser Kai et Gajeel en les faisant se percuter; Darkness évite un nouveau coup de Yang qui a les yeux rouge.

Darkness: Oh mais dis moi serait-ce quand j'ai parlé de la petite Nashi que tu as commencer à devenir furieuse?

Yang: Tu as tué sa mère c'est suffisant pour que je te fasses la peau!

Darkness: Oh si tu savais ce qu'elle à vécu...

Natsu: LA FER...

Il se prit un coup de la queue de Darkness dans le ventre, avant qu'il ne lui attrape le bras et l'envoie sur son frère qui était libre de la queue.

Darkness: Cette petite a servi d'esclaves pour une version alternative de moi; mais...j'ai eu alors la vision de tous ce qui lui est arrivé...les chaînes...la faim la peur...et...elle a vue sa mère mourir trois fois sous ses yeux!

Yang sert les poings alors que ses cheveux s'enflamme ardemment.

Ruby: Oh oh...

Gajeel se relève et arme son épée et attaque Darkness qui créer alors un mur de glace pour bloquer son assaut; avant de créer face à lui un rocher remplie de corruption qu'il envoie sur elle. La jeune femme fracasse sans difficultés la roche alors que le mur éclate; Kai attaque Darkness avec un trident qu'il saisit d'une mains alors qu'il bloque le bras de Yang de l'autre. Cependant Darkness se prit alors un tir dans le visage de Ruby alors que Gajeel revient à la charge avec un coup dans le ventre; Yang avec son autre bras frappe Darkness au visage avec son poings le faisant lâcher prise permettant à Kai de le transpercer avec.

Darkness: C'est t...

Avant qu'il ne réplique il se prit un déluge de coup de la part de Yang; Zeleph et Mavis observent les coups ravageurs.

Zeleph: Elle se débrouille bien...

Mavis: Oui...mais tu sais que sa ne servira à rien!

Darkness bloque les bras de Yang et ouvre son oeil frontale mais la Hunteresse lui donne un violent coup de tête le faisant grogner de douleurs.

Natsu: Yang!

Yang vit Natsu foncer à vive allure sur Darkness et elle prépare son coups tandis que Natsu à son poings de dragon remplie de feu.

Natsu: POING DESTRUCTEUR DU ROI DEMON DRAGON DE FEU!

Il frappe dans le dos de Darkness tandis que Yang frappe dans son ventre une explosion de feu se produit et Natsu prit Yang dans ses bras et l'éloigne de la zone de déflagration. Darkness en ressort légèrement amoché souriant tandis que Ruby continue de tirer; il tends son bras et des pics de roche sorte du sol mais la jeune fille fille comme le vent en se transformant en boule rouge qui fonce pour éviter les rocher et percuter Darkness. Gajeel et Kai rejoignent Blake et Weiss toujours horrifiée.

Blake: Weiss! Ressaisit-toi!

Weiss: Zest...

Kai: Hé Weiss! Regarde-moi!

Weiss regarde Kai.

Kai: Ecoute je sais que tu es inquiète mais là on a besoin de toi...on doit travailler en équipe si on veut s'en sortir vivant!

Weiss hésite mais vit Ruby; Yuden; Yang et Natsu continue de se battre le Dieu Obscure grossit son bras pour le rendre immense et menace d'écraser Ruby qui s'arrête reprendre son souffle mais Yuden la sauve alors que Darkness écrase la zone et les arbres au passage. Son bras reprit une taille normal mais il créer alors des sphères reflétant le cosmos et les envoyer s'écraser au sol prêts des héros créant une explosion magique; Yuden avec Ruby dans ses bras encaisse le choc mais s'écrase au sol.

Jaune: Whoua!

Darkness sourit alors qu'il tends son bras en l'air la foudre frappe alors celui-ci; Ozpin le vit comme les professeurs alors que Blake vit cela avec les autres.

Natsu: Yuden! Ruby!

Yang furieuse observe Darkness qui créer une lance de foudre entièrement rouge; il se tourne vers Yang et Natsu qui sont alors saisit aux chevilles par des mains osseuse.

Natsu: MAIS QUE!

Yang: Mes chevilles!

Falki jusqu'alors silencieux vit les mains comme Heimdall et sont choqué comme Darkness.

Darkness: Oh intéressant.

Il charge alors de la foudre dans son autre mains et vise alors les deux groupes immobilisé.

Falki: Les gars!

Gajeel et Kai observe la scène comme Weiss et Blake impuissant.

Darkness: Saluez Shinroi de là où il se trouve!

Il envoie ses deux javelot de foudre sur eux provoquant une intense explosion de foudre mais il vit alors un immense mur de glace entre lui et ses victimes.

Darkness: QUOI!

Il vit Weiss et son épée avec des runes de glace à son extrémité; alors que Gajeel et Kai émerge du mur et frappe de pleins fouet Darkness qui recule.

Gajeel: Ah alors tu peux reculer?!

Darkness rit alors que Blake rejoins le groupe de Yuden et Ruby qui se relève; tandis que Yang continue d'observer Darkness de son regards remplie de haine comme celui de Natsu.

Darkness: Tu es forte mais tu laisses la colère guider tes actions...toi et le dragon êtes...similaire.

Darkness: Tous comme...vous...

Il observe l'équipe de Yuden et de Ruby avant de lâcher un sourire.

Darkness: Pourquoi pas après tout?

Il claque des doigts et des épées de feu rouge frappe alors les quatre Chasseurs de Dragon; laissant les filles sur place mais des pics de fer rouge sortent alors du sol les encerclant.

Weiss: Qu'est-ce que?

Fate: Darkness?

Darkness: Vous servirez à ramener notre enfant!

_"Fin OST"_

Il tends son bras et à ce moment trois tentacules de corruption sortent de sa mains et attrape les quatre filles au cou; des pointes de cristaux sortent des tentacules.

Yuden: RUBY!

Natsu: YANG!

Ils saisissent leurs épées et l'éclate en serrant fort les filles sentent alors quelque chose entrer en elle; tandis que Darkness souriait ses tentacules sont alors tranché par une sorte de boomerang. Il vit alors d'un aéronef une autre équipe arriver les prisons des quatre filles volent en éclats; tandis que les quatre personne devant Darkness était un groupe de deux femmes et trois hommes.

Darkness: Encore des insectes?

Gajeel: C'est qui ces mecs?

Pyrrha: Je reconnais leurs uniformes! Ce sont les forces spécial d'Atlas!

L'un des hommes avait des cheveux courts et des sortes de bras en sève lumineuse qui recouvrait ses bras; un autre était un faunus semblable à un chien tenant le boomerang et observant le Dieu. Les deux femmes avait toutes les deux la peau sombre mais l'une d'elle était plus baraqué et tenant une imposante masse; l'autre était plus petite et avait une sorte d'exo-squelette blancs. Le dernier homme qui se trouvait le plus devant souriait il avait les cheveux marron; et présente alors un badge portant l'insigne de Broken Arrow.

Clover: Permettez qu'on vous interrompe mais je suis Clover Ebi chef de l'Escouade d'élite de Broken Arrow!

Yuden: Broken Arrow? Vous connaissez alors...

Clover: Oui votre mère établie un périmètre de sécurité avec votre oncle; j'imagine que vous êtes ce fameux Darkness.

Darkness: Alors ce monde à retenu mon message?

Clover: Seulement les hautes sphère du gouvernement Harriet; Vine.

La dénommé Harriet fonce et récupère alors Ruby et Weiss qui se remettent de leurs émotions alors que Vine récupère Blake et Yang.

Yang: Whoua merci...

Elle observe l'homme au boomerang.

Yang: J'imagine que c'est toi qui lui a?

Marrow: Je m'appelle Marrow...et ouais c'est moi.

Harriet: Rester en retrait.

Yuden: Vous rêvez ce type est à moi!

Darkness: Oh alors que tu viens de perdre face à moi tu en redemande?

Yuden: Ouais...en double!

Il enflamme encore plus sous les yeux des Ace Ops qui virent Darkness rire.

Darkness: A ta place je me préoccuperais d'avantage de tes amis...

Il pointe en direction de Ruby qui se tient le cou et gémit de douleurs comme ses camarade.

Yuden: Ruby!

Il la vit grogne alors que le tatouage d'une rose apparaît dans son coup; pour Blake c'est une lune; pour Weiss un flocon de neige et enfin pour Yang un poing enflammé. Ils virent alors leurs yeux reptilien à chacune d'elle ils reculent surpris.

Wendy: Que...

Sherrya: Elles...elles sont...

Luxus: Des Chasseuses de Dragon?

Ruby: Quoi?

Elle sent alors des odeurs nouvelle et surtout ses sens développer; Weiss observe ses mains puis Kai qui vit ses yeux bleu pure.

Weiss: Kai?

Kai: Sa vas Weiss?

Fate: Que leur as-tu fais?

Darkness: Disons qu'elles ont en elles de l'essence de Dragon...elles sont devenue des Dragon Slayer!

Yang observe Darkness et sa fureur grimpe à nouveau laissant ses écailles transparaître; Natsu pose une main sur son épaule.

Harriet: Sa suffit! Elm!

La femme au marteau s'avance.

Elm: OK maintenant vous allez être gentille et vous rendre on est plus nombreux que vous!

Fate: Le nombre ne fait pas tout...d'ailleurs je crois que j'ai une surprise de bienvenu pour votre royaume.

Elle s'avance et passe devant Darkness qui la vit s'élever dans les airs et tendre ses bras en souriant pour alors commencer à tracer au sol un sceau rouge qui commence à parcourir plusieurs kilomètre; sur la falaise Ozpin accompagné par les membres de Broken Arrow replié virent une ligne du sceau.

Ozpin: Que?

Glynda: Un sceau!

Amaterasu observe le sceau commençant à trembler alors que le sceau parcourt des centaines d'hectares et arrive à la ville de Beacon qui virent du sceau se former; Angel qui est dehors à jouer avec les petites virent l'anneaux du sceau se finit au pieds de la maison.

Angel: Sa sent pas bons.

Darkness observe Fate qui fit alors briller le sceau magique sa lueur transperce les cieux alors que les habitants commence à paniquer; au loin sur l'île de la Ménagerie Ghira et Kali accompagné de leurs invitées virent la colonne immense de lumière rouge qui s'échappe du continent.

Ghira: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Rona: Des problèmes...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre dans le prochain les équipes se retrouvent devant un problème de taille alors que Fate libère le Titan Belial de sa prison; Nashi et Amy se retrouvent attaquer par des Démons la chaos s'installe à Remnant alors que les héros doivent affronter le Titan alors que la team RWBY doit à présent maîtriser rapidement leurs nouveaux pouvoir. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "L'examen titanesque". **


End file.
